Rebelde
by Katrinna Le Fay
Summary: Slash Una atracción inicial que después se complica. Ambos son iguales en apariencia, más no en el interior. ¿Qué será de estos dos Rebeldes cuando el amor llegue a su corazón?.
1. Default Chapter

_TITULO:_** REBELDE**

**ÚNICO**

_Libro_**: Harry Potter**

_Pairings_**: S/B**

_Category_**Slash**

_Raiting_**: G, R.**

_Disclaimer_**Yo no poseo a los personajes de Harry Potter. Ellos pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y a sus respectivos socios comerciales. Esta solo es una historia escrita de fan para fans, sin fines lucrativos.**

_Tiempo_**Historia en AU.**

_Lugar_**Londres, Inglaterra.**

_Warning_**Esta historia contiene escenas Lemon. Si no te agrada este tipo de lecturas, entonces ya sabes que hacer un nuevo Universo Alterno, pero con una pareja no muy común. Cómo siempre me he tomado la libertad de modificar algunos aspectos, entre ellos la edad, carácter, etc, de cada uno de los personajes para mayor realce de la historia.**

**Espero que esta historia sea de su agrado. Sin más, prosigan entonces con la lectura.**

Katrinna Le Fay 

**El amor es una cosa esplendorosa.**

**Independientemente de las circunstancias en que esto suceda.**

Mientras el mundo evolucione, las personas lo harán con él.

El presente está lleno de sucesos brillantes y cambiantes. Así como el clima cambia, también lo hacen las personas.

Sobre todo cuando se requiere de un especial motivo para hacerlo.

En esta ocasión nos dedicaremos al Amor.

Palabra maravillosa y empleada en cada oportunidad por la misma humanidad.

Hay amores dulces, como el de los amantes rosas. Esos donde las caricias son ternuras latentes dentro de una epifanía.

Hay amores rudos, como aquellos donde el más fuerte predomina sobre el débil, pero al final entre los dos hay una empatía única e irrompible.

Fuertes, pero temerosos.

Serios y reservados.

Brillantes y seductores.

Sádicos y Masoquistas.

Y Rebeldes con su homónimo.

Este último terminará por dominar una sociedad dogmatizada, en donde las caretas se deshacen poco a poco.

En donde la verdad saldrá y la Rebeldía se impondrá.

Más hay que aclarar que el apelativo no indica entonces una agitación guerrillera, sino esa Rebeldía que el sentimiento principal del mundo, moverá las convicciones para el bien del amor.

Entonces y solo entonces...

Hizo un gesto donde su afilada nariz se arrugó un poco y con ella los anteojos de sus ojos se movieron.

Estaba aun palmo de terminar su magnífica exposición sobre el principal motivo del régimen de la humanidad, pero repentina e inesperadamente su cerebro se secó.

Para él, un profesor de filosofía, era simplemente imperativo conservar la musa inspiradora que le acompañaba cada día para su beneficio personal.

Pero dadas las circunstancias en las que se encontraba, la palabra Amor simplemente le sonaba a Nada.

Golpeó el tecleado, propiciando que la siempre utilizada tecla "e" terminara por salir completamente del tablero negro frente a él.

Sus manos entonces se dirigieron a su cabello, en donde masajeó un poco su cabeza y después se deslizaron hacia su nuca, mientras miraba la pantalla.

El cursor del "mause" continuaba intermitente, aguardando a que sus diestras manos continuaran tocando esa mística música que solo pocos seres en la vida son capaces de producir con sentidos y mente en unísona sincronía.

No, imposible, simplemente Hoy No. Se dijo, dando por finalizada su tarea de ese día.

Con sumo cuidado salvó su trabajo y después de cerciorarse de que sus contactos en la pantalla se hubieran enterado de que desaparecería de la "red", simplemente apagó el computador y se levantó de la cómoda silla.

Muchos pensarían que al mirar la alta, esbelta y atractiva figura del hombre que caminaba hacia la cocina, en realidad solo se dedicaba a modelar su figura por las pasarelas más lujosas de Londres.

O que brillaba cual actor por su bella faz, incluso que su cabellera negra, enigmática y larga, era el delirio de miles de personas a su alrededor.

Y ciertamente tal vez lo era, pero a falta del suficiente capital y en vista de que la vida le había dado la oportunidad de explayarse libremente sobre su campo, decidió seguir siendo simplemente un Profesor de Universidad dedicado al estudio bello y difícil de la filosofía.

Mientras que su lado oscuro se retraía tan solo un poco.

Genial. Tengo que hacer compras. Se dijo al mirar que el refrigerador solo contenía sobras de lo que había sido una suculenta comida de hacia dos semanas.

Y entonces la generalización que hay en todos los "excéntricos" le asaltó de pronto.

Podría ser un excelente profesor, a punto de sacar a la venta su primer libro, pero en realidad era un desastre completo.

Se había independizado a la edad de dieciocho años, pero a pesar de que llevaba ya once años en el mundo adulto, aun continuaba siendo demasiado despistado en algunas cosas.

Así que simplemente tomó una gaseosa y se sentó frente al televisor de su pequeña sala.

Vivía cómodamente en la zona media de aquella Inglesa ciudad.

Podía darse lujos de todo, su vida solitaria se lo permitía. Vivía sin preocupaciones o al menos eso pensaba él.

¿Qué me hace falta?. Se dijo al pensar nuevamente en la estrofa incompleta guardada en su computador.- Creo que el amor.

Ante la palabra sus delgados labios se estiraron en una sonrisa.

La palabra ciertamente le recordaba a la ironía.

Aquí entonces la contraparte de este excéntrico personaje.

No por nada su atuendo rebelde inspiraba lo dicho. Era en realidad un hombre joven, en la flor de la vida.

Que de vez en cuando buscaba aventuras pasajeras para hacer más llevadera su existencia.

Que gozaba de sentirse libre en la noche, para regresar a ser profesor en las mañanas y aunque su esencia característica de seductor, bromista y rebelde le acompañaba a todas partes, ciertamente en algunas cosas aun le quedaba lo razonable.

Siempre estuvo en contra del cambio innecesario de actitud. Él simplemente sería él y si a alguien no le gustaba, simplemente lo dejaba.

Y precisamente cuando su mente recordaba las mil aventuras que la vida le había obsequiado, el teléfono sonó despertándole del pasado.

¿Si?. Respondió dando un bostezo.

Creo que llamé en mal momento. Se disculpó la voz tras el auricular.

No, solo estaba mirando televisión.

¿Entonces no trabajas?. Recuerda que te queda muy poco tiempo para entregar tú libro.

Ya sé, ya sé, no me retes ahora. Estoy cansado¿si?. Se excusó cambiando los canales del televisor con rapidez.

Como tú editor simplemente te lo recuerdo y me recuerdo a mi mismo¿por qué eres filósofo?. Eso en realidad no te queda a ti.

Ya hemos hablado mil veces de lo mismo. Gruñó el muchacho al ver bloqueado su canal favorito nocturno.- Y siempre, al igual que ahora te diré: No te Im-por-ta.

Es que tú personalidad y rama social en realidad no te quedan. Medió rió la voz.

Pues ese es problema mío. ¿No?. Dijo, apagando el aparato definitivamente.

Si, si, como quieras. Solo llamé para recordarte el plazo y...

Ya me dijiste, ahora regresa a la cama con tu "adorado". De lo contrario te matará. Sonrió con malicia pura.

Pues a mi no, pero si se entera de que lo dejé a medio vestir para venir a recordarte, como siempre, que cada vez te queda menos plazo, entonces si nos matará a ambos. Río plenamente la voz.

Brrr, que horror. Dijo, haciendo un gesto de asco.- No me hagas imaginar a tu "novio" en paños menores. Ya es suficientemente asqueroso mirarle frente a frente. No inundes mi pura mente con escenas horribles.

¡Oye!. Se enfadó la voz y él simplemente rió con soltura.

Ya hombre, cálmate y relájate. ¿Cuándo te he fallado?.

Nunca y espero, por tú bien más que nada, que no lo hagas. Si quieres que tus ideas de cambio sean reconocidas, entonces ponte a trabajar. Mañana te llamo de nuevo para recordarte que te queda la fabulosa cantidad de UN DÍA MENOS DE PLAZO. Gritó la voz y antes de que recibiera el clásico: YA LO SÉ, por respuesta, la comunicación se cortó.

Él entonces esbozó una sonrisa y apagó el auricular.

Su única meta en esa vida, era dar a conocer sus ideas de cambio. La revolución de una vida que era más que evidente.

Era inquieto por naturaleza y ciertamente si quería hacerse notar en el mundo entero, tenía que trabajar con ahínco para conseguir su anhelo.

Pero hoy no. Sonrió, tomando la chaqueta del perchero y saliendo de su departamento tan despreocupadamente como siempre.

Mientras las luces de la calle le daban en el rostro, pensó nuevamente en aquello que le hacía falta a su vida.

Cada palabra que escribía era verídica, factible y sentida con tanta intensidad que no podía evitar sumirse de lleno en lo que hacía.

Pero en ocasiones, como aquella noche, simplemente la inspiración se esfumaba y tenía entonces que buscarla en lo que fuera. Ya fuese en la luz de una linterna, en el rostro de alguna persona o en el cuerpo y boca de algún extraño, que pudiera complacer sus exigencias.

Era amante, liberal y jamás fijaba un compromiso.

Su teoría, como buen filósofo y rebelde humano, era simplemente vivir la vida como se presenta y tomar después un ciclo sin repetición.

Él no entendía aun el concepto del compromiso, incluso el de ser "un buen obrador".

Siempre había sido juguetón, bromista y seductor por naturaleza y no estaba dentro de sus planes cambiar.

Sus pies entonces lo llevaron al centro nocturno que solía frecuentar con amigos o en soledad.

Sonrió con diablura y decidió pisar aquel lugar que tantas noches buenas le regaló y regalaría en su totalidad.

Tal vez encuentre alguna..."compañía". Sonrió en su afán de barnizar con suavidad la palabra "victima".

La música estridente le hizo mover el cuerpo en cuanto sus tímpanos sintieron las ondas sonoras de la melodía.

No podía evitar llamar la atención. Siempre era lo mismo, o al menos innatamente así era.

Y es que estaba por demás pasarle desapercibido.

Siempre con aire despreocupado, seductor, atrevido y aniñado.

Era una combinación fatal para aquel que osara siquiera sacarlo a bailar y es que sus caderas tomaban un gran efecto, mientras el zarcillo en su oído se movía al compás de un suave vaivén y sus manos entonces comenzaban la danza de un fabuloso calvario.

Su cabello a hombros eternamente sujeto, le daba el aire de rebeldía que necesitaba para seguir adelante. El color fuego, le ayudaba en mucho a completar una imagen surrealista, que se volvía real, cuando el primer gemido de placer emanaba de su garganta.

Y no era que aparentara, en realidad él, así era.

El lugar está repleto¿crees que encontraremos acción?.

Claro. Gritó por encima de la música.- Siempre hay un buen aperitivo para una noche santa. Guiñó confiado.

Pero mañana comenzamos el nuevo curso¿está bien que nos desvelemos?. Añadió un chico de gafas.

El grupo de jóvenes se miró y sin perder tiempo unisonamente gritaron:

SI.

El grupo de Universitarios de segundo año se lanzó entonces en búsqueda de alguna mesa, pero primeramente por bebidas.

Hoy está a reventar.

Si, será fácil encontrar alguna chica por aquí.

O chico.

El grupo entonces miró con sonrisa maligna al chico de cabellos de fuego, quien seguía mirando hacia la pista.

Gustaba de bailar tanto como amaba su carrera universitaria.

Vamos Bill, saca ya a bailar a alguien. Me estás desesperando. Gritó el chico de anteojos, quien en tan poco tiempo ya bebía su tercer tarro de cerveza.

Esto requiere de tiempo Sean. Indicó con un guiño.

El resto de los presentes simplemente rieron. Era conocido que el pelirrojo Bill era excéntrico en sus gustos.

Gay declarado abiertamente, era uno de los más cotizados. Fueran por hombres o mujeres, había un atractivo en el joven pelirrojo que derretía las defensas al instante.

Tal vez era su despreocupación o su porte sencillo pero atractivo.

Nadie sabía a ciencia cierta lo que el muchacho tenía, pero era tan asediado que filas enteras de personas se congregaban siempre a su alrededor..

Más tenía un defecto: Nada serio. Ere su lema.

La libertad era su líder y así permanecería.

Sus azules ojos escudriñaron el lugar y miró con diversión como algunos cuantos le dedicaban una sonrisa de lujuria o de infinita esperanza.

Era bien sabido que Bill escudriñaba y cuando encontraba a su pareja de "baile" entonces no le soltaba, hasta el día siguiente, cuando iba en busca de más.

¿Nada aun?.

Nada. Negó el pelirrojo, ciertamente abrumado por aquella larga espera. Estaba ansioso por salir a la pista y bailar.

Suerte. Indicó el rubio a su lado, sabiendo de las exigencias de su amigo.

El pelirrojo asintió y continuó con su búsqueda. Había asistido ahí para desaparecer el estrés de su inicio a clases. Recién llegaba de pasar las vacaciones con su familia, pero ciertamente la diversión le llamaba a gritos.

Y después de casi un mes de "abstinencia", regresaba, por eso su tardanza metódica.

Escudriñó el lugar a paso lento. Había demasiadas personas y ciertamente le complicaban demasiado su tarea de elegir a la persona correcta.

¿Nada?. Cuestiono el Barman del lugar, aquel que ya lo conocía, al igual que bastantes personas por ahí.

No. No pensé que estuviera al tope. Sonrió, mirando de soslayo a un par de chicas que cuchicheaban y lo miraban.

Al gesto de atención, él lo agradeció moviendo su cabeza y dejando que su largo cabello negro le imprimiera sensualidad.

El barman solo sonrío. Ya era común que el hombre frente a él diera ese tipo de espectáculos, más era un honor que los dedicara.

Sabes, tal vez deberías ir allá atrás. Hace rato llegó un grupo bastante llamativo. Indicó el chico tras la barra, que con total agilidad preparaba varias bebidas.

Nunca he podido saber el como logras mirar todo el lugar sin moverte siquiera. ¿Algún truco?. Inquirió el hombre mirando al barman detenidamente.

Nada. Solo práctica. Guiñó el chico, lanzando sobre la barra un par de margaritas.

El de cabello negro sonrío y caminó hacia la dirección que el de la barra le diera.

Si algo había aprendido en sus jergas nocturnas, era: a confiar en los musculosos vigilantes del lugar, en el dueño, quien le prestaba bastantes favores y sobre todo en los barman, ellos en realidad sabían lo que hacían.

Pasó entonces por el medio de la pista, recibiendo uno que otro empujón y miradas que decían: quédate conmigo.

Pero él denegaba. Aun no encontraba a la persona indicada.

Necesitaba distraerse y hacer que su musa inspiradora regresara a su lado. Era imperativo¿y que mejor que "sana diversión"?.

Bill, si no haces nada te perderás la diversión. ¿Vas a quedarte ahí sentado toda la noche?. Indicó Sean, el chico de anteojos que llevaba en el brazo a una exótica morena.

Si no encuentro lo que busco, puede ser.

Oh, vamos. Baila con alguno de nosotros y asunto terminado. Indicó el rubio a su lado, de nombre Steve.

Bill solo sonrío. Sabía que si "bailaba" con sus amigos, como quería hacerlo esa noche, era probable entonces que no los volvería a ver.

A pesar de su lema, estimaba la verdadera amistad y ese grupo era para él más que simples amigos de estudios y de fiestas.

¿Qué dices?. Insistió el rubio susurrándole sensualmente al oído.

No Steve. Mejor diviértete tú. Sonrió Bill, retirándose poco a poco del rubio y caminando hacia la pista de baile. Tal vez de cerca tendría una vista más favorable.

Steve suspiró desalentado y Sean, que aun no se retiraba a bailar, le palmeó el hombro con verdadero pesar.

Una historia que tal vez después saldría a relucir.

Bill entonces sintió el movimiento de los cuerpos a su lado.

La pista estaba a reventar y simplemente con mirar el contoneo de caderas y brazos, a él entonces le dio igual llevar o no pareja.

El pelirrojo entonces escuchó con detenimiento la música. Esta tenía que llenar todas las fibras de su cuerpo. Tenía que sentirla y después comenzar el perfecto movimiento, que no tardó en llegar.

Como si en realidad bailara con alguien, Bill prendió fuego en la pista y comenzó a moverse al compás de la música tecno de ese momento.

Podía entonces parecer monótono el movimiento, pero Bill, quien conocía el arte del baile sugestivo, sabía que cada nota igualada, significaba más seducción.

Por lo que sin intimidación alguna comenzó a mover las caderas con erotismo, mientras sus manos subían y bajaban por todo su cuerpo al compás de aquella música desenfrenada.

Sus piernas eran serpientes vivientes y sus manos probablemente sogas que hacían resaltar la estilizada figura del pelirrojo.

Bill sentía las miradas sobre él mientras continuaba el ritmo, aumentándolo y disminuyéndolo conforme lo creía conveniente.

Estaba invitando a alguien a seguirle. Era su último recurso para conseguir lo que deseaba y sabía que era un método infalible que solo necesitaba de agallas.

Cerró los ojos y lamió sus labios en un erótico movimiento que a más de uno le causó sobresalto.

Sus manos bajaron por su largo y blanco cuello, hasta llegar a la camisa color índigo y desabotonar lo necesario.

El cuerpo se movía, caminaba y giraba al parecer en un ritmo demasiado lento, que hacía suspirar y disfrutar del espectáculo, que muchos admiraban.

Bill entonces comenzó a desesperas. Tal vez aquella no era su noche.

Frustrado entonces giró para retirarse, pero una mano tomó su brazo con rudeza y lo haló hasta pegarlo a un cuerpo lo suficientemente atractivo y seductor como lo había estado buscando.

¿Me llamabas?. Indicó un hombre de cabello negro que le guiñó un ojo y que con confianza bajó sus manos hasta las nalgas del pelirrojo y comenzó nuevamente el movimiento.

Bill se mordió el labio para evitar gemir, pero siguiendo el juego de aquel extraño, enredó sus manos en el cuello contrario y comenzó a moverse con singulares movimientos.

El de cabello negro se deleitaba con cada paso, pero él tampoco se quedaba atrás. Con delicadeza y finura, tal y cual los movimientos de los dos eran, tomó al muchacho pelirrojo para depositarlo de espalda a su pecho y comenzar entonces uno de esos bailes sensuales, que quitan la respiración con el menor movimiento y que imitan a la perfección la sugestión del deseo.

La música entonces se encontró lenta y sin querer cambiar de estilo comenzaron a danzar.

Bill aun de espaldas tomaba el cuello del de cabello negro, mientras este subía y bajaba sus manos por el cuerpo de un pelirrojo que se movía a la perfección.

Parecía que ambos cuerpos se conocían de toda la vida, pues la sincronización era perfecta y tremendamente inesperada para ambos.

Había una química que lograba inundarles los sentidos y para cuando la música terminó en ese tiempo, ambos ya se encontraban enfrascados en pequeños besos corporales y movimientos aun más sugestivos.

¿Nos vamos?. Susurró el de cabello negro, mordiendo el lóbulo de la oreja del pelirrojo.

Pensé que nunca lo dirías. Respondió Bill en tono juguetón, tomando la mano del hombre y halándolo hasta la salida.

Y si se hubieran quedado tan solo unos momentos más, habrían escuchado el coro de "pena" general que el lugar emitió al mirar a los dos bellos hombres irse y finalizar tan tremendo espectáculo.

Sin duda algo bueno había comenzado.

Bill fue entonces recargado con algo de rudeza en la pared, mientras que unos labios asaltaban su boca con deseo mayor al sádico.

No importaba el lugar, ni el tiempo que se quedarían en el. Solo importaba borrar ese deseo que había terminado por surgir de lo necesario.

¿Cómo es que nunca te había visto?. Indagó el de cabello negro, deshaciendo la camisa índigo que resaltaba la figura del pelirrojo, pero que en esos momentos no le importaba demasiado.

Lo mismo digo bombón. ¿En dónde te habías metido?. Guiñó Bill o lo habría hecho si los labios del hombre no le hubieran hecho gemir.

Los besos continuaron, mientras que las manos se encargaron de deshacerse de la ropa que calló una por una y a velocidad increíble a un piso alfombrado que disfrutó del panorama.

Ambos cuerpos eran diferentes, pero igualmente atractivos y formados.

El de Bill era blanco y atlético. Sus brazos tenían marcas de músculos y sus nalgas bien redondeadas eran signo inequívoco de que el pelirrojo se ejercitaba.

El de cabello negro no quedaba atrás, pues dada su estatura alta, y su piel morena y perfectamente cuidada, podía resaltar la musculatura de años de trabajo arduo y exitoso. De tórax y abdomen perfectamente bien delineados y del brillo especial que el sudor comenzaba a dejar no solo en él, sino en el pelirrojo también.

Tu nombre, dime tú nombre. Indicó el de cabello negro, levantando con facilidad el cuerpo del pelirrojo, mientras besaba el tórax del muchacho que tan deliciosamente gemía al contacto.

¿Es...necesario?. Indicó Bill, sin creer las maravillosas sensaciones que aquel hombre le hacía sentir.

Al menos me gustaría saber a quien me estoy follando. Indicó el de cabello negro con una endiablada sonrisa.

Bill rió de buena gana. Eso le gustaba.

¿Si te lo digo...me lo dirás tú?. Preguntó el pelirrojo, mordiendo el cuello del hombre que gimió y asintió de inmediato.

Llegaron hasta una cama. El pelirrojo quedó entonces posicionado sobre el de cabello negro y con las manos acarició lentamente los pezones que se endurecieron al tacto.

Con sonrisa aniñada, el pelirrojo comenzó a bajar por el cuerpo de su compañero, hasta lamer y morder la piel que a su paso se hallaba.

Sus oídos deleitados por la música del centro nocturno, disfrutaban en ese momento con los roncos gemidos del hombre que de vez en cuando sonreía por el placer proporcionado.

El pelirrojo lamió los muslos del hombre y en salvaje movimiento succionó la erección del de cabello negro, el cual solo atinó a enarcar la espalda y a tomar el cabello rojo con éxtasis puro.

Bill continuó su labor, jugando no solo con la boca, sino con sus manos también.

Acariciaba vientre y piernas, y al mismo tiempo impedía que el hombre a su merced le hiciera daño a su boca.

El de cabello negro movía sus caderas al compás que aquel chico le imponía.

Sabía que debía ser mucho menor que él, pero eso no le impidió dejarse llevar por lo que había visto en aquel lugar donde lo conoció bailando.

Supo, en cuento sus manos tocaron aquel blanco cuerpo, que esa noche sería espectacular y única, y mientras su espalada continuaba enarcándose y sus manos aferrándose a la roja cabellera, ahora suelta, supo que sería difícil olvidar a aquel chico pelirrojo.

Bill se esforzó como nunca antes. Aquel hombre le hacia sentir diferente a lo que sus usuales amantes le daban.

Jamás tomaba la iniciativa, pero desde que sintió las largas y gruesas manos de aquel extraño sobre su cuerpo, supo que iba a ser una noche diferente a todas y claro, difícil de borrar de su memoria.

Así que antes de que el de cabello negro eyaculara dentro de su boca, comenzó a subir despacio, deteniéndose a lamer lo que llamaba su atención y sobre todo, a succionar un poco los pezones enrojecidos por la acción.

Bill. Me llamo Bill. Indicó el muchacho pelirrojo, dejando que el de cabello negro se posicionara sobre él.

Sirius. Mucho gusto. Guiñó el hombre de cabello negro, buscando los labios del chico que sonrió ante el singular nombre.

Besos y caricias antecedieron a la copulación, que fue instruida hábilmente por Sirius.

¡Ah!. Se quejó Bill elevando las caderas, cuando sintió que Sirius comenzaba a lamer su entrada con facilidad.

Jamás nadie le había hecho aquello, siempre lo usual: dilatación por tacto y nada más.

Pero en ese momento aquel hombre prácticamente desconocido le estaba propiciando mayor placer de lo que tal vez las caricias le habían dado.

Y es que mientras Sirius lamía y se abría paso con la simple lengua, sus manos entonces comenzaron a estimular la hombría del pelirrojo, quien varias veces movió las caderas en busca de más satisfacción.

Bill apretaba las mantas de aquella cama, y sus caderas subían y bajaban con intensidad.

Sin duda Sirius era un excelente amante y en ese momento lo comprobaba.

Y dime...Bill. Jadeó Sirius cuando se apartó de su tarea y regresó a posicionarse sobre el cuerpo del pelirrojo.- ¿A qué te dedicas?.

Bill quiso reír, pero sin duda los movimientos que el de cabello negro hacía para abrirse paso entre sus piernas, bien valían aquella inusual respuesta para esos momentos.

Es..tudio. Se quejó Bill, sintiendo la masculinidad de su amante entrar poco a poco en él.-¿Y tú?.

Di...gamos que...algo...parecido. Gimió Sirius, al sentirse entrar en su amante.

¿Ya habías hecho esto antes?. Eres...deliciosamente estrecho. Exclamó, besando la mano que acariciaba su rostro, para después tomarla y lamer los dedos uno a uno con total seducción.

Claro. No soy novato. Guiñó Bill enredando las piernas en la cintura de su amante y disfrutando de aquel momento en el que solo se escuchaba a un Sirius entretenido en los dedos finos y blancos del pelirrojo.

Bill cerró los ojos disfrutando aquella posición. Al igual que en la pista de baile, sus cuerpos congeniaban muy bien y sabían exactamente en donde las caricias "atacar" para propiciar mayor placer.

Por eso mientras las manos del pelirrojo eran asediadas por una lengua juguetona, las caderas de Bill tomaron la iniciativa y comenzaron un lento movimiento que le permitió sentir el roce del abdomen de Sirius en su hombría y ese dolor placentero en su próstata.

Sirius dejó las manos del pelirrojo de lado y apoyó las suyas en la cama, comenzó a acompasarse a los suaves movimientos que su amante hacía.

Sin duda el pelirrojo era justo lo que había estado buscando para esa noche.

Por lo que decidió nuevamente atacar los labios hinchados del muchacho, morderlos un poco y aumentar el delicioso vaivén que estaban comenzando a formar.

Bill gimió dentro de la boca del de cabello negro, disfrutando de las envestidas certeras y perfectas de aquel hombre experimentado.

En tan poco tiempo disfrutaba que Sirius asaltara su cuello y boca con desenfreno, mostrándole que en realidad él se quedaba corto a comparación con aquel hombre, que sin duda y al mismo tiempo era su perfecta contraparte.

En esa posición y mientras los gemidos subían en intensidad junto con el movimiento en el colchón, se dio cuenta de lo parecidos que eran.

El de cabellos negros tenía finta de rebelde al igual que él. Muestra lo era su cabello largo, la oreja horadada que indicaba la presencia en ese momento nula de un zarcillo

El porte despreocupado e inhibido. La ropa de caza nova empedernido y sobre todo la chaqueta de cuero negro que en ese momento yacía en alguna parte de la habitación y que contrastaba perfectamente no solo con su atuendo, sino con el suyo también.

Sin duda habían causado conmoción completa mientras bailaban y este recuerdo propició que sus caderas se movieran aun más tiempo y enarcara la espalda con placer puro.

Sirius se detuvo un momento, solo lo suficiente para colocar al pelirrojo sobre unos almohadones y conseguir mucho mayor placer dentro del chico.

Y tal y como lo había previsto, logró sacar más sonoros y roncos gemidos de la garganta de tan bello joven, que con el cabello suelto y esparcido seductoramente sobre la almohada blanca, quedaba un cuadro dedicado especialmente a lo erótico de la vida.

Sin siquiera conocerlo demasiado, el de cabello negro supo que Bill y él tenían mucho en común.

Tal vez eso lo había orillado a acercarse a la pista de baile y comprobar con agrado lo que ya se había imaginado y visto de lejos.

Eran compatibles al cien por ciento y sin duda iba a disfrutar de aquella aventura.

Ambos sudaban, jadeaban y estaba a punto de terminar, pero como última muestra de que Bill no era un novato, tomó fuerzas impulsándose y haciendo que Sirius quedara bajo su peso.

Sin saber exactamente el cómo, Bill logró mantener el vaivén perfecto que hizo enloquecer a Sirius al extremo de tomar una vez más el perfecto trasero del chico y apretarlo con el afán de acercarlo más a su cuerpo.

Bill quedó fascinado con eso y recostándose sobre su amante, permitió que todo siguiera así, hasta que con un último gemido de puro placer, logró explotar y alcanzar el máximo orgasmo que hasta ese momento había conseguido.

Gimió con deleite en el oído de su amante, se aferró de las sábanas desordenadas y disfrutó de cada segundo de aquel estado de éxtasis

Al mismo tiempo y debido a las contracciones de Bill, Sirius explotó también, consiguiendo aquello que jamás y con tanto placer había podido asemejar en su vida.

Disfrutó del chico pelirrojo sobre él y dejó de pensar mientras el fabuloso orgasmo lo llenaba por completo y lo dejaba satisfecho de aquel espectacular encuentro.

Cuando todo hubo pasado y que las respiraciones de ambos se acompasaron un poco, Sirius volvió a darse la vuelta y a buscar los labios del pelirrojo, que sonriente siguió el danzar lento, pausado y exquisito de aquel beso.

Eres Fabuloso. Exclamó Sirius sin dejar aun el interior del joven.

Te agradezco la adulación. Sonrió Bill, acomodando un poco los cabellos negros tras la oreja de Sirius.- Pero no quiero llevarme todos los créditos. Tú eres único. Guiñó, recibiendo por respuesta una caricia que estremeció su aun sensible piel.

Y hasta ese momento se dieron cuenta de que sus ojos eran del mismo color y que centellaban tan completa y libremente como jamás lo habían hecho.

Sirius acarició los labios de Bill y no supo el porque se alegraba de tener al muchacho pelirrojo con él.

Bill asemejaba en sentimientos al de cabellos negros y ambos volvieron a besarse, sintiendo que la pasión regresaba a sus cuerpos con mayor intensidad.

Lo que había sido una noche de aventura, terminó siendo especial. Donde se consiguió más que simple sexo de ocasión.

CONTINUARÁ...

Soy incorregible ,

pero al menos espero que les haya gustado lo que hasta ahora he escrito.

Si, se que tengo algunas historias pendientes, pero tenía que

Quitarme este gusanito de la curiosidad con este par

Bueno, aquí est�, espero sus opiniones y gracias de nuevos por seguir mis locuras.

KATRINNA LE FAY 


	2. Rebelde 2

_TITULO:_** REBELDE**

**Capitulo Dos**

_Libro_**: Harry Potter**

_Pairings_**: S/B**

_Category_**Slash**

_Raiting_**: G, R.**

_Disclaimer_**Yo no poseo a los personajes de Harry Potter. Ellos pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y a sus respectivos socios comerciales. Esta solo es una historia escrita de fan para fans, sin fines lucrativos.**

_Tiempo_**Historia en AU.**

_Lugar_**Londres, Inglaterra.**

_Warning_**Esta historia contiene escenas Lemon. Si no te agrada este tipo de lecturas, entonces ya sabes que hacer se acercó lentamente al pelirrojo a su lado y con ojo inquisidor le miró.**

Sean que estaba frente a él sofocó una risita que hubiera sacado de concentración a su pelirrojo amigo, el cual se encontraba mordiendo sus labios y divagando en alguna cosa que ellos desconocían.

¡William Weasley!. Exclamó Steve en tono retador.

El pelirrojo salió de sus cavilaciones buscando el origen de aquel llamado.

¿Qué significa todo esto?. Indagó Steve con fiereza.

¿Qué significa qué?. Preguntó Bill, mirando que Sean seguía aguantando la risa.

Steve, cuyos ojos verdes centellaron ante la respuesta de Bill, le arrebató los anteojos a su compañero y se los puso a un pelirrojo que seguía sin comprender nada.

¿Qué significan esas marcas?.

Bill parpadeó un par de veces, hasta que su celeste mirada se enfocó en uno de sus hombros desnudos, que el rubio Steve había despejado para mayor contemplación del espectáculo.

Tú sabes bien que significa. Exclamó Bill con una sonrisita diabla, ocultando nuevamente su hombro con ayuda de la camiseta.

Yo sé que significa¿pero cómo es posible de que ni siquiera lo ocultes?.

¿Para que?. Como si aquí todos fueran unos SANTOS. Exclamó el pelirrojo, ladeando su cuello y mostrándole a sus amigos los cardenales rojos y morados que también su piel tenía en ese lugar.

Wow. Exclamó Sean colocándose nuevamente sus anteojos.- ¿Quién te dejó así amigo?. En verdad tuviste una estupenda noche. Sonrío Sean, felicitando al pelirrojo que guiño un ojo con descaro.

Steve analizó el rostro de Bill y sin pedir autorización levantó la camiseta roja del muchacho y ahí su boca calló al suelo.

Caramba viejo¿a caso lo de anoche fue una orgía?.Vaya. Volvió a exclamar Sean, al mirar que no solo el cuello y hombros del pelirrojo habían sufrido los ataques de su amante nocturno.

No. Solo fue uno. ¡Pero que uno!. Suspiró Bill, lamiéndose los labios al recordar su noche de pasión.

¿Quieres decir que le permitiste a ese...desconocido marcarte así?. Cuestionó Steve, mirando una vez más los cardenales, pero sobre todo una descomunal mordida muy cerca de su pezón izquierdo.

Fue inevitable. Guiñó Bill con sonrisa en labios.- Y él también recibió regalos míos.

¿Y cuanto duraron?. Quiso saber Sean, que a pesar de pasar por "nerd" era bastante curioso en cuanto a las aventuras de su rebelde amigo pelirrojo.

¡Sean!. Retó Steve, ocultando los cardenales de su amigo a ojos curiosos.

Te diré Sean. Respondió Bill como si no hubiera escuchado el reclamo del rubio.

Que lo hicimos hasta que nuestros cuerpos nos dijeron "ya no puedo". Así que ya te imaginarás.

Sean se sonrojó, pero después sonrío con malicia.

Bill, deberías de darme clases. Guiñó el de anteojos y el pelirrojo solo sonrió.

William Weasley. Dijiste que solo sería algo rápido, no de toda la noche. ¿Por eso llegaste tan tarde a casa?. Indagó el rubio, que al parecer era el más enérgico de aquel trío.

Pues...de verdad me cansé. Cuando desperté era casi de día y solo llegué a ducharme y...aunque anoche también me duché. Esto salió de eso. Comunicó el pelirrojo, haciendo alusión a la marca de dientes que tenía en el tórax.

Steve gruñó y Sean lanzó tal carcajada que la mitad de la cafetería lo observó con molestia.

Aquel primer días de clases, había sido sin duda el más aburrido para Bill, por eso y en cuanto tuvo un tiempo libre se dedicó a recordar lo que la anoche anterior había efectuado y se encontró con que quería más.

Aunque era imposible.

Bill, solo te recuerdo que debes de permanecer atento en tus clases, de lo contrario perderás la beca. Indicó Steve con severidad.

El rubio era un chico demasiado voluble en su carácter y bien podía ser en momentos todo un seductor, o transformarse en un ogro. Pero aun así era muy querido por sus amigos.

Ya lo sé. Suspiró Bill, recordando que si estaba en aquella prestigiosa Universidad, era solamente por la Beca que lo sostenía desde que comenzara con su educación.

Bill procedía de una familia humilde. Jamás le faltó nada, pero tal vez eso influía en que su rebeldía fuera más evidente.

Tenía un carácter noble y amaba a su familia como a nada en el mundo. Pero cuando se trataba de ser él, no dudaba ni un minuto en serlo.

En ocasiones pienso si habremos elegido bien nuestra carrera. Yo voy a dedicarme a la traducción de libros antiguos y Steve a la restauración de materiales antiquísimos. ¿Qué harás tú Bill?.

El pelirrojo miró con atención a Sean y suspiró.

Ciertamente aquella carrera universitaria requería de bastante capital, pero él confiaba en que su suerte cambiaría y que al cabo de su carrera, tendría el respaldo de varios museos o personas adineradas que pudieran sustentar sus aventuras en Egipto.

Arqueología, era su rama y por nada del mundo la dejaría.

Él sabía que había nacido para eso y no se arrepentía de haberse ido lejos de casa para lograr sus mayor sueño.

Yo Sean, seré lo que siempre he deseado: Un arqueólogo o "saqueador de tumbas". Como prefieras llamarle. Guiñó quitándole al aire ese peso que en ocasiones le molestaba. Pues sus amigos se preocupaban por él y su capital.

Steve palmeó el hombro de Bill y Sean le sonrió con sinceridad.

En realidad el pelirrojo era más de lo que aparentaba.

Hey, hola, hola¿cómo amaneció nuestro conquistador número uno?.

La voz de cierta jovencita morena terminó con la "dulzura" en el lugar.

Lidia era la persona que faltaba para completar aquel cuadro tan singular.

La chica era morena, bajita y con cabello oscuro ondulado, pero de ojos tan verdes, que dejaban incluso atrás los del propio Steve.

Tenía ángel y por tal, permanecía en aquel grupo.

Bien. Sonrió Bill, saludando con un beso en la mejilla a su amiga.

Pues me alegro que haya valido la pena tú escape de toda la noche. Guiñó la chica y se sentó al lado de Sean.- ¿Qué te ocurre Steve?.

Déjalo. Le aconsejó Sean.- Está molesto porque Bill no quiere ocultar los cardenales que le dejaron.

¿En serio?. Déjame ver Bill. Sonrió la chica y cuando el pelirrojo le mostró los moretones del cuello, la morena lanzó tal gritito de emoción que alcanzó a fastidiar completamente al rubio frente a ella.

Cállate Lidia. Pidió el muchacho, regresando a su molestia.

Bueno, bueno ya don "mal humorado". E hizo una imitación perfecta de la pecesilla azul que salía en la película infantil "Finding Nemo".

Tal vez por eso de cariño la llamaban: "Doris". Era igual de despistada que la pecesilla.

Bill reprimió la risa. Pensaba seriamente que si su condición sexual fuera distinta, amaría completamente a la morena que gozaba fastidiando a Steve.

¿Ya escucharon la nueva?. Indagó Lidia cambiando de tema.

¿Cuál nueva?. Preguntó Sean.

Pues que a la clase de segundo curso de Arqueología, nos darán Filosofía General. Posteriormente cambiará de titulo. Sonrió la chica.

Steve enarcó la ceja y Bill gruñó.

No me gusta la filosofía. Exclamó Bill con un puchero.- Prefiero Historia o algo así. ¿Por qué a los de primeros años siempre nos ponen materias tan tontas?.

Sus tres amigos se encogieron de hombros. Ellos pensaban lo mismo.

Míralo por este lado. Indicó Sean.- Si logras sacar al filósofo que traes dentro, entonces podrás alcanzar la sabiduría del antiguo egipcio. ¿Es lo que quieres, no?.

Pero no con un vejete loco como profesor. Rió Bill, imaginando la clase de persona que impartiría la clase.

Pues de buena fuente se que es un hombre joven y atractivo. Tal vez pueda hacer que nos guste un poco la clase. Sonrió Lidia, pisando a un Steve que le hacía caras graciosas.

Bill rió cuando Lidia y Steve riñeron. Era usual verlos enfrascados en rabietas y luchas.

Solo el par comprendía el significado de ellas, porque después de indagar al respecto, ni Bill ni Sean lograban dar con el verdadero motivo de estas.

Bien, en marcha entonces. Nos toca Filosofía en el aula "5 E". Indicó Bill consultando su horario.

Después se puso de pie y varias miradas siguieron su figura.

¿Qué te dijo tu madre cuando te miró así?. Cuestionó Lidia dejando a Steve de lado.

Lo mismo de siempre: "Corta tu cabello y vístete decentemente¿a caso no te da vergüenza?". Pero claro, no quise decirle que gracias a esto. Dijo señalando su cuerpo y atuendo.- Es que consigo "acompañantes". Guiñó con seducción.

El trío río. Bill simplemente era incorregible. Así que se encaminaron al aula indicada, a pasar una tarde entre Filósofos antiguos y cosas que no les interesaban.

Sirius bajó de su "Harvy" negra y con naturalidad se quitó el casco que dejó al descubierto su sedosa cabellera negra.

Después y con algo de pereza colocó el candado a su "bebé" y caminó hacia el interior del edificio.

No evitó sonreír a las personas que le habrían el paso o se cruzaban con él.

Aquel primer día en la Universidad era ocasión de contemplar nuevos y viejos rostros atractivos, que podían hacer de su vida en aquel lugar, un poco más divertida.

A su espalda llevaba una mochila negra de tirantes y su look, si fuera estudiante, sería el ordinario.

Gustaba de la moda cómoda y juvenil.

Jeans negros y camiseta azul con letras de una conocida banda de rock en frente.

Usualmente gustaba vestir con más atrevimiento, pero debía acostumbrar a los nuevos rostros a su manera de ser.

Buenas tardes Charlotte. Sonrió a la joven profesora de historia que derramó un poco de café al mirar a quien le saludó.

Hola Sirius. ¿Qué tal las vacaciones?. Sonrió la mujer, limpiando su desorden.

Me hacían falta. No me quejó. Guiñó el hombre, caminando hacia su gaveta en aquella aula de profesores.

Con total naturalidad sacó su carpeta y miró sus nuevos horarios.

Era común en aquella Universidad el orden y los métodos indirectos de comunicación.

Si un profesor tenía que enterarse sobre algo, solo debía acudir a su gaveta en aquella aula y tendrían lo que deseaba.

Por eso no le sorprendió encontrar también anexado, el nuevo plan de estudios de aquel nuevo semestre.

Sigo sin comprender el porque teniendo tanto dinero no emplean las "juntas de profesores". ¿Qué no pueden ser una Universidad normal?. Se quejó el hombre, cerrando su gaveta.

Sabes que este sistema nos ahorra la "vocecilla" adormilada del director. La verdad yo prefiero esto que escucharlo a él. Sonrió Charlotte, saludando a un par de profesores más que en ese momento entraban.

Sirius olvidó el asunto y se dirigió a la mesita donde reposaba la cafetera. El hombre era adicto a la cafeína, por lo que no fue sorpresa mirarlo servirse una taza de café negro bien cargada que le regresó la vitalidad que necesitaba recobrar.

Sus ojos azules se cerraron y no pudo evitar recordar su maravillosa experiencia nocturna.

Su cuerpo tembló y sin ocultarlo deseó obtener aun más de aquel pelirrojo de apariencia rebelde.

Aquello era lo que más llamaba su atención. Pero obviamente no podía hacer nada más que recordar y sonreír con lujuria a sus recuerdos.

Vaya, vaya. Pero si se trata de Sirius Black, el profesor de Filosofía y próximo escritor de esta nuestra prestigiosa Universidad. ¿No les da gusto tenerlo entre nuestras filas?.

La voz mordaz del trigueño Marco Elenin le hizo sonreír con ironía.

Aquel hombre, también profesor, ciertamente le crispaba los nervios.

Hola, Marco. Saludó Sirius sin siquiera mirarlo.

Qué¿el profesor Black amaneció de mal humor?. Sonrió el hombre trigueño, acercándose a Sirius para tomar una gaseosa.

En realidad estoy de excelente buen humor Marco. Sonrió Sirius mirando por vez primera a su interlocutor, quien estaba bastante cerca de él.-Tuve una noche magnífica. Susurró, felicitándose por el estremecimiento que ocasionó en el trigueño.

Vaya. Tan zorro como siempre¿no?. Habló Marco.-El director debería de obtener referencias antes de contratar a su personal.

Si, claro. ¿Eso te incluye a ti Elenin?. Cuestionó Sirius, amando el sonrojo de furia que el hombre evidenció.

Al menos yo no ando exhibiendo mis "regalitos".

¿Envidia?. Exclamó Sirius, girando un poco su cuello para que Elenin mirara mejor sus cardenales.

Ya quisieras. Masculló este, gruñendo por lo bajo.

Sirius amaba molestar a aquel hombre. Era su mayor rival en Filosofía, pero a pesar de todo él siempre salía triunfador. No solo en los conocimientos, sino en la materia.

Los estudiantes por lo general se inscribían en las clases de Sirius y los que no conseguían un lugar con él, eran remitidos a Marco Elenin.

Tal vez por eso el hombre trigueño odiaba a Sirius o tal vez, por alguna otra razón oculta.

Bueno, yo me retiro. Mis alumnos esperan por mi. Comunicó Sirius cerrando aquella "charla".

Eres un haragán Black. ¿Lo sabías?. Desafió Marco con rabia.

No, solo es el privilegio por ser un excelente profesor. Yo elijo mis horarios y como vez, llego más tarde que tú.

Sirius tomó su mochila y se encaminó hacia la salida, saludando a aquellos que le dedicaban una tímida sonrisa.

Marco entonces gruñó cual león enfadado.

Maldito Black. Algún día me las pagarás. Ya encontraré la manera. Susurró el trigueño.

La rivalidad que Marco Elenin se había forjado con Sirius, era milenaria. Pero el hombre de finta rebelde no le tomaba mayor importancia.

Más Elenin si, y como siempre, buscaba afanosamente alguna manera de desterrar de la preferencia a Sirius, el cual según él no era digno de estar en tan prestigiosa y solemne Universidad.

Más solamente él lo pensaba. Sirius en realidad agradaba mucho.

Celos profesionales y tal vez...de algo más.

Bill

Bill

¡WILLIAM!.

El grito propició ricitas en todo el salón y el aludido simplemente frunció el entrecejo.

¿Qué quieres?. Indicó el pelirrojo a su rubio compañero.

Te he estado hablando. ¿En que diablos piensas?. Has estado distraído toda la mañana.

Creo que lo que piense no es público. Respondió el pelirrojo con enfado.

Ya lo sé, pero al menos ten la decencia de atender a lo que te digo.

El rubio se cruzó de brazos y volteó su cuerpo.

Bill entonces aceptó que había sido un poco desconsiderado, pero ciertamente los pensamientos de su apasionada noche no lo dejaban en paz.

Aun en su mente, seguía recibiendo los labios y manos de aquel diestro y atractivo hombre que había sido sin duda el amante más selecto y fantástico que había tenido.

Sirius. Como el hombre se hizo llamar solamente, lo dejó completamente complacido. Cosa que jamás lograba alcanzar.

Su cuerpo temblaba de solo recordar las caricias del hombre y no podía evitar hundirse en los espléndidos recuerdos. Que al final eran eso, recuerdos que no se harían nunca más realidad.

Lo siento Steve. Hoy no es mi día. Se excusó el pelirrojo, dejando que su llamativa coleta roja se posara en su hombro.

Steve sonrió. No podía enfadarse con Bill, pero si podía, al menos, hacerse el "digno".

Esta ofensa te costará un postre en la cafetería, Weasley.

Lo que pidas, amigo. Guiñó el pelirrojo, sabiendo que su "ofensa" estaba saldada.

Hey, que el profesor se ha tardado. ¿Qué ocurrir�?. Indicó Lidia a su espalda.

El aula estaba repleta. Era una de esas clásicas aulas de película, donde los asientos se situaban a desnivel.

Y no era para menos. La Universidad en verdad era prestigiosa.

Lo extraño de todo, era que el aula estaba a reventar y con alumnos que no eran exactamente de "primeros años".

¿Por qué Filosofía es tan asediada?. Indagó Sean, que enfocaba la habitación con mayor claridad.

No lo sé. Pero escuché que esta clase era la mejor y por eso nos he apuntado a ella. Aunque me costó mucho hacerlo. Indicó Lidia, siendo ella la encargada de la elección de clases pares.

Bill solo sonrió. A él en realidad no le agradaba demasiado la Filosofía, pero en cambio Historia antigua era su preferida.

Podía pasar días enteros enfrascado en un libro antiguo, mirando el como los pueblos pasados vivían y se las ingeniaban para subsistir.

Era en lo único en lo que el rebelde William podía quedarse quieto por unos minutos.

Pero debía asistir a aquella materia. No sabía para qué le serviría en un futuro. Pero debía hacerlo.

Creo que ya viene.

Escuchó el pelirrojo que varias chicas decían.

A Bill le pareció una tontería, por lo que regresó a su lectura de Historia de la Antigua Alejandría, y se olvidó por completo de lo demás.

Pero en cuanto la puerta del aula se abrió y los claros pasos del profesor que comenzaba a ascender por los escalones de la puerta trasera se escuchaban, el pelirrojo se percató de que toda la bulliciosa aula quedaba en silencio.

Steve le dio un codazo en el costado para que pusiera atención a lo que sucedía.

El rubio tenía tremenda sonrisa de sorna en el rostro. Steve solía mofarse de profesores incompetentes o de sus compañeros. Así que Bill entonces, indagó el verdadero motivo de aquella actitud.

Más cuando el pelirrojo sonriente también, miraba con atención al profesor que había llegado ya a su puesto original, tuvo que sofocar un grito de sorpresa ante lo que encontró.

¿Qué te ocurre?. Te has puesto pálido. Le susurró Steve a su lado.

Bill negó con la cabeza. Sus gestos eran más de asombro que de espanto.

Sin duda la vida era una Ironía.

Cuando el profesor depositó su mochila sobre el escritorio, sonrió y miró a su "concurrencia".

Como siempre, tenía "sala llena" y la mayoría de los rostros ya los conocía.

Gustaba de mirar a sus alumnos, pero cuando llegó a la primera fila y enfocó su azulada mirada con su similar, su vívido color bajó de improvisto.

Fue entonces cuando Bill sonrió con seducción y se acomodó de mejor manera en el asiento.

Había reñido con Lidia por hacerlos sentar en aquellos lugares, pero sin duda había sido una excelente elección.

Desde ahí su visión era completa.

"Vaya, vaya. ¿Qué tenemos aquí?". Se dijo Sirius mentalmente, regresando la sonrisa cómplice a la primera fila.

Sin duda se había sorprendido tanto como el pelirrojo que seguía observándolo.

Pero ambos eran rápidos en alcanzar la calma y como su porte lo indicaba, recios a exponerla ante tantas personas.

Bienvenidos a mi clase. Pronunció Sirius, desviando levemente su mirada azul de la de un Bill que se mordió los labios con erotismo.- Algunos rostros ya los conozco. Guiñó a un par de chicas que se sonrojaron al extremo.- Otros tantos son nuevos, y los restantes...no tanto. A esta frase miró a Bill, quien despegó un poco sus labios y pasó su lengua por estos.

Sirius solo sonrió por respuesta.

Para los que no me conocen, mi nombre es Sirius Black y durante este semestre haremos un pequeño viaje por lo que es, sin duda, lo mejor del mundo: La Filosofía.

La mitad de la clase suspiró al tono encantador que Sirius empleó ante esta frase.

No es nada común. Susurró Lidia siguiendo detalladamente al profesor.

Es un engreído. Susurró Steve por respuesta.

A mi me parece bastante...justo para la materia. Indicó Sean inspeccionando las palabras del hombre.

¿Qué opinas Bill?.

El pelirrojo que permanecía atento a los movimientos de Sirius, solo sonrió y guiñó un ojo con seducción. Algo que sus amigos no miraron, por la rapidez de la acción.

A mi me parece que es...perfecto.

Vaya. Ha sido sin duda la clase más...encantadora que he tenido en mi vida. Sonrió la joven morena, al salir del aula de Filosofía.

¿Clase?. Si te la pasaste mirando al profesor. Riñó Steve, quien a su parecer la materia y el docente eran inservibles.

Pues yo concuerdo con Lidia. Ha sido una experiencia diferente. Sonrió Sean, limpiando sus anteojos.

Bill movió un poco la cabeza y sonrió a la nada, lo que provocó que sus compañeros lo miraran con extrañeza.

Se ha pasado la clase completa coqueteándole a alguien. Indicó Steve a sus dos amigos en un murmullo.

Si. Por más que quise saber a quien. No pude. Lidia hizo un puchero. Por lo regular su pelirrojo amigo gustaba de elegir partidos atractivos y la chica disfrutaba de admirarlos.

Pues...yo creo que fue al profesor. Indicó Sean y como si de blasfemia se tratara, tanto la joven como el rubio pararon en seco.

¿Estas loco Sean?. Sabes que eso...

Está prohibido. Finalizó Steve, mirando a un Bill conversar con unas chicas.

Sean sonrió. Amaba esos debates.

Se oyen como un par de ancianos del siglo pasado. Bill no es ningún niño. Tiene veinte años y sabe lo que hace. Indicó Sean, procurando que el pelirrojo no los escuchara discutir sobre su intimidad.

Ya lo sabemos y no se lo reprochamos. Respondió Lidia mirando al pelirrojo.

Pero esta Universidad es demasiado prestigiosa y sobrepasa toda expectativa. Si Bill se "encuentra" con un profesor, sería como...

Una expulsión directa. Ya lo sé. Indicó el mismo pelirrojo, que se había acercado a sus amigos.

Los tres chicos guardaron silencio. Bill era un chico que no gustaba indagaran en su vida. Ni siquiera sus amigos.

Nosotros solo...

Les agradezco su preocupación Lidia querida, pero ya soy lo suficientemente grande para cuidarme.

Yo sé en que me meto y descuiden, que las reglas se hicieron para romperse. Guiñó el muchacho, quitándole importancia a tan delicada temática.

Ninguno de los tres chicos objetó nada.

Era sabido que el instituto Universitario en donde estudiaban, era severamente recio en la imposición de normas.

No por nada los mejores alumnos y docentes se encontraban ahí.

La quiebra de alguna regla, por sencilla que pareciera, ameritaba el peor de los castigos contemplados.

Bill gustaba de romper esas reglas. Hasta ese momentos había salido ileso de todo, pero...¿quién le aseguraba que continuaría así?.

Eso era lo que sus amigos temían y ante la posibilidad de un "ataque William", tenían que prevenir.

Cuando Bill se proponía algo, no había poder humano que pudiera hacerlo desistir.

En esos momentos el profesor de filosofía salió del aula, conversando con varios alumnos que embelesadamente le miraban.

Si alguien con la suficiente atención hubiera mirado, habría observado el brillo que cruzó en los ojos azules del pelirrojo Weasley y del profesor.

Un brillo que duró escasos segundos, pero que era muestra clara de que ambas miradas volvían a reconocerse.

¿Recuerdan cuando Jerry regularmente gana a Tom?. Indagó Bill, siguiendo con la mirada a un Sirius que estaba casi fuera de su visión.

Si. Exclamaron sus amigos ante el súbito cambio de tema.

El pelirrojo sonrió con diablura.

Pues creo que un nuevo capitulo viene en camino¿Cómo Tom, casa a Jerry?.

Lidia jaló la camiseta de Steve en una clara tentativa a que dijera algo en contra del nuevo plan de su amigo.

Pero el rubio no dijo nada, solo miró a Bill tan intensamente que de haber sido real el propósito de este, el pelirrojo seguramente estaría ya atado con unas fuertes sogas.

Déjenlo. Él sabe lo que hace. Susurró Sean, aunque no tan convencido de sus palabras como hubiera querido estar.

Bill se lamió los labios y sintió como su cuerpo comenzaba a encenderse.

Por primera vez en la vida iba a ser algo que jamás había planeado: Regresar con un amante.

Sin duda lo excitante de todo sería lograr que el rebelde profesor cediera a él. Sabía que sería difícil, más no imposible.

La cacería, iniciaba.

Sirius dejó las llaves de su motocicleta sobre la mesa del recibidor y tras quitarse su clásica chamarra de cuero, se sentó en el sofá y suspiró con verdadero placer.

Sus manos viajaron entonces a su cuello, donde encontraron por compañía sendas marcas moradas de una pasión desenfrenada.

Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa y solo atinó a pronunciar un nombre: Bill.

Era increíble que la vida fuera tan paradójica.

Por la mañana el profesor suspiraba por encontrara a su amante nocturno y en esos momentos, sin ningún esfuerzo, contaba ya con la ubicación de tan sublime y perfecta aventura pelirroja.

Sin duda el mirarlo en la primera fila de una de sus clases lo sorprendió demasiado, pero constató, imaginándolo ya de antemano, lo coqueto que el pelirrojo podía resultar.

Había sido una clase bastante interesante y entre el conceder la palabra a estudiantes "embobados" y atender a que nada del material le faltara, había sido complicado seguirle el juego al pelirrojo quien a cada momento incitaba con cualquier movimiento a sus hormonas.

Sirius rió de buena manera, al pasarse una mano por los ojos.

¿Quién hubiera dicho que en realidad estás prohibido?. Se recordó con sarcasmo, pues perfectamente sabía que en la Universidad en donde estaba, cualquier tipo de relación que fuera indebida, estaba prohibida.

Así que con frustración se hizo a la idea de que el pelirrojo, al igual que muchos más, estaban descartados de su lista.

En ese momento el teléfono sonó, recordándose que debía sentarse frente a su computador y continuar tecleando el libro a medias que aun tenía guardado.

¿Ocupado?.

No, esperaba tú llamada. Sonrió Sirius, metiendo al microondas su cena congelada de ese día.

¿Alguna novedad?. Cuestionó la voz con tono dulce.

Si te refieres a mi vida...no, ninguna. Sonrió sabiendo que era mentira.

¿Y sobre el libro?.

Pues...creo que tampoco.

¡Sirius!. Retó la voz cuando el de cabello negro rió con deleite.

Tranquilízate¿quieres?. Terminaré ese libro aunque me cueste ojeras.

Mas te vale Sirius Black, no pienso permitir que nos demanden por incumplimiento de contrato.

Oh Remus, continua hablando así y terminaré por creer que en verdad no me quieres. Murmuró Sirius con voz aniñada, esa que sabía llegaba al corazón de su mejor amigo.

Y en efecto, tras el auricular un suspiro de resignación se escuchó, muestra de que no había perdido su toque.

Solo trabaja más y distráete menos¿quieres?. Veré si puedo conseguirte un plazo más largo. Añadió el hombre de nombre Remus, que en realidad era un pan de azúcar, como Sirius muchas veces le llamaba.

Gracias, eres un amor. Sonrió el de cabello negro, verificando que su cena se hubiera calentado perfectamente.

Aun no comprendo el como te ayudo en estas cosas. Debería dejarte solo para que escarmientes. Sirius, ya no eres el adolescente de diecisiete años que coqueteaba con medio mundo, desobligado y rebelde. Ya casi tienes...

No me recuerdes mi edad. Gruñó el de ojos azules, abriendo un cajón para tomar cubiertos.- Ya se que ya no soy adolescente ¿pero que tiene de malo que me comporte como deseo?. Nadie se ha quejado, por el contrario, muchos me lo agradecen. Sonrió con lujuria en la mirada.

No le veo nada de malo. Añadió Remus al instante.- Solo creo que deberías comenzar a buscar estabilidad y a una persona con la que puedas compartir tu vida. Sabes que te adoro Sirius y no me gusta verte correr de cama en cama en busca del sexo que calma tus instintos.

Sirius rió un poco. Su idea del sexo no era precisamente la que su amigo tenía en mente.

Te agradezco tú preocupación Remus y sabes perfectamente que yo también te adoro. Suspiró el ojiazul.- Pero por el momento no deseo encontrar eso que dices. Aun debo hacer varias cosas antes de siquiera pensar en estabilizarme, de hecho, no se si crea realmente en el amor.

Remus permaneció en silencio por unos minutos, mientras Sirius memoraba que la única persona a la que había amado en su vida, había muerto a causa de un accidente automovilístico.

Había sido un golpe duro para él recuperarse de todo aquel shock emocional, pero había salido adelante y no estaba seguro de querer volverse a enamorar.

Lamento haber ahondado en este tema Sirius, yo solo quiero tú bien. Susurró Remus con voz acongojada.

Y yo te lo agradezco, pero en verdad estoy bien. Trató de sonreír el de cabello negro, pero las emociones de sus recuerdos comenzaban a envolverlo por completo.

Debo irme Sirius. Comunicó Remus tras maldecirse por revivir el pasado.

¿Qué, a caso Quejicus te está molesto de nuevo?. Bromeó Sirius, recobrando su estado de ánimo.

¡Sirius, no llames así a mi novio!. Se exaltó Remus, procurando no ser escuchado por su pareja.

Es que es inevitable. Solo tú sabes que le ves a esa masa de grasa con...

¡SIRIUS!. Gritó Remus y el aludido se imaginó a un pálido muchacho sumamente exasperado y sonrojado por el enfado.

Sinceramente amaba hacer enfadar a su amigo, más aun cuando su pareja estaba de por medio y él se ensañaba con él llamándole con infinidad de apelativos.

Y es que Black y Snape, la pareja de su amigo, no podían ni verse en pintura.

Algo gracioso, a pesar de las cosas.

Buenas noches. Pronunció Remus, para ser él mismo quien cortara la comunicación de tajo.

Siius rió un poco más. Remus detestaba que él insultara a su pareja pero era inevitable, así como lo era su amistad y que el pálido chico fuera su editor.

La vida era una paradoja al fin y al cabo.

Depositó el teléfono en su lugar y después se sentó a la mesa a tratar de degustar algo que al final dejó de lado.

No le reprochaba nada a Remus, pero su charla había abierto en él heridas que creía curadas.

James. Suspiró, evocando la imagen del que él creía su único y verdadero amor.

Habían sido amigos, los mejores desde siempre, pero al cabo de los años James se había casado con una buena amiga y él entonces había ocultado su amor en el fondo de su corazón, hasta el día en que una sollozante Lily le había llamado comunicándole que su esposo, el amor de su vida, había muerto en un accidente.

Recordó entonces el frío y las lágrimas en sus ojos.

Sus esperanzas y razón de vivir se habían marchado.

Desde entonces vagaba por el mundo, procurando no enamorarse, solo disfrutar. No quería amar y volver a perder.

¿Entonces porque escribo sobre el amor?. Se preguntó con sorna, moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado.

Pasando de largo su computador, se dispuso a ducharse y a entrar en su cama. Por esa noche solamente se olvidaría del sexo, del pasado y del vacío que en verdad sentía en su interior.

No quería pensar en nada, ni siquiera en un par de ojos azules que hacían juego perfecto con un cabello color de fuego.

CONTINUARÁ...

Gracias por el apoyo, espero que el capitulo les haya gustado.

Leo todos los comentarios.

Gracias de nuevo y bueno, mis locuras continúan

**KATRINNA LE FAY**


	3. Rebelde 3

_TITULO:_** REBELDE**

**Capitulo Tres**

_Libro_**: Harry Potter**

_Pairings_**: S/B**

_Category_**Slash**

_Raiting_**: G, R.**

_Disclaimer_**Yo no poseo a los personajes de Harry Potter. Ellos pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y a sus respectivos socios comerciales. Esta solo es una historia escrita de fan para fans, sin fines lucrativos.**

_Tiempo_**Historia en AU.**

_Lugar_**Londres, Inglaterra.**

_Warning_**Esta historia contiene escenas Lemon. Si no te agrada este tipo de lecturas, entonces ya sabes que hacer se miró varias veces en el espejo antes de dar su aprobación total a lo que veía.**

El conjunto de esa mañana consistía en unos jeans azules bastante ajustados, junto con una camiseta sencilla de color rojo oscuro, que marcaba perfectamente su torso plano y resaltaba sus brazos blancos pero ejercitados.

Cepilló su cabello demasiadas veces, hasta que cada hebra roja supo que debía permanecer en su lugar y sin defecto alguno, sujetos como siempre en la coleta atractiva que combinaba con el zarcillo en la oreja izquierda del muchacho quien sonrió ante el toque final: perfume. Del más fino que tenía y gracias a sus amigos.

Ese que utilizaba solo en ocasiones especiales y que más de una vez le había funcionado a la perfección.

Se mordió los labios, dejando en ellos el efecto rojo que deseaba y antes de salir procuró tomar su mochila. No podía faltar su objeto casual de "simple estudiantes".

Durante toda la noche había estado divagando en escenas que su cabeza no dejaba de idear.

Muchas de las cuales eran sin duda producto de sus más secretos deseos y que por primera vez las miraba con un rostro perfecto como protagonista: Sirius Black.

Bill era demasiado joven tal vez para algunas cosas, pero sin duda muy experimentado para otras y aunque jamás en su vida se había sentido tan atraído hacia alguna persona en particular, en ese momento si experimentaba la sensación de querer obtener algo como fuera y a como diera lugar.

No era pretencioso, era bastante noble, pero en cosas que tenían por protagonista a la letra "s", él era impaciente y porque no decirlo, el número uno.

Wow, Bill, te has esmerado el día de hoy. Lo aduló Lidia, quien leía un tanto aburrida el diario matutino que Sean solía comprar por las mañanas.

Gracias. Quiero causar buena impresión. Sonrió el pelirrojo, ocultando que el profesor de filosofía era en realidad "viejo conocido" de él.

Solo espero que sepas lo que haces Bill. Guiñó la chica, deseándole lo mejor a su amigo.- Y claro, que Steve no te vea o juro que va a ponerte una gabardina muy larga sobre los hombros. Rió la de ojos verdes, recordando la polifacética personalidad de su rubio amigo y compañero de departamento.

Bill rió también, pero no le tomó demasiada importancia. Sus amigos respetaban su vida y decisiones, y no planeaba hacer nada del otro mundo, solo..."cazar de nueva cuenta a un excelente e inolvidable amante".

El pelirrojo sabía que no le era indiferente a su "profesor", por lo que sería sencillo alcanzar su objetivo cuando hacía dos días apenas había logrado acostarse con Sirius Black.

Así que revolviendo los cabellos de su amiga, salió hacia la universidad. Ese día él tenía clases más temprano y claro, aprovecharía para buscar a su "presa".

Marco Elenin caminó a paso lento hacia el interior de la universidad. Usualmente era sonriente, al menos en algunas ocasiones y con sus amigos, pero en la universidad era todo lo contrario.

No se dudaba de sus capacidades como profesor, en realidad era muy bueno, pero odiaba que las personas rebajaran sus posibilidades.

La filosofía siempre fue para él una segunda oportunidad de mirar a la vida de diferente manera. De tocarla y de besarla como muy pocos podían hacerla.

Para él era algo sagrado y sin duda pensaba que ciertas personas, para ser más preciso, "colegas", no le daban la importancia real a tan bonita rama.

Encontró, sin creerlo demasiado anormal, a Sirius Black conversando animadamente con un grupo de jóvenes alumnas que reían estrepitosamente ante los comentarios y coqueteos del profesor.

Elenin gruñó y paso de largo al grupo.

Él era de la idea de acatar las reglas como tal, cosa que Black no hacía y odiaba.

Hablando con sinceridad, llevaba bastantes años tratando de encontrar un punto débil en el hombre de faz atractiva, pero hasta ese momento aun no daba con él.

Era como si el seductor hombre lo diera y lo reservara todo por igual.

Era sin complicación alguna, un hombre especial e interesante, que tal vez en otras circunstancias él habría apreciado mejor.

Se te ve enfadado Marco. Sonrió Charlotte al mirar al joven hombre entrar al salón de maestros.

¿Cómo quieres que esté con ese Black rondando la escuela tan temprano?. Terminó de decir, como si el mundo en realidad debiera estar conciente de su estado de ánimo.

Lo siento, pero no comparto tu punto de vista. Sonrió la mujer, bebiendo rápidamente de su café y verificando la hora en el reloj sobre la puerta.-Debo irme, mi clase está por iniciar y no quiero que me dejen plantada. Sonrió la profesora de Historia, tomando su bolso y útiles para después salir a toda prisa hacia su siguiente clase.

Elenin gruñó. Odiaba a los que compartían simpatía hacia Black.

Pero cuando se sintió solo y sin ojo alguno que pudiera mirarlo, suspiró.

En realidad aun no encontraba el porqué de ese sentimiento que lo hacía enfadar.

Se miró en un pequeño espejo junto a la mesa de servicio y observó que en realidad era atractivo. Su gusto por la ropa formal era tal vez lo que lo hacía ver demasiado inaccesible y claro, también su carácter dentro de la Universidad.

Más la mayoría de sus amigos lo apreciaban en el alma.

Dejó que su mano despeinara un poco sus cabellos perfectamente acomodados y sonrió ante la imagen informal que el espejo le regresaba.

Él podía ser y hacer lo que quisiera. Él podía dejar de aparentar y él podía...

Buenos días. Oh, pero si solo estás tú.

La voz de Sirius al entrar en la habitación desvaneció sus sueños, para que inmediatamente su careta de frialdad suplantara la sonrisa antes expuesta.

Black. Repitió, acomodando su cabello y acercándose a su gaveta.

¿Amanecimos de mal humor?. Chispas, que mal. Te recomendaría algo para eso pero simplemente me es imposible lidiar con tan suprema carga de carácter. Rió Sirius, tomando algunas hojas que le esperaban ya con su nombre.

Marco gruñó. Si alguna vez había pensado que el hombre frente a él era agradable, en ese momento todo se desvanecía.

Sirius Black era desagradable y nadie le quitaba de la cabeza que no podía continuar dentro de aquella institución.

Me voy, solo vine por esto. Una de mis clases está por empezar y...¿pero a quién le hablo?. No creo que la pared me responda. Adieu. Se despidió Black tras lanzar al aire una de sus sonrisas de burla.

Elenin estalló, estrellando una de las tazas de café en el piso.

Maldito seas Sirius Black, verás que encontraré la manera de vengarme de t,i ya sea lo último que haga en este maldito mundo. Gruñó, sin evitar plasmar en sus rasgos el fino odio que sentía por su colega. Un sentimiento que provenía de otro rechazado.

Sirius amó, como siempre, el rostro enfadado de Marco y se apuntó otro punto a su favor.

Aquello era para él un deporte. Tal vez porque gozaba del enfado de ciertas personas o porque le recordaba su adolescencia, esa donde solía hacer enfadar al novio de su amigo Remus en arrebatos de rabietas terribles, que él disfrutaba con sonoras carcajadas.

Es que me recuerdas mucho a Quejicus. Rió Sirius, deteniéndose para reír a pulmón abierto ante aquello que hasta ese minuto se había percatado.

Te dije que no llamaras así a mi novio.

La voz a su espalda lo exaltó, pero tras ver el rostro de quien le hablaba, retomó su risa.

No se porque tú empeño en molestar a Severus. ¿A caso esa es tú manera sádica de entretenimiento?.

Un par de ojos dorados indagaron dentro de los azules que sonreían con burla.

Pues...solo con él. Sonrió Sirius, ganándose un pequeño golpe en su hombro.

Oye, me dolió.

Pues para la otra no será precisamente en el hombro. Anunció el joven de dorada mirada, que tras alejarse un poco de Sirius Black, pudieron reconocerse mejor sus suaves facciones, su delgada figura y su tono pálido de piel.

Oh, Remus, no te enfades conmigo. ¿Qué hago yo sin ti?. Musitó Sirius, haciendo un puchero que solo provocó la risa de su amigo.

Sirius, no se como logras que no pueda enfadarme contigo.

Es que soy irresistible, muñeco. Guiñó el de cabello negro, haciendo reír completamente a su pálido compañero.

Sirius entonces no evitó el impulso de abrazar a su amigo, el cual y tras la risa regresó el abrazo.

¿A que debo tu vista tan temprana?. Susurró Sirius, sintiéndose protegido en la intimidad de aquel abrazo exclusivo de Remus Lupin.

Solo quise visitarte antes de ir a la editorial y claro, para comunicarte que te han concedido un plazo más largo.

Sirius, mirando la soledad del pasillo, reposó su cabeza en el hombro de su amigo y se dejó mimar como cuando se sentía demasiado triste o desesperado.

El aura de Remus era maravillosa y eso Sirius lo apreciaba en el alma. Más en esos momentos en los que necesitaba de total y franco cariño.

No sé como consigues cosas que nadie más puede.

Es que no todos tienen mi toque. Guiñó Remus y el de cabello negro asintió a ello. Remus Lupin tenía un toque especial que podía abrirle mil puertas al instante si quería.

Es bueno tenerte a mi lado.

Yo siempre estaré a tú lado Sirius. Eres mi mejor amigo. Murmuró el de ojos dorados, acariciando un poco el lacio y largo cabello azabache.

Lastima que quejicus no te suelta para nada más.

¡Sirius!. Retó Remus y ante esto el aludido lanzó una carcajada. Cómo amaba ese apelativo.

No entiendo el porque siempre agredes a mi Sev. Remus se cruzó de brazos cuando Sirius se apartó de él riendo.

Es que "ese" es una cosa espantosa. Solo tú le encuentras lo atractivo.

Pues para mi lo es, aun más en la ca...

Los colores subieron al rostro pálido de Remus, cuando escuchó que había hablado demasiado.

Él era un muchacho recatado y algo reservado en cuanto a su intimidad y aunque podía escuchar todo lo que su mejor amigo hacía, no era lo mismo con él.

Remus, me sorprendes. Sonrió con cierta maldad el de cabello negro, haciendo sonrojar aun más al pálido muchacho.- Pero al menos sé que te hace feliz tener sexo con él.

Para algo debía de ser bueno, no solo para lanzar gritos de "suéltame Black o te acusaré con el director". Imitó Sirius, riendo de solo recordar sus juegos en la secundaria.

El de ojos dorados prefirió no decir nada y recuperar el color. Entre más defendía a su novio, Sirius más lo agredía. Con el paso del tiempo comprendió que era la fraternal manera que su amigo tenía de protegerlo de cualquier daño.

Lo agradecía, pero en ocasiones pensaba que era demasiado.

Ejem...olvidemos el asunto¿quieres?.

Ah, no, no lo haremos. Quiero que me digas si al menos vale la pena tener sexo con ese papanatas de Snape grasoso.

Anda, dímelo.

Remus negó, sintiendo que el color rojo regresaba a sus mejillas.

No te diré algo tan personal Sirius Black.

Oh, vamos Remus. Dime al menos si te hace gemir con intensidad.

¡SIRIUS!. Gritó Remus mirando en derredor, comprobando que nadie los había escuchado.

Entonces el de cabello negro acorraló al de ojos dorados contra la pared y una seriedad inusual atravesó sus rasgos blancos.

Remus tragó con fuerza. Sirius no solía ser tan serio y algo no estaba demasiado bien en todo aquello.

¿Si...rius?. Tartamudeó Remus cuando el de cabello negro se acercó peligrosamente a él, mientras sus azulados ojos miraban los suyos.

Remus

¿Si?.

Cerca, muy cerca...respiraciones agitadas y un Remus tembloroso de hacer algo contra aquel acercamiento indebido.

Remus...

Voz muy lenta y cerca del oído del pálido muchacho. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?.

Remus...anda, dime¿si¿si¿si?.

Sirius rió cuando pronunció aquellas palabras, ganando solo un golpe bastante fuerte en su brazo derecho.

Eres un insoportable Sirius Black. Sino fueras mi amigo ya te habría...arggg. Gruñó el siempre paciente Remus Lupin, admirando como su mejor amigo se doblaba por la risa.

Sirius volvió a abrazar al enfurruñado Remus, esperando que la acción lo reconciliara con su siempre cordial amigo.

Lo...siento. Es que no puedo...resistirme. Decía aun entre risas, escuchando que poco a poco Remus también comenzaba a reír.

Ambos, abrazados, rieron cual niños al realizar una broma.

En su infancia habían sido los mejores bromistas del mundo, pero en ese momento tal vez la risa era necesaria para la tensión, relajación y vida de los dos hombres que habían olvidado lo que aquella pequeña palabra podía conllevar.

Después de un momento, decidieron tranquilizarse y quedar unos minutos en aquella posición que les beneficiaba tan plácidamente.

El pasillo continuaba desierto. Muchos alumnos se encontraban en clase y otros ni siquiera habían llegado aun.

Pero ciertamente hubo uno que por azares de la "causalidad" llegó a aquel pasillo, encontrando una escena que no le gustó demasiado.

Sus ojos azules se ensancharon y lentamente sintió como cierto sentimiento terminaba por abrumarlo un poco.

Bill parpadeó varias veces, pero No, la escena continuaba ante sus ojos.

¿Qué era lo que hacía su presa abrazado a ese hombre pálido?.

No lo sabía, pero trataría de averiguarlo.

Lo siento. Se disculpó hablando en voz alta.- No sabía que a estas horas de la mañana los profesores solían tener sus encuentros amorosos en el pasillo.

Si, golpe bajo e hiriente, pero Bill era un Rebelde de normas y vida de corazón.

Sirius escuchó la voz suave pero molesta, y en el acto se desprendió del calor de los brazos de un Remus sonrosado y a punto de salir corriendo del lugar.

Oh, buen día señor Weasley. Sonrió Sirius quitándole importancia a la escena y oración del chico.

Bill frunció un poco el entrecejo. ¿A caso Black no había escuchado su comentario?.

Observó a Remus y no se inmutó siquiera en mirarlo descaradamente de arriba a abajo con cierta indagación.

No era demasiado atlético ni musculoso. Pero ciertamente tenía un aura atractiva.

Gruñó por lo bajo. Aquello no le daba buena espina.

Sirius sonrió discretamente, mirando que su "alumno" recorría con la vista a su mejor amigo.

Así que él hizo lo mismo con el pelirrojo que esa mañana lucía verdaderamente apetecible.

Lamió sus labios con igual discreción y procuró mirar con más detenimiento el cómo los jeans se ajustaban a las piernas torneadas y perfectas del muchacho.

Sin duda un manjar para deleitar la pupila.

¿Se le ofrece algo señor Weasley?. Indagó Sirius momentos después.

Bill viró hacia el de cabello negro y enarcó una ceja. No le gustaba que precisamente él lo llamara con aquel apelativo tan formal.

Pero eso podía cambiar de inmediato.

Nada, Sirius. Sonrió. ¿No merecía aquella excesiva confianza hacia un profesor una sanción?. Si, pero a él no le importó.

Por eso puso su mejor pose de seducción, invitando silenciosamente al de cabello negro a entrar en acción.

Sirius entendió el mensaje. Habría querido lanzarse sobre el pelirrojo. En verdad lo deseaba, pero debía respetar las normas.

Al menos era tal vez lo único que su carácter le permitía no romper.

Entonces le sugiero que continúe su camino señor Weasley. Las clases comenzaron y un alumno no debe estar fuera de ellas.

La fría respuesta de Sirius desilusionó un poco a Bill, quien sintiéndose derrotado por esa ocasión asintió a las palabras del profesor y continuó con su camino. Eso si, avanzando de manera sugestiva, sin rayar en lo excesivo. Solo lo justo, para la sugestión.

Sirius siguió muy de cerca al joven pelirrojo y mentalmente alabó el contoneo de aquel cuerpo que conocía a la perfección.

Lamió sus labios e hizo lo imposible por controlar sus instintos. Seguramente de lo contrario saltaría sobre el muchacho.

Remus miraba todo con atención y no supo si la sonrisa maliciosa que se formó en sus labios era para bien o para "jugar".

Es un bombón. Murmuró Sirius, regresando su atención a su amigo.

Lindo muchacho¿es tú estudiante?. Remus fingió demencia.

Si. Respondió el de cabellera negra, pensando aun en Bill.

¿Entonces...?.

¿Entonces que?. Indagó Sirius sin comprender.

Vamos Sirius, esa mirada no la tienes todos los días. Es bastante atractivo y al parecer de tú gusto. Sonrió Remus con picardía.

Ah no, él no. Negó Black con risa en labios.- Ya sabes que me comerían vivo si hago lo que estás pensando.

El pálido muchacho rió. Ahora era su turno de divertirse un poco.

Si no te conociera entonces creería en lo que dices. Pero eres Sirius Black. Tú lo puedes todo cuando deseas algo. ¿No me digas que ahora las normas de la escuela te detendrán a ti, el gran rebelde del colegio?.

El aludido sonrió ante la sarcástica frase de su amigo. Para él no había imposibles, pero ciertamente ya había descartado al pelirrojo y no podía retractarse aunque quisiera "tenerlo" nuevamente.

Pues siento informarte que esta vez así será.

No lo creo. Sonrió Remus con incredulidad.

Pues hazlo. Ese chico está prohibido...aunque ya me acosté con él. Murmuró lo último. No deseaba rebelar aun nada sobre su encuentro con el pelirrojo Weasley.

El de ojos dorados solo rió. Tal vez su amigo solo se estaba haciendo del rogar.

Bueno, lo que digas. Solo...

¿Solo?.

Nada. Pensé que continuabas siendo el mismo Sirius seductor de siempre. Pero creo que me equivoque. En fin. Te veré después, solo he venido de paso.

El muchacho pálido se encaminó hacia la salida con sonrisa en labios. Él conocía demasiado bien a su amigo como para no saber sus intenciones.

Y claro, después de sus palabras, solo era cuestión de tiempo para lo inevitable.

Más pronto cae un hablador que un cojo. Susurró Remus, cuando tras un guiño desapareció de la vista de su amigo.

El de ojos azules solo río, retomando su camino.

Remus estaba equivocado si pensaba que con su jueguito de palabras caería.

No, él ya había tomado una verdaderamente difícil decisión y no volvería a tocar al joven Weasley.

Aunque me vuelva loco. Mencionó, verificando su reloj de muñeca.

La clase de Filosofía de esa tarde finalizó igual que siempre: con ovaciones y con deseos de que durara más allá de una hora.

Los estudiantes comenzaron a abandonar el aula con renuencia, esperando que llegara la siguiente oportunidad de volver a ver al atractivo profesor Black, que hacía sin duda de sus clases algo especial.

Bill, como desde el primer día, se sentó en la primer fila, siendo este el lugar más asediado por todos.

Recogió sus libros con total lentitud y los guardó en su mochila.

Sus pensamientos continuaban vagando sobre el encuentro que había tenido con Sirius y su...¿amante, novio?. No sabía, pero si le molestaba el hecho de haberlo encontrado tan cerca del otro hombre.

Maldición. No te intereses demasiado Bill. Se dijo así mismo, procurando no perder los estribos totalmente.

Colgó su mochila al hombro, bajó tres escalones y se dirigió a la puerta de la parte baja del aula.

Cavilando en sus propios problemas y sentimientos, no se percató de que una mirada azul le seguía con atención. No hasta que una voz varonil y profunda le llamó.

Espera un momento. Deseo hablar contigo.

Bill paró en seco y giró casi instantáneamente hasta donde la voz provenía.

Sirius le estaba pidiendo que se quedara y eso él lo miró como una oportunidad, por eso volvió a morderse un poco los labios y a impregnar en ellos un color rojizo carnoso que sin duda resultaba más que apetecible.

Caminó hasta situarse muy cerca del profesor, quien prefirió no mirarlo para evitar tentaciones indebidas.

Dime. Ofreció Bill con total confianza, imprimiéndole a su voz un toque de coquetería infalible.

Sirius sonrió mentalmente, el muchacho sabía lo que hacía. Sin duda alguna un "rebelde de corazón".

Dejó su carpeta sobre el escritorio y tras asegurarse de que no quedaba nadie más dentro del aula, habló con inusual seriedad.

Voy a pedirle un inmenso favor señor Weasley. Habló sin tutear.

El pelirrojo asintió sin dejar su porte seductor.

No vuelva a indagar de esa manera en mi vida privada. Si mantengo mi distancia con usted, al menos espero reciprocidad. No le he dado motivos para que aparezca de manera descarada indagando sobre mi vida, mucho menos sobre las personas que la comparten.

En otras palabras, manténgase lejos de mi privacidad.

Bill abrió sus ojos azules con inmensa impresión, mirando que Sirius hablaba más que en serio.

Decepcionado ante su nuevo y directo fallo, asintió con toda la dignidad que le fue posible recolectar y giró sobre sus pasos sin esperar nada más.

¿Por qué estaba fallando de tal manera?.

¿A caso había perdido el toque?.

¿O sería a caso que Sirius en verdad no deseaba nada con él?.

Pero yo vi su deseo. Murmuró casi llegando a la puerta.

Ah, y otra cosa señor Weasley. Pronunció Black con total tranquilidad.

Bill se dio la vuelta, esperando encontrar una retractación de lo pasado, pero lo único que encontró fue la misma pose distante de hacía momentos.

Dime.

No vuelva a llamarme con tanta familiaridad. Soy el profesor Black. Qué no se le olvide.

Bill se sintió herido en su propio orgullo de rebelde sin causa, por lo que volviendo a girar salió del aula con el rostro sonrojado, sin despedirse siquiera de su interlocutor.

Es lo mejor. Suspiró Sirius, sintiendo que tal vez si el pelirrojo se quedaba más tiempo a su lado, no resistiría el impulso de lanzarse, acorralarlo y besarlo con pasión.

Solo el cielo sabía cuanto le atraía aquel chico prohibido.

No, no, no, no. Repetía Bill con verdadera rabia. ¿Por qué le salían las cosas mal cuando su plan era infalible?.

Se detuvo y golpeo despacio pero repetidas veces su frente contra la pared.

¿En qué fallé, en qué?. Yo sé que me desea tanto como yo a él. Yo sé que no ha olvidado esa noche al igual que yo.

Si nos anhelamos tanto¿por qué no puede dejarse llevar por sus deseos?. Maldición. Dijo, reanudando su marcha hasta la biblioteca. Sin duda a parte de fallar en su plan "infalible", había recibido una humillación y un sonrojo de cierta frustración en el rostro.

Momentos después se sentó en la mesa de la biblioteca tras un gruñido bastante sonoro para el volumen permitido en el lugar.

¿Y ahora que te sucede?. Sean le miró con bastante asombro. Bill casi nunca se enfadaba.

Nada. Volvió a gruñir el muchacho, dejando caer la mochila en el piso.

Sean miró a Lidia y esta alzó los hombros. No entendía el estado anímico de su amigo cuando en la mañana había sido perfecto.

¿Por qué te retrasaste tanto¿algo anda mal?. Indagó Steve, dejando la enciclopedia de lado.

No. Murmuró Bill, sacando un par de libretas de su mochila.

Lidia le hizo una señal al rubio de que no continuara indagando. Si el pelirrojo no deseaba hablar entonces no lo haría.

Los tres chicos asintieron en silencio, retomando sus deberes.

Solo un par de minutos habían pasado, cuando la molesta voz de Bill los sacó de concentración.

Me riñó.

Los tres le miraron sin comprender.

El tonto profesor de Filosofía me riñó.

¿Te retó?. ¿Qué hiciste?. Susurró Sean con algo de emoción.

El pelirrojo gruñó nuevamente, pero terminó por explicar el motivo de su enfado.

Cuando el relato terminó, los tres rostros frente al pelirrojo hicieron un esfuerzo grande por no reír.

Era la primera vez que Bill fallaba y que se sentía tan curiosamente ofendido.

Yo creo que es una señal de que no sigas adelante. Comunicó Lidia, superando su risa.

Yo también lo creo. No es sano que persigas al profesor de esa manera. Mejor que sean así las cosas. Indicó Steve, mirando de soslayo su enciclopedia.

Pues yo creo que ha sido el mejor reto que te han dado en toda tu vida. Rió Sean, tapando su boca para no ser reprendido.

Bill gruñó y frunció el entrecejo. ¿Cómo se suponía que él saliera adelante sin el apoyo de sus amigos cuando estos hacían todo lo contrario?.

Sin duda aquel no era su día.

No te enfades Bill. Es solo que...

Olvídenlo¿si?.

El pelirrojo guardó sus cosas y se incorporó de la silla. No estaba para bromas.

Cuando el chico salió, el trío rió con bastante simpleza.

Pobre Bill. Ojalá esto le enseñe a desistir.

¿Tu crees?.

Apoyo a Lidia. Informó Steve con conformidad.

No se hagan demasiadas ilusiones. Bill no es de los que se quedan quietos cuando algo desean.

Lidia y Steve miraron a Sean quien regresaba a su lectura.

El de gafas tenía razón. Bill no se quedaba con los brazos tranquilos y aquello en lugar de causarles gracia, los incomodó un poco, seguramente el pelirrojo tenía un plan de reserva.

CONTINUARÁ...

Agradezco enormemente su espera y sus comentarios.

Tal vez esta historia no sea una de las más asediadas ni leídas, pero me conformó con saber que unas pocas personas la siguen y claro, con escribirla pues es mi inquietud desde hace un tiempo.

Un saludo afectuoso y espero que el capitulo haya sido de su agrado, su amiga:

KATRINNA LE FAY 


	4. Rebelde 4

_TITULO:_** REBELDE**

**Cuatro**

_Libro_**: Harry Potter**

_Pairings_**: S/B**

_Category_**Slash**

_Raiting_**: G, R.**

_Disclaimer_**Yo no poseo a los personajes de Harry Potter. Ellos pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y a sus respectivos socios comerciales. Esta solo es una historia escrita de fan para fans, sin fines lucrativos.**

_Tiempo_**Historia en AU.**

_Lugar_**Londres, Inglaterra. semanas habían pasado desde aquel episodio en el aula de filosofía.**

Bill se mantenía al margen de toda situación, lo que incluía por supuesto a cierto profesor.

El pelirrojo ya no se sentaba en primera fila, sino en las últimas y pasaba toda la hora de aquella clase leyendo sobre Historia antigua o preparando cualquier otra clase que tuviera pendiente.

Su forma de vestir también había cambiado, y aunque el pelirrojo se veía perfectamente bien con cualquier atuendo, ciertamente no era lo mismo mirarlo vestir con esmero que con simpleza.

Sirius comenzó a notar el cambio. Había alejado al pelirrojo y eso en vez de alegrarlo, lo mortificaba.

Ya no habían coqueteos ni sonrisas pícaras.

Ya no había ojos centellantes ni necesitados, mucho menos el deseo que era común mirar en los azules ojos de Bill Weasley.

Si, Sirius había perdido al pelirrojo y aunque se esmeraba en no admitirlo, extrañaba las pequeñas muestras de halagos o sensualidades que se obsequiaban mutuamente.

La clase de aquel día finalizó similar a las de siempre, pero en lugar de que los ojos de Sirius se enfocaran en sus libros y mochila en el escritorio, buscaron con insistencia la figura de cierto chico que ese día portaba pantalones negros y playera blanca.

Demasiado común si se trataba de cualquier persona, más no para Bill. Él era diferente.

El profesor miró bajar a su alumno en compañía de cierto rubio que ya antes había visto con el pelirrojo.

Tal vez eran amigos, tal vez no, pero ciertamente pasaron a su lado sin siquiera mirarle, o al menos lo que el profesor deseaba era que sus "iguales" lo buscaran y le proporcionaran esa chispa que deseaba en realidad.

Cuando ambos muchachos salieron del aula, Sirius se permitió suspirar hondamente.

¿Qué sucedió Bill?. Pensé que eras más persistente, pero tal vez me equivoqué. Musitó, guardando sus cosas en su mochila.

¿Se te escapó el muchacho?. Que mal. Debiste actuar cuando pudiste hacerlo.

La voz en la puerta solo le hizo mover la cabeza con negativa.

Era lo mejor. No quiero perder este trabajo Remus y él, como ya te lo había dicho: está prohibido.

Ese día Remus había invitado a comer al de cabello negro, con el fin de charlar sobre los aspectos más importantes del libro de Sirius.

Si ese jovencito en verdad está "prohibido", como tú dices¿por qué entonces tienes esa sombra de decepción en tú rostro?.

Sirius gesticuló y trató de mantener su usual y despreocupada sonrisa de siempre.

En verdad¿por qué se sentía decepcionado cuando él mismo había propiciado ese final?.

Tienes razón. Soy un tonto. Pronunció quitándole valor a sus "penas".- Vamonos antes de que cierren ese restaurante de comida italiana¿por qué puedo comer lo que quiera verdad?. Bromeó Sirius y Remus solo asintió.

Sirius caminaba con el rostro alegre, saludando y bromeando cual era su costumbre, pero no en vano Remus conocía perfectamente bien a su mejor amigo.

Sin duda el chico pelirrojo que había conocido hacía algunos días, era bastante más que una aventura para Sirius.

El de ojos dorados pensó que era la primera vez que miraba verdadero interés en los ojos de su amigo, claro, aparte de James.

Tal vez era deseo reprimido y frustrado. Tal vez solo sería cuestión de una noche para que todo en Sirius regresara a la normalidad. Pero aventura o no, Sirius Black se miraba diferente y el "culpable" era el atractivo pelirrojo Weasley.

Debo hacer una observación. Llamó Steve al sentarse con Bill en la cafetería.

Dime. Sonrió el pelirrojo, mirando el menú de ese día.

Deseo felicitarte por tu buen comportamiento. Guiñó el rubio, quien palmeó fraternalmente el hombro de su amigo.

Bill parpadeó sorprendido, pero de inmediato comprendió a lo que el rubio se refería.

No es buen comportamiento Steve, tan solo...pongámoslo como un "Braque". Sonrió, pidiendo un sándwich de jamón y queso.

¿Cómo es eso?. Indagó el rubio sin comprender del todo a su amigo.

Bill negó con la cabeza. No deseaba hablar sobre el asunto.

Steve se relajó. Desde hacía días que miraba a su amigo más concentrado en sus trabajos y menos interesado en cierto profesor.

Para él había sido un descanso que el pelirrojo dejara de asediar al profesor de filosofía, pero dadas las circunstancias de todo aquello lo que menos quería era que su amigo dejara su personalidad de lado y apagara su mágica luz.

Yo sé que ese sujeto hirió un poco tu orgullo Bill, pero eso no es motivo para que te estanques sin hacer nada más.

Hace días que no sales a divertirte y...¿no es obsesión lo que tienes con ese sujeto, verdad?.

Bill, quien miraba de reojo a un atractivo chico de color, dio un respigo ante las palabras de su rubio amigo.

¿Obsesión?. No, claro que no. Rió con gracia.- ¿Por qué piensas esas cosas?.

Porque te conozco perfectamente William. Agregó el rubio con seriedad.

Bill rió un poco más fuerte y al finalizar habló con tono alegre y despreocupado.

El que no haya salido a divertirme no significa que deje de lado mi personalidad o que...ese tipo me tenga obsesionado.

En realidad necesito concentrarme más en mis estudios porque...papá está pasando por problemas económicos y lo que menos deseo es que se preocupe por mi. No quiero derrochar el dinero innecesariamente. Es todo.

Steve se preocupó un poco por Bill. El asunto de su economía no era secreto, pero ciertamente temía que el pelirrojo sufriera algo y no lo dijera.

¿Estás corto de dinero?. Porque yo podría...

No. Denegó Bill con gentileza.- Gracias Steve, pero estoy bien. Sabes que si me muero de hambre entonces se los diré. Sonrió, mordiendo con ansias su sándwich recién servido.

Steve solo asintió. Bill era todo un caso, pero podía respirar tranquilo ya y sin el remordimiento de velar a su amigo.

"Al menos te has olvidado de ese sujeto". Pensó el rubio, acompañando a su mejor amigo en la comida de ese día.

Sirius¿de verdad te sientes bien?.

Por supuesto¿por qué habría de ser lo contrario?. Indagó el de cabello negro.

Remus alzó los hombros. No iba a dar respuestas que su amigo aun no había pronunciado.

Llevaban una hora en aquel restaurante, donde habían afianzado cabos sueltos sobre el lanzamiento del próximo libro de Sirius, aunque este continuaba sin teclear absolutamente nada.

Sirius había perdido por completo la musa de su inspiración y siempre que se sentaba frente al computador y miraba una y otra vez la misma frase sin finalizar, sentía que no podía continuar escribiendo. Algo le faltaba.

Sabes, yo sé que tú libro será todo un éxito. Claro que aun falta que lo termines y ponerle un titulo adecuado, pero auguro muy buen futuro a tu "sueño". Sonrió el de ojos dorados para disipar un tanto los pensamientos de su amigo.

Gracias. Siempre confiando en mi Remus. Sonrió el de cabello negro, de la forma especial que solo utilizaba con su mejor amigo.

Es que yo creo en Ti Sirius y siempre creeré.

En verdad te lo agradezco, no se que haría sin tu apoyo.

Pues...ser el mismo loco de siempre pero sin control.

Ambos rieron ante la broma. Más que amigos eran hermanos y cada uno disfrutaba a la par del otro.

En ese momento el móvil de Remus sonó, excusándose por la interrupción, cosa que Sirius aprovechó para mirar detenidamente el lugar.

Aquel restaurante era su favorito y ciertamente acudían a él personas muy atractivas y llamativas, pero aunque en esa ocasión hubo más de una mirada insinuante hacia él, Sirius no hizo nada por coquetear como era su costumbre.

Hacía días que no salía en busca de compañía nocturna o de fiestas, y extrañamente no añoró ese factor. Solo se dedicó a suspirar y a recordar a cierto pelirrojo de ojos azules.

¿Por qué no podía quitarse la imagen del chico Weasley de la cabeza?

Era un enigma sin resolver para él.

Pero suponía que la única noche que había compartido con el entonces desconocido de nombre Bill, tenía mucho que ver con la cuestión de no poder olvidarle.

Cerró los ojos mientras Remus continuaba charlando por el móvil y evocó la silueta salvaje de Bill sobre su cuerpo.

Sintió escalofríos al añorar el contacto quemante de la piel lechosa y exquisita del muchacho.

Había sido una noche inolvidable, donde la pasión fue la guía en toda la extensión de la palabra, pues había habido desde besos lentos y delicados, hasta los más voraces y hambrientos que jamás él hubiera imaginado.

Había sido la mejor noche de sexo que él jamás había tenido y ciertamente el tan solo recordar lo que el pelirrojo y él habían hecho, bastaba para erizarle el cuerpo y hacerlo desear más del implacable y rebelde Bill.

Si, tal vez en esos recuerdos se encontraba el porqué de su problemática. Pero sinceramente no deseaba perder su empleo y enrollarse con un estudiante significaban graves problemas.

Coqueteaba con ellos, más nunca jamás otra cosa. Lo de Bill había sido casualidad, pero no podía volver a repetirse.

Sin embargo le dolía la indiferencia del pelirrojo. Indiferencia que él mismo había provocado.

Salió de sus cavilaciones cuando escuchó la voz de Remus un tanto apenada.

Discúlpame. No fue mi intención dejarte así. Pero si gustas paso por ti en...no, no hay ningún inconveniente¿cuándo los ha habido si las cosas son para ti?.

El tono endulzado en la voz de su amigo, le indicó al de ojos azules quien era la otra persona tras el auricular.

¿Ahora, en este momento?...no puedo. Estoy comiendo con...sin, con él. Murmuró Remus demasiado bajo para ser escuchado.

Dile a quejicus que no te comeré y que cuando llegues a casa lo recompensarás con una larga sesión de sexo. Mencionó Sirius, haciendo sonrojar a su amigo.

Yo...Sev no grites...Sev...Sev...si, entiendo que lo olvidé pero...¿no podrías perdonarme?. Es la primera vez que no asisto en todo lo que llevamos juntos, amor.

Sirius rió por lo bajo. Le encantaba escuchar las conversaciones "amorosas" de su amigo.

Te...lo prometo. Remus sonrió especialmente ante esta frase, lo que le indicó al de cabello negro que su amigo había cerrado un trato del tipo "sexual".

Te cumplirá quejicus, tenlo por seguro. Casi gritó el ojiazul, haciendo sonrojar y reír con nerviosismo al de cabello castaño.

Después de eso Remus cortó la comunicación y continuó con su comida.

¿No me vas a decir lo que "ese" te dijo?. ¿Gritó mucho cuando se enteró que estabas conmigo¿me maldijo como siempre?. Dime, dime. Exclamó Sirius cual niño impaciente.

Remus solo rió divertido.

Olvidé que teníamos una cita para comer con sus padres. Es la primera vez que no asisto y pensó que me había ocurrido algo. Es todo. Indicó el muchacho pálido tras un suspiro de amor.

Sirius hizo una mueca, pero tuvo que reconocer que su mejor amigo se hallaba totalmente enamorado y la verdad, aunque no le gustaba, era correspondido.

El ojiazul reconoció también que Severus Snape se preocupaba al extremo por su pareja, aunque le daba su espacio personal.

Siempre que el de ojos dorados tardaba demasiado en arribar a su hogar, el de cabello negro y de apodo "quejicus" para Sirius, lo buscaba con desesperación y viceversa.

Aquella era una relación bonita después de todo y por primera vez una voz en su cabeza le susurró: "Yo quiero algo igual".

Le prometí que llegaría temprano a casa y que comeríamos pizza en recompensa de mi falta. Terminó por decir el muchacho pálido.

Sirius enarcó una ceja. Eso de comer pizza le había sonado a otra cosa. Pero simplemente asintió y dejó el tema por la paz.

Mientras su amigo fuera feliz, él mismo lo sería.

Así que no hablaron más de asuntos relacionados a sus vidas, sino que se enfocaron más en el trabajo y en el libro inconcluso de Black.

Pero era difícil hacer olvidar a Sirius que algo en su cabeza y corazón comenzaba a reclamar atención verdadera.

Miró los rostros sudorosos e inexpresivos. No es que fuera masoquista, pero adoró cada milímetro de aquella su "divina tarea".

Época de exámenes y una de las nuevas normas del colegio era que al menos uno de los exámenes del semestre serían supervisados por otro colega de la misma rama.

Marco Elenin fue designado entonces a "buena voluntad" para supervisar el examen de Sirius y sonrió internamente al comprobar que la mayoría de los alumnos de su colega, parecían estar en blanco total.

Habían pasado solo quince minutos después de comenzado el examen y la mayoría de los estudiantes de Filosofía querían salir corriendo del lugar.

Ciertamente Sirius era un excelente profesor, pero sin duda el examen que tenían entre sus manos había sido hecho para niveles superiores.

¿O sería que el profesor Elenin los estaba presionando demasiado?.

Esa era la cuestión que varios alumnos tenían en mente, entre ellos los amigos de William Weasley.

Demonios. Masculló Lidia al leer mejor la pregunta número quince.- Esto no lo vimos en clase. ¿A quién diablos le interesa cual es la primicia de Platón?. Ni que saqueando tumbas me vaya a servir tal idiotez. Masculló la chica, procurando que el profesor en turno no la escuchara.

Lo mismo digo...Black se ensañó con nosotros. Murmuró Steve y de reojo miró a Sean, que al ser tal vez el más listo y preparado sufría igual o más que ellos.

Solo relájense. Susurró Bill desde el asiento de arriba.- Todo esto es sencillo. Solo es cuestión de que recuerden y se tranquilicen.

¿Alguna cosa que quiera compartir señor...?.

Weasley profesor. Indicó Bill tras el asalto de Marco.- Y no, solo estaba repasando lo que estudié. Sonrió con "inocencia".

Hágalo entonces pero en voz baja o de lo contrario no habrá una segunda llamada de atención. Indicó Elenin, subiendo los escalones para mirar más de cerca a una chica que sudaba sin poder evitarlo.

Bill permanecía despreocupado y tras la mirada de sus tres amigos, sonrió, infundiéndoles confianza.

El trío comprendió y pasaron veinte minutos antes de que la clase completa pudiera relajarse.

Muchos pensaron, después del horrible examen, que la influencia de Marco Elenin había sido el detonante para su repentina amnesia.

Seguros estaban de que con el profesor Black, nada de aquello habría pasado. Pero las cosas estaban hechas y solo faltaba la calificación definitiva.

Ha sido la cosa más difícil que he hecho en mi vida. ¿A quien se le ocurre poner a ese estresante hombre en frente?. Ahora comprendo porque casi nadie quiere sus clases. Indicó Lidia tras un sonoro resoplido.

Es solo diferente, pero al final me pareció todo muy sencillo. Sonrió Sean, procurando que sus anteojos no resbalaran.

Pues yo sigo pensando que esta clase es una pérdida de tiempo¿verdad Bill?.

El pelirrojo solo alzó los hombros. Era el más tranquilo de los cuatro y nadie sabía si era porque le había ido perfectamente bien en el examen o todo lo contrario.

Relájense ya, ni que fuera el primer examen que hacen. Les propongo una buena taza de té y una amena charla para este estrés. Verán que después de eso se sentirán mucho mejor.

Los tres chicos fruncieron en entrecejo. ¿Bill Weasley ofreciendo té?. Eso si era insólito.

Oh, Bill. Creo que debemos llevarte de urgencia a la enfermería. Ya estás desvariando. Pronunció Lidia con exaltación, tomando el pulso de su pelirrojo amigo quien lanzó una sonora carcajada.

No Lidia, solo...quiero relajarme.

Sabes, normalmente te daría la razón Bill, pero tú no eres de té. Tú eres de cerveza, vino y de sexo. Y la verdad, ninguna de esas tres palabras has mencionado. Analizó Sean, mirando atentamente al pelirrojo.

Steve enarcó una ceja y asintió. Bill continuaba extraño y los temores que pretendía ocultar salieron a flote.

¿Tienes algo en mente verdad?.

¿Yo?. Cuestionó el aludido con tono infantil.

Si. Tú tienes algo entre manos William Weasley y todo eso se reduce a...

Nada. Interrumpió el pelirrojo sin dejar de sonreír.- Ya se los había dicho, mi padre tiene problemas económicos y en realidad, aunque me muera de ganas de mover el cuerpo al ritmo de rock, no estoy en condiciones de ello.

Pero si el dinero es la cuestión, entonces...

Te lo agradezco Lidia querida, pero por ahora estoy bien.

Unos momentos de silencio se otorgaron mutuamente. Bill continuaba carismático y si, había vuelto a coquetear, esta vez con cierto chico de mayores grados, cuya rama era la política, pero de ahí en fuera no se había suscitado nada más.

Tal vez el pelirrojo tenía razón y solo quería guardar un poco su capital hasta que las cosas en su casa se tranquilizaran.

Era un buen hijo después de todo y aunque Rebelde su carácter continuaba siendo, primero estaba en él la lealtad y después la diversión.

Bueno...creo que pediré un té de menta.

Y yo de frambuesa. Es exquisito.

Yo deseo un Café. No se me da demasiado el "culto inglés". Guiñó Steve y es que por sus venas sangre Australiana corría.

Bill asintió y partieron hacia la cafetería más cercana. Algo perfecto para un día lluvioso.

Sabes Black, no se porque tengo la impresión de que la sarta de alumnos que tienes solo son una farsa.

Estoy seguro que reprobarán este sencillo examen. Siseó Elenin, cuando depositó sobre la mesa de la sala de maestros los exámenes que había supervisado.- Y da gracias que no le quité el examen a nadie. Hubo muchos que se salvaron por un milagro.

Sirius frunció el entrecejo. ¿A quien le recordaba aquel hombre y su odio hacia él?.

Si, al novio de Remus. ¿Por qué sería que la ponzoña lo perseguía?.

¿Me escuchaste Black?.

Disculpa¿estabas hablando?. Lo que sucede es que estaba pensando en otros asuntos más importante que tú. Sonrió Sirius, mirando la rabia en su colega.

Solo espero que tus alumnos reprueben. Así el director por fin se dará cuenta de la ponzoña que tiene como profesor.

Sigue soñando Marco. Sonrió el de cabello negro.- Y mientras lo haces siéntate, no te vayas a cansar.

Sirius recogió la pila de exámenes correspondientes a su clase y salió del lugar, dejando como siempre a un sumamente enfadado Marco Elenin.

Si, me sigue la ponzoña porque soy irresistible. Se dijo, depositando su mochila negra en el compartimiento de su motocicleta y subiendo a ella, para posteriormente partir a toda velocidad hacia rumbo desconocido.

Aquel día había sido agotador. Él no era de la idea de supervisar otras clases que no eran las suyas, pero era norma superior y no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Odiaba las normas, pero si quería conservar su empleo, debía respetarlas. Además le iba bastante bien en esa Universidad y sus tiempos libres eran agradables.

Pero sin duda sus expectativas eran altas y por lo tanto no se conformaba con solo una cosa.

Arribó a su departamento y al igual que siempre la soledad le pegó de lleno.

La lluvia había arreciado en el trayecto de la universidad hacia su destino y su cuerpo se encontraba totalmente empapado.

Revisó el contestador sin encontrar mensajes relevantes, lo mismo con su correo.

Últimamente Sirius pensaba que su vida era monótona y como llevaba en cima demasiado trabajo, no podía darse el lujo de descansar un poco.

Se introdujo en su habitación y el afiche de la banda U2 le dio la bienvenida.

Sonrió al mirar el viejo poster. Sin duda "Bono" ya no tenía la misma edad que aparentaba en la pared, pero dado el tiempo que llevaba en la misma posición, era comprensible.

Madura Black. Se dijo, pensando por millonésima vez en quitar el afiche y otras cosas que había comenzado a almacenar des que vivía solo.

Admiró su habitación. Un lugar espacioso, donde una cama amplia con cobertor azul profundo le sonrió recordándole lo abrigadora que podía ser.

Un televisor de proporciones adecuadas, un escritorio, luz adecuada, ventanales grandes y un armario, donde su estrambótico y sexy guardarropa esperaba por ser utilizado.

Si, eso era su oasis personal, donde podía relajarse sin más compañía que él mismo y su soledad.

Un santuario privado que nadie podía arrebatarle y el cual había construido a través de esfuerzos y sacrificios.

Se despojó del calzado y después de desprenderse de la chaqueta negra, ese día de mezclilla, comenzó a quitarse la ropa empapada.

Una por una las prendas fueron cediendo, hasta que la estética figura de Sirius hizo contraste con el inmueble.

Sin perder tiempo entonces se introdujo en el baño, donde minutos después el agua tibia reconfortó su helado cuerpo.

Gustaba del acicalado completo. No por nada conservaba su llamativa y pulcra apariencia, por lo que con suaves movimientos comenzó a enjabonar su cuerpo.

Acarició su cuello y cerró los ojos ante sus propias caricias.

Hacía ya semanas que no tenía compañía alguna y su cuerpo siempre activo reclamaba por ello.

Más su excusa ya la sabía de memoria, por lo que él mismo decidió satisfacerse un poco, mientras alguien más lo "consolaba".

Sus manos recorrieron su tórax con lentitud, subieron y bajaron varias veces, hasta hacer estremecer la piel del ojiazul.

Permitió que el agua jugara un poco con su espalda y tras acariciar un poco sus muslos, decidió bajar un tanto más.

Mmm. Suspiró ante su propio toque, deseando más que algo ligero.

Pronto lo que fue algo silencioso, se convirtió en un recital completo de gemidos intensos y necesarios.

Oh, Mmmm. Ahhh.

Sirius era un excelente amante sin duda y como tal podía satisfacerse así mismo con gran dedicación, por lo que moviendo un poco la mano que apretaba su erguido sexo, continuó con sus caricias al punto de olvidarlo todo, incluyendo en dónde se encontraba.

Ahhh, si...si...Oh Bill sigue, sigue. Gimió alto y claro, mientras su mundo estallaba en colores fascinantes.

Cuando Sirius se sintió relajado después del orgasmo y su cuerpo regresó a la normalidad, terminó con su ducha y envolvió su cintura con una toalla blanca.

Caminó sin prisa a su habitación y ahí se dedicó a colocarse la ropa, procurando acariciar su aun sensible piel.

Bill. Susurró, cuando se sintió estremecer.

De pronto, la realidad lo sacó de sus fantasías.

¿Había pronunciado el nombre del pelirrojo?.

Si, lo había hecho y no solo en ese momento, sino en la ducha también.

Maldito chiquillo. Creo que me ha afectado la cabeza. Murmuró, vistiéndose lo más rápidamente posible. Aun tenía que calificar los exámenes y pasar calificaciones.

Pero por más enfadado que habría querido estar consigo mismo ante su descubrimiento, no pudo.

Al contrario, aun pensaba en el pelirrojo y aunque quería olvidarlo simplemente no podía.

Una clase más y quedan...menos. Resopló Steve, cuando salían de la clase de Historia del Arte con una profesora que daba más sueño que ánimos para estudiar.

Sean rió. Era el único de sus amigos que compartía esa materia con él, por lo que al rubio le beneficiaba.

El próximo semestre tomaré clases dobles de Jeroglíficos y dejaré de lado Historia y Filosofía. Sigo insistiendo que esa materia no tiene nada que ver con nosotros. Gruñó Steve, caminando por el corredor atiborrado de estudiantes.

No seas tan gruñón Steve, eres el único que se ha quejado de la clase de Filosofía. Todos los demás nos sentimos bien. Sonrió Sean, saludando a un par de caras conocidas.

Es que no lo soporto. Murmuró el rubio al llegar al casillero de su amigo de gafas.

¿A la materia o al profesor?. Indagó Sean, mirando directamente los ojos verdes de su amigo.

A los dos. Terminó por responder el rubio y Sean guardó sus comentarios.

El de gafas cambió su material de estudio, la siguiente clase para ellos era precisamente Filosofía y el profesor Black entregaría calificaciones y pediría un muy importante trabajo de investigación.

Pero aun así no dudó ni un momento en lanzar lo que con tanto recelo se había formado a través de los años compartidos con sus amigos.

Sabes algo Steve, no eres la niñera de Bill. Eres su amigo, no su novio ni su hermano, simplemente un muy buen amigo que se preocupa por él.

Eso ya lo...

Un amigo que deja que decida lo que mejor le conviene y que lo ayuda cuando lo necesita o lo pide. Más que eso...siento informarte que no eres. ¿Hasta cuando vas a dejar de mirarlo con otros ojos Steve?.

Sean le palmeó el hombro, mirando que el par de ojos verdes se estremecían ante las palabras del muchacho de anteojos.

Yo...solo lo miro como amigo y...¿a qué biene todo eso Sean?. Masculló el rubio con cierto enfado.

A que de ahí proviene tu desacuerdo con filosofía y el profesor. Si Bill no hubiera dicho que Black le interesaba, tú jamás habrías aborrecido tanto la materia. ¿Ahora me explico?.

Deberías de estudiar psicología, cerebrito. Musitó el rubio, haciendo reír al de anteojos.

Steve caminó al lado de Sean en silencio total. Lo que acababa de decirle su amigo tenía mucho de verdad pero...¿qué de malo tenía velar por la estabilidad de Bill?.

Se encontraron a las puertas del aula como siempre repleta y encontraron un par de asientos junto a Lidia, en la tercer fila.

Antes de acercarse demasiado a la muchacha, Sean concluyó con su charla.

Solo quiero decirte que más allá de lo que tú piensas, hay personas que te quieren. Aunque no te des cuenta.

Steve parpadeó, pero cuando miró que Sean conversaba alegremente con Lidia, olvidó la charla de hacía momentos.

¿Qué mosco le había picado al de anteojos?.

Cuando se sentó, inmediatamente buscó a Bill con la mirada, encontrándolo en la parte trasera, leyendo con deleite uno de esos gruesos volúmenes de historia antigua.

Steve lo contempló y sonrió ante la despreocupada pose de su amigo.

Mirándolo así¿cómo Sean quería que no se preocupara por él?.

Llegó un poco tarde y ya no alcanzó lugar más cerca. Además este gorila de al lado no respetó mi lugar apartado. Refunfuñó Lidia, señalando a un chico bastante musculoso que se encontraba a su izquierda.

Sean asintió y Steve solo miró al susodicho con el entrecejo fruncido.

Casi en el acto la clase guardó silencio y ninguno de los tres tuvo que adivinar a qué se debía eso.

El profesor Black entró al aula por la puerta baja, cerrando tras de si.

Se ubicó en su escritorio, dejó su inseparable mochila en la silla y se despojó de su chamarra de cuero, propiciando más de un suspiro y colapso mortal cuando dejó al descubierto la camiseta negra que llevaba puesta.

Lucía tan joven como se veía.

¿Qué tal su fin de semana?. Preguntó en tono general.

El coro unísono de "mal", se escuchó por respuesta, propiciando risa en el profesor.

Veo que el examen del Viernes los ha dejado agotados y en condiciones de mandar a volar todo¿no es así?.

Más de uno asintió a las palabras del profesor, pero solo unos pocos gruñeron por lo bajo.

Señorita Henderson. ¿Podría decirme cómo le fue en su fin de semana?. Preguntó nuevamente el profesor, sentándose sobre su escritorio para tener un mejor y más amplio panorama del aula.

Lidia entonces dio un respingo. ¿El profesor le hablaba a ella?.

Bill, quien leía sin atención alguna al mundo exterior, bajó un poco su libro, para mirar a su amiga y escuchar su respuesta.

Bien profesor. Medio sonrió la chica, propiciando risitas innecesarias.

¿Segura?. ¿No quiere compartir con la clase, eso que ahora lleva consigo?. La aludida se sobre salto. En realidad no entendía.

No comprendo. Musitó la muchacha con sonrojo en las mejillas.

Sirius asintió, se acomodó mejor en su asiento y le dedicó una cálida sonrisa a la muchacha, que después de eso comprendió mejor la pregunta que le hacían.

Si se refiere a la incertidumbre de los exámenes y al profesor Elenin...déjeme decirle que fue la más horrible experiencia que yo haya tenido. En lo personal el profesor Elenin no me dejó concentrar hasta muy avanzada la hora. Casi y no termino. Comunicó la chica, recibiendo un cálido "gracias" y una sonrisa comprensiva por parte del profesor.

A esto le siguieron varios "reclamos" más, mientras que Lidia se sentía afortunada de ser la primera que diera su punto de vista.

No te emociones tanto "Doris". Indicó Steve a su lado y la aludida simplemente sacó la lengua, moviendo la cabeza como el personaje de su sobrenombre lo hacía.

Bill regresó a su lectura tras la respuesta de su amiga, interesándole muy poco la opinión de los demás.

Bueno, siento en verdad que hayan pasado por ese calvario. Indicó Sirius tras diez minutos de escuchar reclamos.- Pero fue orden directa de "allá arriba" y no pude hacer absolutamente nada. Pero descuiden. La próxima vez no será así. Prometió, recibiendo por respuesta sonrisas de aceptación.

Después y para el "beneplácito" de sus alumnos, Sirius extrajo de su mochila una carpeta con una pila de exámenes ya calificados, los cuales y sin mirar la desilusión de sus alumnos, comenzó a repartir.

Noventa. Sonrió Lidia al mirar su examen.

Ochenta y nueve. Asintió Steve conforme con su calificación.

Noventa y siete. Murmuró Sean, mirando fijamente su nota.

Cuando el profesor terminó de entregar los exámenes, miró el desconcierto en el rostro de sus alumnos.

Si gustan abrir su libro y verificar sus respuestas...yo no hice trampa. Sonrió Sirius, adivinando lo que el aula entera pensaba sobre las calificaciones aprobatorias que concedió.

Varios hicieron lo que el profesor indicaba, llevándose la sorpresa de haber respondido bien después de todo.

Eso les comprueba que aunque no sea yo su profesor y hayan pasado por tanto sufrimiento el viernes, ustedes tienen todo el potencial del mundo para responder perfectamente bien sin necesidad de nada.

Felicidades clase. Comunicó el Profesor, haciendo sonrojar al aula entera.

Después de eso la clase continuó ligera y sin exaltaciones, mirando las diferencias entre Aristóteles, Platón y Sócrates.

Para pasado mañana les pediré un trabajo especial. Necesito que lean a la perfección lo que son los capítulos del diez al quince sobre cómo describe Sócrates el mito de Edipo y Electra. Realizaremos un debate y la persona que llegue a convencerme totalmente de que tiene la razón, le concederé dos puntos para la siguiente evaluación. Así que...a leer clase. Guiñó Sirius y de inmediato los estudiantes abandonaron el aula entre murmullos de conformidad y frases que dictaban: "El profesor Black es genial".

Bill guardó sus libros y se dirigió hacia sus amigos, quienes lo esperaban con sonrisa en labios.

¿Cómo te ha ido Bill?. Preguntó Lidia, dando a entender que ella estaba asombrada y conforme.

Comenzaron a bajar el espacio que los separaba de la salida, cuando Bill hizo una mueca que no solía hacer muy a menudo.

No me lo dio. Indicó el muchacho, exaltando a sus compañeros.

¿Qué no te dio el examen?. Protestó Sean sin creerlo.

Bill volvió a asentir.

¿Qué se cree ese que es?. Gruñó Steve con desacuerdo.

A lo mejor tienes la más alta calificación o...

Lo perdió. Medio sonrió Sean, arrebatándole la palabra a su amiga.

El pelirrojo alzó los hombros, escondiendo el brillo especial que sus ojos azules llevaban.

Al llegar a la puerta, la voz de Sirius los detuvo en seco.

Señor Weasley, deseo hablar con usted unos minutos.

Bill, con el rostro inexpresivo asintió, indicándoles a sus amigos que los alcanzaría en la biblioteca.

Si gustas yo te espero. Susurró Steve de buena fe.

Gracias amigo, pero seguramente no son solo unos minutos. Se le ve serio. Señaló Bill no importándole lo dicho y se acercó al hombre que lo había llamado.

El trío de amigos cerró la puerta del aula casi bacía y comenzaron su marcha hacia la biblioteca.

¿Creen que sea algo malo?

No lo creo. Bill se veía sumamente relajado. Demasiado, diría yo. Sonrió Sean a Lidia.

Steve solo gruñó. Algo le daba mala espina.

Bill llegó al escritorio donde Black lo esperaba de pie.

Usted dirá profesor. Indicó el pelirrojo cuando miró los ojos azules de su interlocutor.

Sirius miró detenidamente al muchacho y lo encontró extremadamente tranquilo y alejado. Algo que le dolió en cierta manera.

Relajó su garganta y de entre sus cosas extrajo un papel que le cedió a Bill en el acto.

El pelirrojo reconoció su fina caligrafía, por lo que tomó el documento y lo miró como quien mira por la ventana en un día aburrido.

¿Puede decirme lo que eso significa, señor Weasley?. Indicó Sirius, esperando la reacción de su alumno.

Pero el chico solo pronunció dos palabras.

Un examen.

En otras circunstancias Sirius habría reído. Pero esas no eran otras circunstancias, por lo que ahogando su risa se acercó un poco más al pelirrojo.

Es verdad, Su examen Señor Weasley, pero déjeme decirle que fue el más bajo de todos. Comunicó Sirius, señalando el uno punto cinco que la hoja tenía registrado con números bastante reconocibles.

Bill volvió a mirar la hoja y asintió sin emoción alguna.

Por esa razón no te lo he dado en clase. Deseaba hablar contigo acerca de esto. Eres buen alumno¿qué te ocurrió?. Indagó el de cabello negro, tuteando al pelirrojo.

Nada. No sucedió nada. Indicó Bill, doblando el papel para meterlo en su mochila.

¿Nada?. Nadie saca tan baja calificación por nada. ¿No estudiaste¿fue demasiado complicado para ti?. ¿El profesor Elenin tiene algo que ver?.

Sirius jamás se había sentido tan interesado por algún alumno, por lo que no pensó en sus preguntas.

Bill movió la cabeza sin la menor exaltación.

Simplemente no fue mi mejor examen. Dijo el muchacho, cerrando su mochila y colocándola en su hombro.

Tengo entendido que estás becado en esta Universidad. ¿Sabes lo que una calificación reprobatoria significaría para tú expediente?. Indagó Sirius, exasperado por el desinterés del pelirrojo.

Lo sé. ¿Pero que quiere que haga Profesor?. No puedo viajar al pasado y componer las cosas. Yo siempre enfrento las consecuencias de mis actos, así que en esta ocasión será lo mismo.

Sirius no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba. Ciertamente el muchacho frente a él no era el mismo Bill que conocía. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?.

Bill...

Señor Wealey, profesor Black. Si alguien lo escucha tuteándome de esa manera, su puesto correría peligro. Así que no lo olvide. Musitó el muchacho.

Sirius sintió un golpe bajo en aquella oración. ¿A caso el pelirrojo se estaba vengando de él?.

Le agradezco sus palabras profesor, pero como alguna vez alguien me dijo: No vuelva a indagar de esa manera en mi vida privada. Si mantengo mi distancia con usted, al menos espero reciprocidad. No le he dado motivos para que indague sobre mi vida.

En otras palabras, manténgase lejos de mi privacidad.

Después de pronunciar su larga oración y sin esperar respuesta, Bill salió del aula, dejando en ella a un ciertamente conmocionado profesor.

Si, aquello sin duda había sido un golpe muy, muy bajo que le había costado más de lo expuesto.

¿Por qué Bill se comportaba tan cortante con él?.

Me lo tengo merecido. ¿A caso esperabas que después de todo lo que le dijiste, volviera a mirarte como antes?. Estúpido de mi. Se dijo, recogiendo sus cosas para salir de la habitación.

Era sin duda la primera vez en toda su vida de profesor, que alguien lo hacía enfadar y sentirse extraño.

Bill arribó a la biblioteca, donde lo esperaban ya tres chicos con deseos de saber lo ocurrido.

No sucedió nada. El profesor solo quería verme por mi examen. Reprobé. Señaló el pelirrojo y los rostros estupefactos de sus amigos le hizo sonreír un poco.

Pero Bill. Eso significa...

Ya lo sé Sean, pero descuida, ya habrá oportunidad de remediar las cosas. Sonrió el pelirrojo, esquivando la mirada acusadora del rubio a su lado.

¿Cómo lo harás?. Indagó Lidia con preocupación.

Entonces y solo entonces William Weasley se dio el permiso de sonreír amplia y libremente.

Una sonrisa que solo su faz dibujaba cuando alguna diablura su mente planeaba.

Sirius caminaba enfurruñado por el centro comercial. Llevaba consigo un hiriente sentimiento sin explicar y eso le molestaba.

Empujaba a las personas sin disculpa alguna, algo no muy visto en el usual sonriente ojiazul.

Arribó entonces a una librería, donde entró sin pensarlo demasiado.

¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo?. Cuestionó una sonriente dama, indicándole al de cabello negro que dejara sus cosas en la entrada.

No gracias. Miraré por ahí. Indicó Sirius, comenzando a andar hacia ninguna parte en especial.

Gustaba de visitar las librerías y bibliotecas por igual. Mirar los volúmenes de diferente tamaño y grosor. Sentir el aire de inteligencia y sabiduría que todos los libros desprendían y ahogarse en la esencia que cada libro tenía.

Caminó admirando lo que a su paso encontraba y optó por tomar entre sus manos un libro de ciencia ficción. El cuidado de los libros era algo que él también apreciaba en intensidad.

Se encontraba hojeando, un poco despreocupado, cuando el vibrante sonido de su móvil lo hizo sobresaltarse.

¿Black?. Escuchó que una gruesa y fría voz pronunciaba.

Quejicus, que desagradable sorpresa. Pronunció Sirius, reconociendo con facilidad la voz del novio de su mejor amigo.

Tan cordial como siempre Black. Igual a una llena. Musitó el hombre al otro lado del auricular, haciendo reír al ojiazul.

Vamos Snape¿no tienes sentido del humor?. Creo que no. ¿Y a qué debo tu desagradable llamada?. No creo que sea por algo bueno. Seguramente te raptaron y te hicieron realizar la cosa más desagradable de tú vida¿verdad?.

Sirius escuchó que Snape profería maldiciones y después de eso la voz enfadada de su amigo se hizo escuchar.

Sirius¿qué le dijiste a Sev?.

Nada que no sea verdad. Pronunció el hombre, ahogando una carcajada por respeto al lugar.

Eres insoportable Sirius Black.

Tú sabes que no. Susurró Sirius.

Solo te llamo para decirte que saldré fuera de la ciudad por algunos días. Sev tiene un congreso en Roma y quiere que lo acompañe. Dijo Remus con presteza.

Oh, el tonto ese quiere que lo acompañes. No se vaya a sentir muy solito por las noches. Encárgate de que se sienta querido.

Remus gruñó ante el humor negro de su amigo, pero así lo apreciaba y así seguiría siendo, aunque lo sacara de quicio.

Nos vemos después Sirius y recuerda continuar escribiendo el libro. Cuídate¿si?. Indicó el de ojos dorados, obligando al de cabello negro a serenarse.

Claro, lo mismo va para ti. Si quejicus no te cuida...se las verá conmigo.

Remus rió un poco y al final terminó la llamada, que al fin de cuentas Sirius no supo el porqué había iniciado con la voz de Snape.

El de cabello negro guardó su móvil en su chaqueta de cuero y continuó admirando los libros a su paso.

Era muy común el saber que su amigo se alejaba por algunos días de la ciudad en compañía de su pareja.

Era bien sabido que Snape tenía buena posición social y económica y podía sustentarse gastos de magnitudes inimaginables, más también sabía que Remus no era demasiado afino a ese tipo de acciones por lo que solía viajar a la antigua: reuniendo dinero.

Sirius suspiró al mirar el titulo del clásico libro: El arte de amar de Erich Fromm. Un libro completo sobre la metodología del amor y lo que conllevaba.

Para él había sido, en su tiempo, un magnífico libro que le había dado demasiado en que pensar, pero en esos momentos simplemente decidió pasarlo de largo y recordar una de las frases citadas en ese libro: "Te amo porque te necesito o Te necesito porque te amo".

¿Quién podía darle respuesta a ello?.

Al menos él no, por ello recorrió toda la librería, encontrándose con un par de libros bastante interesantes.

La tarde pasó tranquila en ese lugar y cuando Sirius se disponía a pagar su mercancía, un par de libros cayeron al tropezar con un estante.

El de cabello negro los regresó a su lugar, más uno llamó su atención.

"Aprobar o Reprobar. El perfil de los estudiantes que optan por estas opciones".

De repente algo en la cabeza de Sirius hizo "clic" y se apresuró a dejar el libro en el estante.

¿Por qué no lo había pensado antes?.

¿Encontró lo que buscaba?. Señaló la misma dama que lo recibiera en la entrada.

Por supuesto. Sonrió el ojiazul, conforme con lo que recién había encontrado.

Sirius supo entonces el porqué de su extraño sentimiento al salir de la Universidad. Se sentía herido en su orgullo como profesor. Por eso había tomado la indiferencia de Bill con tanta seriedad.

Él gustaba de ayudar de buena fe y al sentirse rechazado no había sabido el como actuar.

Pero había encontrado la respuesta. Nadie lo vencería tan sencillamente.

Bill se colocó sus discman cuando la clase finalizó. Sentía la necesidad de bailar y de dejar a su cuerpo estremecerse con la música de algún lugar en especial. Pero no podía, él tenía sus razones y aunque acostumbrado estaba a la acción, debía soportar un poco, solo un poco más.

Señor Weasley. Llamó Black cuando miró al pelirrojo bajar desde su usual lejana posición, escuchando a todo volumen "Yeah, de Usher".

Pero el pelirrojo seguía tan atentamente la música que poco le falto para ponerse a bailar en el aula. Sentía que su cuerpo desprendía electricidad.

Sirius ocultó la sonrisa. Había conocido a Bill en circunstancias que llevaban consigo música.

No pudo evitar el recordar que el pelirrojo se movía muy bien al compás de cualquier melodía y sin duda aquella que escuchaba con tanta atención era perfecta para...

Señor Weasley. Volvió a llamar, reprendiéndose por pensar cosas indebidas en ese momento.

Bill continuó caminando hacia la salida, hasta que sintió una mano en su hombro.

Volteó encontrándose con la brillante mirada azul de su profesor y al instante comprendió lo que sucedía.

¿Dígame?. Preguntó el pelirrojo, sin disculparse por su falta de atención.

¿Podemos hablar un momento?.

Bill accedió, evitando mencionar la palabra: "¿otra vez?".

Si es sobre el debate, déjeme decirle que yo odio ese tipo de actividades. Me recuerda a mi hermano Percy. Es abogado. Gruñó Bill, memorando que no era muy afino a escuchar los largos discursos de su hermano el "cerebrito".

Sirius asintió. Reconocía que no había visto interés en el pelirrojo durante los debates de Sócrates esa semana, pero esa no era la cuestión que lo llevaba a hablarle una vez más frente a frente.

Sabes. En realidad quería hablarte sobre tú examen. Pronunció el de cabello negro con bastante seriedad.

Ah. Pensé que lo había olvidado. Un profesor debería estar acostumbrado a poner calificación, entregarla y olvidarla. Exclamó Bill con cierto aire escéptico.

Pues yo no soy así. Creo que ya lo has visto.

El pelirrojo enarcó una ceja, alzando los hombros.

Me parece muy descuidado de tu parte que no te preocupe el reprobar. Aun tengo hasta la próxima semana para entregar calificaciones y tú no has hecho nada para remediar la situación.

No has pedido ni una nueva oportunidad, ni demostrado ninguna clase de interés por ello. Tienes una beca, por si lo habías olvidado.

Bill se mordió el labio inferior y miró hacia el piso. Escuchaba claramente lo que el profesor le decía.

Yo se que eres buen estudiante. No se que te ha ocurrido en la clase, pero si quieres mi opinión tú Rebeldía de: "No me importa nada", no es exactamente lo que te va a ayudar a salir adelante.

Si deseas vengarte de mi, créeme que lo único que estas logrando es perjudicarte a ti mismo.

Sirius miraba la vista baja del pelirrojo y comprendió que el chico le estaba escuchando con atención.

Entonces¿qué es lo que harás?.

La pregunta quedó en aire por unos momentos, hasta que Bill levantó la mirada y vio dentro de los azules ojos frente a él.

Nada. En realidad no haré nada, porque ya que se ha sincerado conmigo, debo decirle que no atiendo a sus clases y por consiguiente no se ni siquiera de lo que están hablando en ella.

Como ve, aunque le pida otra oportunidad, sé que no funcionaría.

Sirius escuchó con atención y miró que el pelirrojo decía la verdad.

¿Así que el chico jamás había puesto atención a sus clases?.

Esa si era noticia. En todo lo que llevaba de profesor jamás se había encontrado con algo similar.

Eso si le causó cierta alarma.

¿Entonces...?

Si. Ahora que sabe la verdad, puede hacer lo que mejor le parezca. Enfrentó el muchacho, mostrando que hablaba en serio y sin dobles intenciones.

Sirius meditó unos minutos. No tenía contemplada aquella cuestión, por lo que al final y recordando el titulo del libro que lo llevara a seguir insistiendo con el pelirrojo, habló.

¿Qué te parece asesoría?.

Bill no comprendió y así se lo hizo saber al de cabello negro, que creyó haber encontrado la solución de aquel "problema".

Si, asesorías con el estudiante más destacado. Eso ciertamente te ayudaría.

Ah¿y quien sería ese, según usted, estudiante destacado?.

Sirius miró mofa, pero no se dejaría amedentrar.

Ray Conrad.

Ha, el chico musculoso que parece cabeza de chorlito. Suena bien, además no es feo. Murmuró el pelirrojo, siendo escuchado perfectamente bien por el de cabello negro, el cual se enfadó un poco.

Pensándolo bien, tal vez alguna de las chicas pueda ayudarte. Habló rápidamente Sirius, esperando que no se notara demasiado su estado de ánimo.

Bill alzó los hombros, haciendo un gesto que indicaba le daba igual lo que le propusieran.

Si, eso haremos, una de las...

Sabe. Interrumpió el pelirrojo.-Le agradezco...no se, su preocupación, pero sinceramente no creo que necesite las asesorías y bueno, digamos que si las necesito¿no sería más conveniente que usted me las diera?.

La propuesta de Bill hizo saltar el corazón de Sirius.

¿A caso aquella era una propuesta...

Estudiaríamos y tal vez podría tomarle el gusto a la materia. Sonrió el muchacho, haciendo suspirar, no del todo, al profesor.

Sirius caminó hasta situarse tras el escritorio y miró a un pelirrojo que con rostro tranquilo y despreocupado esperaba una respuesta.

"¿Por qué tengo la impresión de que esto no es buena idea?". Se dijo el de cabello negro, suspirando al fin y dejando que sus sentidos hablaran por él.

De acuerdo. Solo que tendrá que ser algo bastante intensivo si quieres recuperar tu verdadera calificación.

Me parece más que perfecto. Sonrió Bill, con el brillo que caracterizaba su mirada celeste.

Sirius entonces contuvo el deseo de tocar su faz y acariciar la suave piel que ya conocía.

¿Por qué el pelirrojo le hacía sentir tan extraño?.

Nos vemos después entonces. Se despidió Bill, volviendo a colocarse sus audífonos, pero antes de escuchar la música, se volvió y le dirigió al profesor una más cordial despedida.-Le aseguro que daré todo de mi para que ese asesoramiento rinda al máximo.

Después desapareció.

Sirius entonces se permitió gemir por la frustración sentida.

Bill, Bill, Bill...¿qué es lo que estamos haciendo?.

Preguntó al aire, sintiendo el aroma irremplazable del pelirrojo invadir sus sentidos, como en aquella noche de pasión desenfrenada.

Pero antes de que cayera en la inconsciencia de sus actos, tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a beber un poco de café antes de su próxima clase.

Hacía días que no se sentía tan ansioso, pero también hacía días que no era él mismo.

Bill se recostó al lado de Steve y comenzó a estirarse con pereza.

Su rostro se hallaba sonriente y lleno de la chispa "William" que hacía días no llevaba consigo.

Parece que te ha sucedido algo bueno. ¿Qué es?. Indagó el rubio, haciendo a un lado sus libros y libretas de notas.

Nada, solo que siento mucha adrenalina en mi cuerpo. Necesito sacarla. Excusó, volviendo a estirarse.

Pues si gustas yo te ayudo. Musitó el rubio, haciendo reír a Bill.

Ya sabes que...

Más el pelirrojo no logró concluir su frase, pues las ágiles manos del rubio estaban ya en su cuerpo, haciéndole cosquillas.

Bill estalló en carcajadas, rogando porque Steve parara con su ataque.

Yo me refería a esto. Mal pensado. Rió el rubio al mirar la alegría en el rostro del pelirrojo.

Bill rió con estruendo, hasta que en un intento por librarse de su "agresor", rodó y calló en el piso, amortiguando el golpe con la alfombra.

Steve. No hagas eso. Comunicó Bill aun entre risas.- No quiero reír demasiado.

Pues te hace falta. Sonrió el rubio, regresando a su lugar sobre la cama.

Pues...en realidad hay un suplente perfecto para la risa. Mencionó, lamiéndose los labios.

Steve le miró y se ahorró el comentario. Él ya adivinaba aquel suplente.

Bill entonces miró por la ventana. Lluvia de nuevo se avecinaba y no evitó suspirar un poco.

Pareces consternado. Indicó Steve sin haber dejado un minuto de admirar a su amigo.

No, para nada. Solo pensaba en...Steve¿aun tienes comunicación con ese amigo tuyo dueño del auto gris?.

El aludido enarcó una ceja. El auto gris al que se refería Bill era un auto de carreras que era la admiración de su dueño.

Si¿por qué lo preguntas?.

Bill sonrió, acercándose al rubio nuevamente.

¿Podrías hacerme un favor?.

¿Por qué será que no huelo nada decente en todo esto?.

Es que no es cuestión de decencia Steve. Rió Bill.-Es solo un favor. Te prometo que no lo maltrataré. Lo cuidaré mucho, mucho, pero con el clima tan desfavorable últimamente me es imposible andar a pie por demasiado tiempo.

Steve negó, pero fue entonces que el pelirrojo realizó un puchero y puso ojos de corderito bondadoso, aquellos que muy pocas personas le negaban algo. Y el rubio no era de ese club.

Está bien. Pero cuídalo cual tú vida. Ya veré si puedo conseguírtelo para mañana.

Gracias Steve. Te debo una. Sonrió el pelirrojo, despeinando los rubios cabellos de su amigo.

¡Oye!. Se quejó el rubio.- ¿Y para que quieres el auto?.

Bill, quien se disponía a salir de la habitación, se volvió sonriente.

Digamos que necesito emoción e investigar mucho acerca de las "asesorías". Indicó el muchacho, saliendo del lugar.

Steve movió la cabeza de lado a lado. De nuevo aquel sentimiento de: algo marcha mal.

Pero era Bill Weasley. Todo se esperaba de él.

Por el contrario el pelirrojo se dirigió a su habitación y con total confianza abrió su armario.

Se había abstenido de contarle a sus amigos sobre las asesorías de filosofía, y lo continuaría haciendo hasta que...

Paciencia Bill, todo saldrá bien. Todo. Murmuró, sin evitar una ligera sonrisa de felicidad, la cual contrastó con sus ojos azules y brillantes.

Continuará...

Bueno, después de un tiempo me decidí a terminar esta historia y agradezco profundamente a los que han seguido esta historia y escrito para que la continuara.

Bueno, lo prometido es deuda y si, seguiré con ella hasta el final.

Espero el capitulo les haya gustado y que nos volvamos a encontrar en el próximo.

Como siempre agradezco y acepto todos sus comentarios.

Hasta otra ocasión, su amiga:

**Katrinna Le Fay**


	5. Rebelde 5

_TITULO:_** REBELDE**

**Cinco**

_Libro_**: Harry Potter**

_Pairings_**: S/B**

_Category_**Slash**

_Raiting_**: G, R.**

_Disclaimer_**Yo no poseo a los personajes de Harry Potter. Ellos pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y a sus respectivos socios comerciales. Esta solo es una historia escrita de fan para fans, sin fines lucrativos.**

_Tiempo_**Historia en AU.**

_Lugar_**Londres, Inglaterra.**

_Warning_**Este Capitulo contiene escenas Lemon. Si no te agrada este tipo de lecturas, entonces ya sabes que hacer un poco en verificar el cómo aquella preciosa máquina se echaba ha andar.**

Era un poco compleja a pesar de ser un auto.

Más olvidaba que cuando de carreras se trata, los simples autos son modificados especialmente para tener más velocidad y requisitos de victoria.

Aquel "Pegoute" gris era exactamente lo que los requisitos de carreras debían de llevar, por lo que prender el motor y verificar la gasolina no era todo lo que se hacía en aquella ocasión.

"Cuídalo con Tú Vida".

Había dicho Steve por séptima ocasión antes de convencerlo de que se retirara de su lado o de lo contrario continuaría mojándose con la lluvia que ese día no había parado.

Cuando la pequeña lap top a su lado se encendió, supo que estaba listo para su siguiente paso, por ello y teniendo precaución de apagar las luces y mantener la mano derecha sobre la palanca de velocidades, simplemente se limitó a esperar.

Para llegar a ese momento había pasado por alto sus dos últimas clases de ese Viernes torrencial, pues Steve, su rubio amigo había cumplido con su palabra de conseguirle el veloz y bello auto sobre el cual estaba sentado.

Debía admitir que le causaba una enorme pena que autos tan lindos como el "Pegout" fueran modificados para simples deleites de sus dueños estrambóticos.

Esto señoras y señores, es tener dinero.

Musitó, sintonizando una estación de radio donde las "oldies" se dejaron escuchar por mucho rato.

Como amaba ver la lluvia, los autos o su misma carrera, amaba también la música antigua, esa que poco a poco y a consecuencia de los "cover" volvían a brillar sobre el mundo.

Nada como la voz original del cantante para deleitar sus oídos y perderse por un momento en los tiempos de aparente calma donde habían sido procreados tan tremendos éxitos.

_"I'm not in love_

_so don't forgotten_

_is just a simple free_

_I'm going true"_

_(No estoy enamorado_

_no deben olvidarlo_

_es solo simple libertad_

_te digo la verdad)_

Recitaba la voz pausada y melancólica del cantante, el cual al parecer y sobre todas las cosas solo negaba lo innegable.

Suspiró de pronto, sabiendo de antemano que él jamás había estado enamorado pero que los primeros versos de la canción realmente decían la verdad.

Cada vez que tenía un encuentro o encontraba solo diversión, depositaba cargas de simple estrés o deseo en las personas, las cuales al igual que él hacían lo mismo.

Ya no existía el amor en ese mundo tan cambiante y en ocasiones retorcido, donde más valía un auto, que la "simple" frase de decir "te amo".

Los sentimientos poco a poco escaseaban.

Recordó a sus propios padres. Ambos continuaban casados aun después de muchos años y cada vez que los miraba a escondidas, por el simple impulso del chiquillo travieso que aun existía en él, miraba el amor verdadero en el par de pupilas azules que por nada en el mundo dejaban de adorarse.

Él no podía entender algo que jamás había llegado a su corazón...o tal vez lo había hecho, solo que en su tiempo había sido tan niño y tan dolorosos, que lo había reprimido de buena fe.

No pienses en eso Bill, no ahora. Solo limítate a disfrutar tú vida a tú modo y a olvidar que estas..."completamente solo". Susurró, como la canción que le siguió a la anterior.

Por poco, decirse de verdad, estuvo a punto de bajar del auto y llamar a Steve diciéndole que había cambiado de parecer y que podía efectuar sus "cosas" con ayuda de sus dos pies o del "bus".

Pero la silueta que reconoció perfectamente a pesar de los vidrios empapados, le hizo retornar a la realidad, y arder con la sola idea de lo que estaba seguro sucedería.

Así que aguardando, cual leona en caza, se limitó a observar el cómo una de las profesoras agitaba desesperadamente su mano dentro de un auto frente a él y la figura corría hacia la puerta del copiloto, intentando no mojarse demasiado.

Pocos segundos después el auto de enfrente se puso en marcha, por lo que él esperando unos segundos más, realizó lo propio.

El sonido del parabrisas era para él un tanto frustrante, pues las canciones en la radio en nada aminoraban su ambivalencia.

"Whithout you", "heaven", "I will always love you", eran solo unas de las muchas melodías que la radiodifusora estaba emitiendo sin parar a considerar si era debido o no hacerlo.

Bill gruñó enfadado y sin perder de vista al auto que a pesar de la recia lluvia avanzaba deprisa, oprimió el buscador del equipo para encontrar algunas melodías más modernas y movidas.

Estaba comenzando a entrar en su elemento, donde el depredador se estaba preparando para atacar.

Por ello olvidando sus dudas, pisó el acelerador un poco más, confiado en que lograría llegar a su destino sin ser detectado.

¿No me digas que no te gusta esta música?.

El copiloto negó y sonrió cordialmente.

Claro que me gusta, pero me hace sentir anciano y más con esta lluvia. ¿Quieres a caso que me siente en mi mecedora con café al lado y recuerdos de mi vida?.

La mujer que conducía lanzó una carcajada, alcanzando a desviar por muy poco un buzón en la calle.

Afortunadamente y debido a la lluvia no había demasiados autos.

Cálmate Charlotte o no voy a llegar a mis "recuerdos".

No puedo evitarlo. Es que hablas como si tuvieras cincuenta años Sirius, cuando es probable que ni a los treinta llegues.

El aludido ensanchó su sonrisa, sintiendo orgullo por aparentar menos edad.

Te agradezco la adulación mi querida Charlotte, debemos recompensar eso. Guiñó y a pesar de saber que probablemente la conductora no le había visto, quiso creer que el sonrojo de la maestra de historia era evidencia de lo contrario.

Es...extraño mirarte sin tú motocicleta. Señaló la mujer, tratando de cambiar el tema para que su sopor se amortiguara un poco.

No pude sacarla del garaje. Hace un clima del demonio. Al parecer alguien allá arriba está sufriendo mucho. Indicó el de cabello negro, mientras alzaba su celeste mirada al cielo negro.

Charlotte solo sonrió. Debía reconocer que para ser un gran filósofo, en ocasiones Sirius Black era demasiado "devoto religiosos".

Era eso o simplemente quería divertirse.

La mujer giró en varias calles, hasta arribar a un pequeño complejo donde casas y departamentos se erigían.

¿Vives solo?.

Si. ¿Por?. El guiño sensual de Sirius hizo sonrojar nuevamente a la mujer, quien virando la vista se interesó bastante con el efecto que las gotas de lluvia hacían al bajar por el vidrio.

Sirius sonrió. Le gustaba ser coqueto cuando podía.

Es solo que no me puedo imaginar en donde guardas tú preciada motocicleta cuando vives, si mal no me dijiste, en un departamento.

Si, pero para ello me valgo de mañanas. Sonrió el pelinegro, señalando del otro lado de la calle una casa, cuya luz se veía desigual a través del vidrio.-Ahí vive una pareja de viejecillos que fueron siempre muy amables conmigo desde que vivo por aquí.

Cuando compré la motocicleta, ellos amablemente me permitieron guardarla en su garage con todo y las cosas que no necesitara y no cupieran en mi departamento.

He ahí, Miss Charlotte, el secreto oculto de mi motocicleta.

La mujer rió, imaginando al par de viejecillos sobresaltados ante el sonido estridente de una motocicleta saliendo de su garage.

Bueno, antes que nada te agradezco el "paseo". Habría muerto ahogado antes de conseguir un taxi.

No fue nada. Después de todo solo me desvío unos cuantos kilómetros de mi hogar.

Sirius sonrió y con total confianza plató un beso sonoro en la mejilla de la muchacha, la cual no evitó obviamente sentir que el rojo era ya muy leve para lo que sentía.

Te veré...el Lunes. A ver si este diluvio mejora.

Sí...esperemos. Murmuró la aun anonadada muchacha.

Ella sabía el efecto paralizante que el profesor de Filosofía efectuaba en sus alumnos y otras personas, pero hasta ese momento jamás lo había sentido con tal nitidez.

Sirius era muy apuesto y mientras se alejaba por la calle vecina, se preguntó del porque de su soltería.

No existía rumor que no aludiera a Sirius Black como a un rompecorazones o Rebelde sin causa, pero a la opinión respectiva de la muchacha, el de ojos azules era una persona encantadora que tal vez estaba buscando la estabilidad que necesitaba.

Por un momento deseó ser ella esa estabilidad, pero después un acceso de risa borró su repentino pensamiento.

Tú y muchos más, Charlotte.

Sirius corrió hasta la puerta de los departamentos y con total confianza haló de ella hasta introducirse en el reconfortable y seco pasillo.

El clima en realidad no le favorecía en nada y a pesar de vivir en un lugar tranquilo, deseó por primera vez vivir más cerca de la Universidad.

Pero como todo escritor buscaba el silencio y estabilidad que solo una zona apartada y cálida como aquella le podía proporcionar.

Rebuscó entre su atuendo mojado las llaves de su apartamento, entrando en él minutos después.

Tenía frío, uno muy intenso a pesar de no haberse mojado demasiado y con enfado se percató de que la calefacción no servía.

¿Señor Tou?. Si, Sirius Black, disculpe que lo moleste pero acabo de llegar y al tratar de encender la calefacción me percaté de...Oh, entiendo. ¿Tardará mucho?...está bien. Gracias.

Apagó el auricular y gruñó un poco.

Era buena hora para que el siempre inservible calefactor se volviera a descomponer y por la voz también molesta del casero, los demás pisos sufrían del mismo dilema, por ello optó por despojarse de sus ropas y tomar un rápido y caliente baño, ese que le haría por lo pronto entrar en calor.

No tenía planeado salir y menos con la lluvia que a su parecer cada vez arreciaba más.

Por ello se enfundó en unos viejos pants y decidió caminar descalzo. Al menos el parquet amortiguaba el frío de un piso convencional.

El único lujo dentro de su sencillo departamento.

Regresó al recibidor y extrajo de su empapada mochila una carpeta, donde en el interior se encontraban varios proyectos y trabajos que había pedido a una de sus varias clases.

Tenía una noche atareada, por ello sin demasiada hambre decidió colocar un CD que opacó el ruido de gotas estrellándose en las ventanas.

Usualmente nadie se concentraba con música metálica o rock, pero como Sirius no era nada normal, decidió que entre Nightwish y Era, la primera era la mejor opción para comenzar.

No tardó demasiado tiempo para que la voz de la bonita vocalista emitiera sus primeras notas roncas, tal y cual una soprano lo haría.

Así que sonriente y tras poner la tetera en el fuego, se sentó cómodamente a leer el trabajo de sus queridos alumnos.

Cantar no era su fuerte, pero ciertamente acompañar los susurros de la sonata con la simulación de una batería, era exactamente lo que a Sirius le había costado en sus años de estudiante, toda la noche para concentrarse en lo que leía.

En ese momento no era la excepción, por lo que golpeando la mesa con un lápiz, imitó los perfectos movimientos que el chico de la banda efectuaba en los platillos y tambores.

No se percató de que repentinamente la puerta era golpeada, leve en un principio, con firmeza en la última ocasión.

Él se hallaba casi sumido en la melodía y mientras leía lo que la "Revolución filosófica" había llevado al mundo, se escuchó nuevamente el golpear de la puerta, esa vez con algo de brusquedad.

Tardó un poco en prestar atención a lo que ocurría, pero cuando lo hizo bajó el volumen de su mini componente y se acercó a la puerta.

Tal vez el "buen" señor Tou por fin se había apiadado de él e iba a solucionar su problema con el calefactor, dejando de lado a sus demás inquilinos.

Por ello con la mayor de las confianzas abrió la puerta.

Justo en ese momento la tetera sonó y solo alcanzó a balbucear un "pase" antes de correr de regreso a la cocina y apagar la llama.

No era conveniente que el agua se tirara en su desvencijada estufa.

Sonrió al ver que había logrado el record en velocidad y sin girarse aun pero escuchando la puerta cerrarse, sirvió dos tazas de agua hirviendo.

Pensé que no vendría. ¿De naranja o de limón?. Indicó el pelinegro un par de cajas de té de sabor.

En realidad me gusta el de manzanilla, pero el de limón estará bien.

Aquella voz le hizo dar un pequeño brinco y al instante giró para encontrarse a alguien que no exactamente lucía arrugado, cansado y con un carácter fuerte debido a la molestia de arreglar calefactores.

Bill. Susurró sin creer aun que su estudiante pelirrojo estuviera ahí, en su departamento.

Hola. Saludó el muchacho que lucía una gabardina negra empapada. -Linda noche¿verdad?.

Sirius parpadeó y después frunció el entrecejo. No sabía si por molestia o por el repentino sobresalto.

¿Qué haces aquí?. Fue la cuestión que se escuchó demasiado seria en labios del siempre sonriente y bromista hombre.

Bill, que con total confianza se desprendió de su gabardina, alzó los brazos.

¿Cree en las coincidencias, profesor Black?.

Sirius gruñó. Por alguna razón solo unos pocos conocían la dirección de su domicilio y entregarla a alumnos jamás había sido conveniente.

¿Qué haces aquí?. Volvió a repetir, dejando la tetera y caminando hasta situarse muy cerca del pelirrojo.

Bill entonces frunció el entrecejo y se caló de nueva cuenta su empapada gabardina. Después de anudarla y abotonarla giró sobre sus pasos y se dirigió a la puerta sin más.

Sirius por alguna extraña razón tuvo deseos de detenerlo y así lo hizo.

Espera. Aun no me...

Mi auto se averió. Iba de camino de una fiesta, pero tuve la maldita suerte de...

¿Tú tienes auto?. La pregunta salió igual de rápida como tardó el profesor en darse cuenta de la indiscreción que había cometido con su comentario, por eso al mirar los azules ojos de Bill heridos, quiso que la tierra lo tragara.

Yo...lo siento, es solo que...me sorprendió...

Es de un amigo. Admitió el pelirrojo con cierto aire herido.- Se descompuso justo del otro lado de la calle y como nadie abrió en las casas que toqué, decidí probar por aquí y¡Oh, sorpresa!. La residencia del profesor Black. Pero descuide, será mejor que pida ayuda en otra puerta.

Sirius supo que la palabra "herido" era demasiado corta para lo que el pelirrojo estaba experimentando, por eso se sintió culpable.

Después de todo él había sido el encargado de eso.

Yo...te ayudaré. Es solo que me sorprendió verte, es todo. Trató de aclarar el pelinegro, esperando que su rostro de verdadero arrepentimiento fuera el que propiciara el perdón del pelirrojo.

Bill enarcó una ceja y después suspiró.

Gracias. En verdad se lo agradecería. Recalcando una sonrisa sencilla y tan simple que en otros labios jamás habría resultado bella.

¿Y en dónde exactamente dices que paraste?. Recalcó Black, al sentir que comenzaba a dejar volar muy alta su imaginación.

Justo al lado contrario de la calle...espere. Dijo el muchacho, acercándose a una de las ventanas.- Ahí está. Señaló el auto que perfectamente se podía mirar desde esa distancia.

Sirius se acercó y tras limpiar el repentinamente vidrio empañado, admiró la bella máquina que su alumno llevaba.

Fiuuu. Silbó el pelinegro.- Esa es una belleza de auto. ¿No me digas que corres?.

Bill rió, negando con la cabeza en el trayecto.

En realidad me atraen los autos, pero no me agradan las carreras. Creo yo que es un desperdicio de capacidades y autos. Aseguró el muchacho, comenzando a titiritar.

¿Te estuviste mojando?.

Lo necesario para ver lo que el auto tenía. Pero como debe saber a este tipo de vehículos se les modifica todo y mi "cultura" sobre mecánica no es suficiente para esto.

Sirius asintió, indicándole a Bill que se desprendiera de la empapada gabardina, mientras entraba y salía rápidamente de la única habitación del departamento.

Cuando volvió pudo darse cuenta que efectivamente Bill iba a una fiesta.

Su atuendo de esa noche lucía arrebatador y sintió cómo de pronto tuvo ganas de acompañarle o en su defecto, de no dejarle ir.

Ten. Propuso Black extendiéndole una toalla al muchacho que la aceptó y que al instante colocó su chaqueta en el respaldo de una silla.

Mientras el pelirrojo secaba su cabello y parte de sus brazos, Black pensó si acaso el joven tendría la menor idea de lo que el cuero sobre su cuerpo efectuaba en sus curvas.

Obviamente la respuesta era afirmativa, pero viéndole de cerca, cómo en ese momento se encontraban, tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por reprimir el deseo de acercarse, sujetarlo y...

¿Quieres té?. Invitó el hombre, que sin esperar respuesta caminó de regreso al lugar en donde todo había comenzado.

Se lo agradezco. Hace un frío terrible.

Si, están arreglando los calefactores y hasta el momento la única zona cálida es la cocina. Sonrió el pelinegro, un poco más dispuesto a quedarse en la realidad y no vagar en fantasías indebidas.

Bill tomó asiento en la pequeña mesa y cubrió sus desnudos brazos con la toalla que momentos antes le había servido para secarse un poco.

Lo que él necesitaba era calor.

Me dijiste Limón¿verdad?.

Si. Gracias. Fue la cortés respuesta del pelirrojo, dejando pauta entonces a un repentino silencio que solo hacía contraste con los movimientos de loza que Sirius efectuaba.

Es un té un poco fuerte, pero espero que al menos sirva para mitigar el frío.

Bill asintió, tomando la taza blanca que le ponían en frente.

Mientras el muchacho bebía como concentrado en descubrir el verdadero sabor del té, Sirius pudo observarlo mejor.

Su cabello húmedo caía seductoramente por el rostro blanco del pelirrojo, llegando a formar figuras que contrastaban perfectamente con el par de ojos azules que seguían pendientes de su bebida.

Los labios de un color pálido, poco a poco retomaban su color rosa, pero en este caso fue el rojo quien hizo acto de aparición, imprimiéndole un erótico ambiente a la persona que cubría sus hombros con la toalla húmeda.

Los ojos azules de Sirius continuaron bajando, hasta posarse en la zona baja y descubierta, donde un par de pantalones cafés realizaban una singular forma sobre las piernas largas del muchacho.

Al pelinegro la visión se le antojó deseable, innegable y muy apetecible.

Sin darse cuenta se lamió los labios con ansiedad, mientras de nuevo recorría aquello que seguía llamando su atención pese a todo.

¿Profesor?.

Aquella palabra desvaneció las fantasías que se había formado, dejándole en la dura realidad.

¿Si?.

Perdón si le he interrumpido con mi presencia, solo...¿puede prestarme su teléfono?. Olvidé el celular en el auto.

¿Cómo negarle al muchacho algo, cuando su sonrisa denominada "bonita" se formaba en sus labios rojos?.

Cual autómata asintió y le pasó el teléfono que había dejado junto al refrigerador, riñéndose mentalmente por parecer un tonto frente a su alumno.

Así que dándole privacidad al joven, se incorporó y se introdujo en su habitación, o al menos eso había intentado hacer quedando como resultado a un hombre en pants parado en el pasillo.

¿Charlie?.

Escuchó el pelinegro que su joven visitante preguntaba, sintiendo que algo dentro de él se removía con fuerza.

Por ello se acercó aun más a la puerta, esperando escuchar más de esa interesante conversación.

El auto...si, pensé que lo habías llevado al mecánico...si, si, lo sé, pero contaba con que...¿Diablos Charlie, has visto siquiera el diluvio que es allá afuera?...

No me hagas esto, estoy varado en un vecindario desconocido para mi y...no importa de dónde te estoy llamando, lo importante es que vengas a recogerme a mí y al auto, de lo contrario Max va a matarme...¿quieres que lo haga?. Charlie, a veces eres muy malo conmigo.

La última frase provocó que Sirius sonriera.

Bill se había escuchado igual que un niño desilusionado de una sorpresa.

Charlie...Charlie...está bien, comunícame con Joseph.

Hubo un momento de silencio, en los que Sirius agudizó el oído y se preguntó con un poco de molestia sobre la identidad del tal "Joseph". Cosa que escuchó pálidamente segundos después.

Joseph, lindo¿ya te contó Charlie lo que me ocurrió?. Si, lo se amor, una desgracias enorme.

El tono meloso de Bill, más el calificativo "amor", hicieron que el pelinegro se pegara completamente a la puerta entreabierta de la cocina.

Aquello no le sonaba muy bien.

Si, si, sé que el clima es horrible, por eso llamo. ¿No podrías venir a recogerme?. Planeamos esta noche desde hace semanas. No puede echarse a perder solo porque el inútil de Max confió en Charlie...pero...pero amor, no puedes dejarme así. Sabías que hoy sería nuestra noche...Joseph...Joseph...si, lo entiendo. Suspiró el pelirrojo con amargura.-Yo vuelvo a llamarte. Esperemos entonces que la lluvia tenga compasión de nosotros.

Deberíamos reclamar sobre esa inundación...descuida, estoy bien, afortunadamente encontré ayuda. Si...hasta pronto amor.

Después el silencio, lo que indicó que el pelirrojo había terminado con su llamada.

Sirius entonces se precipitó a su habitación y del armario extrajo una pequeña manta que llevó consigo de regreso a la cocina, en donde un Bill un tanto abrumado le esperaba.

Escuchar la conversación del muchacho había sido un tanto extraño para sus buenos modales, pero también necesaria.

No podía sacarse de la cabeza la imagen creada de "Joseph", ni el sonido meloso, abrumado y desilusionado del pelirrojo, el cual había hecho mención a una "Noche".

¿Era por esa razón que Bill ya no le buscaba?.

¿Era a caso por ese tal "Joseph" que el pelirrojo le había olvidado?

Tuvo que contener su enfado y la reclamación que en otras circunstancias tal vez efectuaría.

Después de todo, él había sido el creador de todo eso.

Te traje una manta. Espero al menos que guardes un poco de calor con ello. Argumentó el profesor, cediéndole el objeto a un Bill que agradeció infinitamente.

Le agradezco su molestia, profesor Black. Le aseguro que no es mi intención interrumpirle. Si gusta puedo...

No molestas, en realidad solo estaba calificando algunas cosas.

Bill asintió, cubriendo su cabeza también con la manta.

Sirius sintió de pronto que todo le dolía e hizo fuerza de su autocontrol para no dejar escapar un grito que lo liberara de todo eso.

Coincidencias, había dicho Bill al entrar en esa casa y Sirius no sabía si creer o no en ellas.

Por un momento ambos jóvenes guardaron silencio, escuchando que de fondo la música aun sonaba a nivel bajo y casi inaudible.

¿Le gusta Nightwish?.

Sirius asintió. Era natural que los alumnos por creerlo profesor, se olvidaran de que también era joven.

Por regla innata siempre discriminaban a un docente solo por serlo.

Y muchas bandas más que puede te gusten a ti también. Añadió el pelinegro, sabiendo que desde que el pelirrojo entrara en su apartamento, él lo tuteaba.

Pero Bill no agregó ni desmintió nada, simplemente se limitó a escuchar atentamente la canción que en ese momento sonaba.

"She is my Sin". Una excelente canción. Sonrió el pelirrojo, mirando que el hombre frente a él asentía.

Después y olvidando el auto que continuaba bajo la lluvia y apartado de ahí, ambos comenzaron a conversar de música y actividades que les gustaba realizar cuando no estaban en la escuela.

Bill supo entonces que a Sirius le gustaba leer tanto, como a un alcohólico la bebida.

Supo también que amaba las motocicletas y que en su adolescencia "Bono" había sido el amor platónico del pelinegro.

Le disgustaba el ajedrez, pero le gustaba el pool, la cerveza Alemana, el wiskie Escocés y mirar la lluvia con la tonada de una bella música de fondo.

Sirius por el contrario supo que Bill amaba la Historia antigua y que había elegido ser "Saqueador de tumbas" debido a que su familia había visitado Egipto alguna vez.

Su pasión por el rock tomaba forma física en el zarcillo de su oreja, mientras que el café era para él el equivalente y reactivo a varias horas de baile o diversión.

Ferviente admirador de "Aeroesmith", así como de las novelas de acción y de las películas de terror.

Culminando con su amor por los autos y en completo secreto, por las plantas.

Habían pasado horas conversando sin que uno recordara lo que el otro significaba.

Sin recordar siquiera las circunstancias que los habían llevado a hurgar en sus recuerdos o compartir secretos.

Simplemente eran dos personas conociéndose, cuya finalidad era solamente pasar el tiempo.

Cielos, se ha hecho tarde. Añadió repentinamente el pelirrojo, deteniendo la charla sobre los embarazosos momentos más grandes de su vida.

¿Si?. No lo había notado. Exclamó el pelinegro, verificando que pasaban de las diez.

No ha dejado de llover. Al parecer allá arriba alguien está sufriendo demasiado.

Aquella frase hizo exaltar a Sirius. Era la misma que él solía utiliza cuando la lluvia se prolongaba más de lo normal. En una tentativa indirecta hacia el poder religioso que en realidad hacía años no profesaba.

Yo...

Pensará que es una frase tonta, pero cuando era niño y mamá me arropaba para ir a dormir, siempre me decía que la lluvia era parte de Dios y que era lanzada al mundo porque estaba regando sus plantas.

Sirius rió un poco, observando la sonrisa y el sonrojo del pelirrojo.

Yo siempre lo creí y cuando le preguntaba sobre la lluvia que cae como ahora, respondía entonces mi padre, el cual miraba al cielo con cansancio y pena.

"Cuando llueve demasiado, es señal inequívoca de que alguien, allá arriba, está sufriendo demasiado por algo importante de la tierra".

Jamás entendí eso, pero siempre pienso que tal vez Dios es el que sufre por tanta maldad que existe aquí.

Sirius guardó silencio, observando el perfil del joven que acababa de ponerse en pie para mirar por la ventana.

Su propia filosofía era semejante a la del pelirrojo, con la diferencia del sarcasmo o incluso estupidez que pensaba de ella.

Creo que es mejor que me vaya. Tal vez el motor solo estaba sobrecalentado y ahora puede ser que arranque.

Sirius miró él cómo el pelirrojo dejaba la manta perfectamente doblada sobre una silla y caminaba para recoger su húmeda gabardina.

Algo dentro de él deseó detenerlo.

No quería que se fuera. Por ello y sin ser conciente de lo que hacía, buscó cualquier excusa para que el bello muchacho desistiera de su idea.

Pero sigue lloviendo y...De pronto algo sobre la mesa, ese algo que había olvidado por completo llamó su atención, teniendo entonces la excusa perfecta para Bill.-¿Qué te parece si aprovechamos el tiempo y estudiamos?.

El pelirrojo miró al pelinegro con extrañeza, mientras este sonreía ampliamente por su tan "excelente" idea.

Pero...

De esa manera podemos avanzar a las asesorías que tenemos pendientes para la próxima semana.

Sirius miró con gusto el cómo Bill suspiraba cansadamente y volvía a depositar su chaqueta en la silla.

Parece que se ha obstinado verdaderamente a que pase esta materia. ¿Verdad, profesor?.

Por supuesto. Un valioso alumno como tú vale la pena.

Bill recibió el guiño de Sirius con solo una sonrisa "bonita", haciéndole ver al pelinegro que en todo ese momento el pelirrojo no había desplegado sus "armas letales" de seducción, sino que simplemente era él.

"Una coraza". Pensó el profesor.-"Una coraza como la mía que en este momento ninguno de los dos tenemos. Tal vez...nos sentimos bien en compañía del otro".

Fue lo que Sirius meditó mientras ponía sobre la mesa varios libros, hojas y lápices.

Después de todo ambos muchachos no eran tan diferentes el uno del otro.

Lidia miraba con desesperación el ir y venir de Steve, el cual seguramente terminaría por realizar un agujero enorme en la alfombra de la sala.

¿Quieres calmarte?. Bill ya no es un niño para que te sigas preocupando de esa manera por él.

Lo sé, lo sé pero...¿y si le ocurrió algo?. No responde al celular y el auto...

Dime una cosa Steve. Cuestionó "Doris" con voz calma.-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa más, el dichoso auto ese o Bill?.

¿Por qué preguntas eso?. Lidia, sabes perfectamente que lo más importante para mi es...

¡GANE!. Gritó Sean, quien recostado sobre el extremo opuesto jugaba "Bagammon" por la internet con un ciber amigo.

Sean¿quieres callarte?. Riñó la muchacha a su amigo, quien aun hacía fiesta por su inminente victoria.

No. ¡Gané, gané!. ¿Sabes lo que significa eso?. Cuestionó con emoción el de anteojos.

Si, que si no te callas yo misma te estampo esa lap top en la cara.

Sean parpadeó para después guardar silencio, más en su mente aun seguía festejando la victoria que durante un mes completo no había podido ganar a su ciber compañero.

Lidia gruñó y regresó la vista a un rubio que optó finalmente por sentarse y mirar por la ventana.

Aquel departamento era exacto y justo lo que cuatro amigos necesitaban para vivir, por eso y en cuanto la idea de vivir juntos les cruzó por la cabeza, ninguno dudó jamás que aquella había sido una excelente idea.

Por ello en tardes de aburrimiento o de lluvia como aquella, los cuatro solían encerrarse en la sala y hablar o leer en la simple compañía del otro.

Pero esa tarde había faltado Bill. El pelirrojo había alegado tener algo importante que hacer y tras agradecer a Steve por conseguirle un auto, era hora de que aun no sabían nada de su paradero.

Tranquilízate Steve. Sabes que Bill sabe cuidarse bien y si asistió a una fiesta, lo más probable es que haya perdido la noción el tiempo. Además no es la primera vez que no regresa a casa. Recordó la muchacha, que miraba impaciente los verdes ojos del australiano que asintió tras un doloroso suspiro.

Lidia jamás había obtenido la respuesta del porqué de entre ellos tres, Steve era el único que velaba intensamente por el pelirrojo.

Sean solo le había dicho que más evidente no podía ser y ella, aunque quería negarlo, debía aceptar la realidad.

Lo más difícil era tal vez, imaginar el dolor que algún día directamente Steve tendría en su jovial rostro. Un dolor que no se comparaba con el que experimentaba cada vez que Bill salía o no regresaba a casa.

Steve...

Ya, olvídalo. Tienes razón Lid, tal vez el tonto ni siquiera ha escuchado el movil.

La sonrisa de Steve no terminó por complacer a la muchacha, más sin embargo sabía que era todo lo que miraría en el rostro de uno de sus mejores amigos.

¿Les apetece una pizza?. Señaló Sean repentinamente.

¿Con esta lluvia?. Creo que esa máquina alteró tu cerebro. Bromeó Steve, en una tentativa de demostrar que ya estaba "mejor".

Claro. Estás viendo aquí al shef número uno del mundo.

Tanto Steve como Lidia lanzaron una carcajada, haciendo enfadar al de anteojos.

Oh, Sean, no te ofendas querido, pero tú naciste para ser "cerebrito", no cocinero.

Ante la risa de sus compañeros, Sean se incorporó del piso y se introdujo en la cocina.

Estaba seguro de demostrarles a sus compañeros que él sabía cocinar perfectamente.

Lidia miró a Steve y este alzó los hombros.

Qué dices "Doris"¿le ayudamos?.

La muchacha asintió, dejando así y por unos momentos las tensiones y si, la preocupación y el deseo que cómo siempre, lanzaban al cielo a favor del rebelde William Weasley.

Ya era tarde, pero ambos continuaban enfrascados en la fina línea que dividía a la Filosofía de las ramas más exactas y objetivas de la vida.

Podía mirarse a los dos muchachos teniendo un pequeño debate, en el que tanto uno como otro defendían perfectamente su punto de vista.

Pero al parecer solo uno de ellos estaba completamente entregado en aquella airada pero deleitante "discusión".

El restante lo contempló con detenimiento mientras hablaba y no le cupo duda de que el hombre era un apasionado de su trabajo.

Se apreciaba desde lejos el amor y la vida que la Filosofía implicaba para el de cabello negro, así como el deleite y el olvido del mundo exterior.

En su vida solo había visto a dos personas tratar o defender una idea con tanto fervor como el profesor Black lo estaba haciendo.

Uno de ellos su hermano Percy. El muchacho era capaz de mover a la mismísima corte suprema para hacer escuchar su voz.

Y la otra, su madre. Quien a pesar de tener una apariencia amable y delicada, resultaba ser todo lo contrario en el momento de la defensa de un punto en común.

Pero al parecer y fuera del ámbito sencillo de su familia, existían hombres que se conjugaban todos en el nombre y cuerpo de Black.

Le resultaba sumamente curioso mirar la estética y llamativa anatomía del pelinegro envuelta en un simple accesorio que él mismo utilizaba para ejercitarse.

Simple y sencillo. Así era Sirius Black cuando se le conocía mejor y él no dudó de que a vista de cualquiera el ojiazul se veía ordinario y simple, pero para él resultaba la más atrayente de las criaturas sobre la tierra. Por ello y antes de resultar un depredador insatisfecho, decidió que era momento de parar y retirarse.

Por ese día, había sido todo. Una pérdida tal vez en el terreno que esperaba, pero una ganancia máxima en lo que a otros aspectos se referían.

¿Profesor?. Llamó Bill, siendo cuidadoso de no parecer rudo o descortés.

Sirius aun continuaba hablando.

¿Si?.

Yo...

Cielos. ¿Te aburrí?. Lo siento mucho, pero cuando me enfrasco en debates es muy fácil que pierda la noción del tiempo y espacio.

La sonrisa de Sirius hizo sonreír también al pelirrojo, quien se apresuró a negar la frase del pelinegro.

No, nada de eso, es solo que ahora si, es tarde. No pretendía quitarle su tiempo, pero a sabiendas que el clima no mejorar�, será más propio que me retire y busque un auto.

Pero el campus queda lejos de aquí.

Bill sonrió. Él jamás había dicho que vivía en el campus. ¿Sería a caso que Sirius se había molestado en averiguar eso de él?.

Lo sé. Pero será mejor irme a permitirme robarle más tiempo. Le agradezco lo que ha hecho por mi y no dude de que he aprendido bastante esta noche.

Bill se levantó con movimientos pequeños, escudriñando la azul mirada que por algún motivo pareció temblar a su incorporación de la mesa.

Pero...

Me siento mal estando aquí, profesor Black. Créame que ha sido un gusto pero...ya debo irme.

A Sirius no le cabía duda de que aun no regresaba por completo a la "realidad", por ello realizó algo que estando en sus cinco sentidos probablemente jamás habría hecho.

Quédate. Pronunció tan firme y tan convincentemente que Bill tuvo que escudriñar un par de veces para saber si no había escuchado mal.

Pero...

Vamos. ¿Qué son unas horas?. Por la mañana alguien podrá ayudarte con el auto y mientras el diluvio se soluciona, tú no tendrás que arriesgarte a una posible gripe, que por cierto no dudo ya esté alojada en tu sistema.

El pelirrojo se miró y supo entonces que su ropa húmeda había sido la aliada indiscreta de aquella respuesta.

Pero profesor, yo no...

¿A caso temes algo?.

Sirius no tuvo tiempo de reprenderse por la pregunta, pues las pupilas azules de Bill relampaguearon con magia.

Claro que no. ¿Por qué habría de tenerlo?.

El pelinegro simplemente negó y cerrando un grueso volumen que abierto aguardaba en la mesa, también se incorporó.

Mientras avanzaba hacia su habitación, tuvo la ligera sospecha de estar flotando.

Era eso o aun no pensaba con lucidez.

Lo que fuera le parecía que tener a Bill en su apartamento no era tan "terrible" como quiso suponer cuando tuvo enfrente la cruda realidad.

Black había buscado algunas ropas que prestarle al pelirrojo, propiciando entonces que una intimidad más grande se creara entre ellos.

Es todo lo que puedo ofrecerte mientras tú ropa se seca. Añadió el pelinegro, tendiéndole un viejo pants y una camiseta de mangas largas holgada.

Bill aceptó el gesto con un asentimiento, mirando por primera vez la habitación privada de su profesor.

Un lugar para alguien solitario, pero después de todo ordenado, que le daba un aire de cierta seducción a lo que los azules ojos del pelirrojo miraban.

Sirius pensó entonces que estaba recobrando la cordura, por lo que introduciéndose en el baño, se miró en el espejo, cuestionando su inesperada y tonta actitud.

Ya no puedo retractarme. Se dijo, al pensar en una escapatoria de aquel embrollo provocado por él.

La única alternativa que tenía era, obviamente, mandar a Bill al sofá de la sala, pero dado el frío en el apartamento y lo acogedor de su habitación después de cerrarle, dudaba enormemente si compartir una cama matrimonial era la mejor solución a todos sus problemas.

Sintió que se ahogaba en sudor, por lo que quitándose la camisa que cubría su torso, se dejó envolver por el fresco del cuarto de baño.

Lo que necesitaba con urgencia era un baño frío, pero en esas condiciones sabía que poco iba a durarle el efecto.

Se racional. Compórtate como un adulto. Él lo está haciendo.

Se dijo una vez más, volviendo a poner sobre su cuerpo la arrugada camiseta con el símbolo de "paz" en el centro.

Respiró varias veces con profundidad antes de atreverse a girar la manija de la puerta y volver a sentir el perfume que su inesperado visitante llevaba en su cuerpo.

Era la misma fragancia que desde que lo había conocido hacía unos meses, lo había enloquecido, hasta el extremo de desear solo aspirar aquella delicadeza que efectuaba en su portador un efecto etéreo.

Se reprendió una vez más por sus pensamientos, pero tuvo que parar de hacerlo, pues en cuanto miró la escena que se llevaba a cabo frente a él, pensó que había muerto y estaba en el paraíso.

La piel blanca y fuerte del pelirrojo se extendía bajo la luz de la habitación, jugando con sus formas y haciéndolas donde nada más que materia existía.

Sirius no recordaba haber mirado el desnudo tórax de Bill tan blanco o tan deseable como lo hacía en ese momento en que la camisa de brillante color se apartaba por completo de la piel que parecía agradecer la acción.

Deseó, fuera de la realidad nuevamente, tocar o en su caso, saborear el espacio que aquella blanquecina y hermosa figura tenía para sí, para después dejarse envolver por la demencia de la lujuria.

Haber salido del cuarto de baño había sido un error, pero más había sido dejar a sus pies avanzar sin consentimiento, perdiéndose en la imagen del ángel pelirrojo que en ese momento sacudía su bella cabellera para tratar de secarla por completo.

Se detuvo a escasos pasos del muchacho y sonrió al mirar cómo una de las largas y finas manos recorría uno de los brazos, erizando los bellos y la piel ante el cambio drástico de clima.

Pero para él, un hombre ajeno ya a la realidad, el frío era algo que pasaba a segundo plano, pues comenzó a sentir que todo a su alrededor subía de temperatura con gran rapidez.

Lo último que supo tras sentir con cordura una vez más, fue que si Bill no hubiera retirado su rojo cabello de su cuello para dejarlo al descubierto en una simple acción que cualquiera hubiera hecho, él no se habría decidido a realizar aquello con lo que había luchado tanto tiempo y que aun, a pesar de los milímetros de separación, continuaba recriminando una voz ya alejada y "tonta".

Sintió a la lechosa piel sucumbir a su caricia, que más que una era solo un toque, que había acarreado las mismas sensaciones que había mirado segundos antes.

No pudo contener la sensación de acariciar el hombro y el brazo derecho, percibiendo con exquisita realidad lo que su mano tan hábilmente había proporcionado: un temblor exquisito que disfrutó sin contratiempos.

Por eso y antes de arrepentirse o de que el pelirrojo se alejara, decidió sucumbir por completo a sus instintos más primarios y satisfacer lo que desde hacía tiempo no hacía.

Dejó que sus labios hicieran contacto con la suavidad del cuello, experimentando las oleadas que propiciaban en su propia anatomía.

Sirius. Exhaló Bill, en un suspiro que le erizó los cabellos y lo guió a continuar su recorrido.

Besos, quería llenar el cuerpo del pelirrojo con besos. Así que comenzó a hacerlo, saboreando de vez en cuando con la lengua el maravilloso sabor que no se había perdido y que recordaba perfectamente cada noche al fundirse en sus sueños más ocultos.

Dejó que sus manos le ayudaran en el proceso de reconocimiento territorial, por lo que al llegar a la espalda baja, decidió que los holgados pants que el pelirrojo se había ya puesto, no eran más necesarios en ese momento.

Se encontró entonces con que después de liberar las piernas de aquel impertinente intruso, no había nada más que dificultara su paso, por lo que pudo deleitarse completamente con el sabor de las piernas y de los muslos que continuaban erizando sus extensiones hasta finalizar en suspiros que la ronca voz de Bill dejaba libres.

Bill cerró los ojos. Desde que percibiera a Black tras él que se preparaba para un posible asalto, más nada lo había preparado para la oleada exquisita que su piel había efectuado nada más sentir las manos del pelinegro en su brazo.

Oleadas de calor, de deseo, de lujuria, mutaron para simplemente desearlo todo y olvidar al mundo.

Supo, cuando sus suspiros eran ya exhalados cual aire, que había esperado demasiado ese momento y que en el intento había dejado olvidado a su cuerpo, quien agradecía felizmente aquel acercamiento que tanto bien le hacía.

Por ello siguió suspirando hasta que un pequeño gemido se escapó de sus rojos labios al sentir que su miembro era besado también por los labios expertos del pelinegro.

No pudo soportar arquear la espalda y volver a sentir el efecto tranquilizados que solo el cuerpo consigue después de obtener lo deseado.

Sirius. Volvió a repetir sin siquiera recordar si ya lo había hecho o no. Todo lo que le importaba era continuar sintiendo las oleadas de calor y placer que ahora los labios y lengua del pelinegro le daban a sus pezones, convirtiéndolos en un par de diminutos volcanes dispuestos a explotar si se lo ordenaban.

Sirius no se detuvo demasiado tiempo en el erguido miembro del pelirrojo, por lo que ascendiendo por el frente, besó calmadamente el vientre que se contraía y cedía a su toque en una danza perfecta que lo hizo excitar de sobre manera, apresurándose a subir y encontrar el tórax que lo esperaba ya atento y deseoso como el par de pezones que degustó con orgullo.

Después el cuello, quien como supo desde la primera vez, era la zona que más acceso erótico podía dar a una persona totalmente entregada a la pasión y que en ese momento no era la excepción.

Sintió con gusto el cómo las manos de Bill comenzaban a danzar sobre su espalda, provocándole la misma clase de estremecimientos que el pelirrojo había sentido.

Eso terminó por desquiciar al pelinegro, por lo que exigiendo la boca de Bill, se adentró en ella, degustando la suavidad, la calidez y la dulzura que solo en esa descarreada y promiscua vida había obtenido en el pelirrojo, quien guió su lengua a succionar la suya, provocando así que su dureza, se hiciera aun más firme.

El pelirrojo no tuvo que obtener permiso para lanzar a Sirius sobre la cama y comenzar a retirar ante todo, la estorbosa camiseta que no le dejaba sentir el cuerpo caliente de su amante.

Porque eso habían sido, amantes y de cuya palabra había sido imposible escapar nuevamente.

Por eso Bill besó descontroladamente los labios del pelinegro y los invadió en una búsqueda desesperada de recobrar todo ese tiempo perdido y de avivar la llama que jamás y a pesar del aparente alejamiento, no se había olvidado.

Sus manos eran serpientes vivas, que recorrían el pecho de Black cual si fuera su territorio de nacimiento, exigiendo el acceso que no le era negado.

Bajó y desprendió él mismo los pantalones que comenzaban a parecerle solo un accesorio innecesario que cubría tan llamativa y hermosa anatomía.

Dos cuerpos desnudos que respiraban agitadamente, pero que no podían dejar de acariciarse o besarse en la búsqueda completa de la reclamación absoluta.

Bill...yo...

Shhh, no pienses. Solo siente. Susurró el pelirrojo al hombre que comenzaba a sentir que la lucidez combatía con más fuerza con su deseo.

Pero al final como era obvio, ganó este último y con férrea decisión.

El pelirrojo sentía claramente el ardor en el cuerpo que sucumbía momentáneamente al suyo y no pudo pasar tampoco por alto el deseo latente que no podía ser contenido por más tiempo.

Te deseo. Susurró Bill en un claro suspiro que contenía todo la sensualidad del universo, cerrando ese pequeño abismo que aun los separaba.

Black entonces se sintió un loco y tomando las muñecas del pelirrojo lo hizo girar con algo de violencia, mirando el mismo sentimiento en los ojos azules de su prisionero.

¿Para que negarse a lo que no podía contener?.

Supo que inútilmente había huido del hábil muchacho que había sido el único racional en aquel asunto.

Se gustaban, se atraían mutuamente y a nadie dañaban con apagar lo que cualquier humano haría en un estado semejante.

Así que olvidándose completamente de todo lo que no perteneciera al dueño de cabellos rojos, dio paso libre a sus instintos que voraces hicieron nuevamente sucumbir al delgado cuerpo que se movía con seductiva maestría a sus caricias y mordiscos, que inevitablemente dejaba sobre la lechosa piel de Bill.

Oh, Sirius. Sirius.

El aludido de pronto pensó que su nombre saliendo de los rojos labios del pelirrojo eran la sonata más clara de la seducción y pasión que jamás había escuchado, por ello separando los muslos de Bill, se deleitó con el recital de suspiros y quejidos que se alzaban solo y especialmente para él.

Lamió y mordió con sensible sutileza, dejando a su paso marcas de las cuales no se arrepentía sino que por el contrario deseaba dejar para proclamar suyo aquel cuerpo que en cada caminar, en cada mirada, en cada cercanía lo hacían excitar como nada en la vida.

Mordió la inquieta cabeza del pene que jugaba con intenciones desconocidas pero que él con tan solo una caricia, pudo comprender y llenarse los sentidos una vez más del salado sabor del muchacho que lo enloquecía como nadie antes había podido.

Succionó, lamió, deleitó e hizo sufrir al pelirrojo que con fuerza y placer se sostenía de las arrugadas mantas que servían de cálido amortigüe para sus desnudos cuerpos.

Bill. Mi hermoso pelirrojo. ¿A esto querías llegar?. ¿A qué te revelara mi deseo por ti?.

El muchacho no contestó, se encontraba sumido en un exquisito placer que solo se hacía evidente con los gemidos implacables que su garganta lanzaba.

Amaba la sensación de las manos de Sirius sobre su cuerpo, pero más amaba lo que fuera que estaba efectuando en su hombría.

El deseo de explotar cada vez se hacía más evidente y solo podía responder a su momentánea inmovilidad enarcando la espalda en búsqueda de un mayor deleite que llegó tras otro pequeño mordisco y un descargue descomunal de placer.

Sintió colores. Olores delicados de los que se había olvidado que existían.

Pero simplemente el sentir que su amante disfrutaba de eso, le hizo respirar profundo y aun mareado por el fabuloso orgasmo, fue él quien atrajo a sus labios los de Sirius, uniéndose en un cálido beso que juntó esencias, pero también mucho más placer.

Me encantas. Se atrevió Sirius a murmurar, sintiendo el cómo una vez más su pelirrojo amante se posaba sobre él.

Y tú a mi...me fascina tú forma de follarme. Extendió el muchacho, sonriendo y lamiendo un dejo de saliva que la comisura de los labios hinchados de Sirius habían dejado cual estela.-Me encantas completamente Sirius Black y quiero que...me poseas una vez más.

Bill jamás había dicho aquello. Simplemente se limitaba mecánicamente a realizar o no lo que su cuerpo le pedía, pero esa vez era diferente, pues el deseo fundido de días de "celibato" se había terminado al estar junto al hombre y cuerpo que no había podido sacarse de la cabeza pese a todo.

Le deseaba tanto dentro de él, como el de cabellera negra deseaba poseerlo.

Un acto que a simple vista destello en sus ojos azules.

Antes de que Sirius se decidiera a realizar algo, la urgente necesidad del pelirrojo se antepuso de nuevo, recordándole al joven profesor lo rebelde y diestro que era su alumno.

Sintió la boca húmeda de Bill sobre dos de sus dedos y posteriormente, cuando se recostó sobre su pecho, sintió cómo el muchacho lo guiaba a adentrarse en una pequeña caverna que ya antes había conocido pero que ardía en deseos por volver a explorar.

Con tal confianza entonces se adentró y sintió el pequeño quejido que el pelirrojo lanzó al aire antes de morderle el cuello y comenzar un placido vaivén que reanimaba todas las células de su cuerpo.

No sabía por qué, pero le encantaba la manera en que el fiero William se postraba ante él, mostrándole una dominación que en otras circunstancias jamás permitiría.

Ambos eran igual de reacios en ceder, pero en ese momento solo uno disfrutó del poderío que el otro gratamente ayudó en fusionar, complementándose nuevamente minutos después.

Sirius no soportó demasiado aquel ritmo, por lo que volviendo a girar, hizo que Bill enredara sus piernas a su cintura y dejó que sus instintos lo guiaran en ese momento.

El sudor, la luz o el ambiente efectuaron el cuadro más apetecible para ambos.

Sirius vio a su ángel dentro de una nueva luz, donde y mientras lo penetraba con urgencia y delicadeza, el aire fantasmal de su presencia lo hacía aun más atrayente a sus ojos.

Bill miró al hombre más perfecto sobre la faz de la tierra que con delicadeza y un poco de ansia lo tomaba para complementarse a la perfección, como tal vez ni siquiera en la primera noche lo habían conseguido.

Les tomó solo un poco volver a acostumbrarse a la invasión y a la estreches de un cuerpo que pedía a gritos atenciones que no le fueron negadas, mientras el ritmo lento de los amantes se desplegaba en su totalidad como mariposa danzante con el aire.

El pelirrojo cerró los ojos y obligó a Sirius a sentarse, para que de esa forma la penetración fuera aun más atrayente y deliciosa para ambos.

De esa manera mordió una vez más el cuello de Black y mientras este llevaba el control del ritmo, se dedicó a estremecerlo aun más con sus caricias pequeñas pero llenas de sentido sexual.

Black cerró los ojos, mordiendo el hombro de Bill.

El pelirrojo estaba ronroneando en su oído cual plácido gatito experimentando una caricia.

No contuvo el éxtasis e invistió más fuerte, modificando el suave y gracil ronroneo por gemidos que despertaban sus más bajos instintos, por ello sus manos se aferraron con violencia a la estrecha cadera del pelirrojo y acariciaron la piel de la cual definitivamente había quedado prendado.

Así entonces entre gemidos que ninguno podía controlar y la lluvia que había comenzado a apagarse poco a poco, fue que ambos explotaron, reviviendo la fiera noche que antes de esa habían tenido por simple "casualidad".

Sirius dejó que Bill se aferrara a su cuerpo para regular sus respiraciones.

Ambos estaban agotados y era imperativo que terminaran de disfrutar las sensaciones que sus aun sensibles pieles retenían.

Seductor innato. Susurró Sirius al oído de un adormilado Bill, quien rió ante el apelativo.

Me esperaba más de ti.

¿Cómo?.

¿No recuerdas a caso que somos iguales?. Fuimos hechos para estar juntos. Jamás había conocido la delicia del Sexo en otras manos.

Te confieso, que es la primera vez que me siento satisfecho. Murmuró el pelirrojo, acariciando la cabellera ébano que había resultado un tanto ignorada en aquel acto.

Pero contrario a lo que Bill esperaba, Sirius le acarició la mejilla y posteriormente le besó larga y delicadamente, como si ambos acabaran de descubrir la mejor de las maravillas del mundo.

¿Sabes algo?. Habló el pelinegro mirando a su ángel recostado seductoramente sobre sus almohadas.- Yo también me siento satisfecho y...completo.

La noche era aun demasiado joven, por lo que después de sonreírse se besaron, acariciaron y volvieron ha fusionarse en solo un acto que verdaderamente jamás habían experimentado tan profunda y sinceramente.

Más ninguno de los dos rebeldes se percató de que era el inicio de algo que de haber estado concientes, jamás habrían permitido.

Continuará...

Gracias por la espera, sobre todo dejenme decirles que aprecio mucho sus comentarios, sobre todo con esta historia que no es tan asediada.

Pero he prometido terminarla y así espero continuar.

Ya saben para que quería Bill el auto, ahora espero que este capitulo les haya gustado.

Nos vemos en el próximo y a ustedes, quienes siguen esto, muchas gracias nuevamente.

Ha sido bastante difícil escribir sin inspiración, pero al menos he cumplido.

**Katrinna Le Fay**


	6. Rebelde 6

_TITULO:_** REBELDE**

**Capitulo Seis**

_Libro_**: Harry Potter**

_Pairings_**: S/B**

_Category_**Slash**

_Raiting_**: G, R.**

_Disclaimer_**Yo no poseo a los personajes de Harry Potter. Ellos pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y a sus respectivos socios comerciales. Esta solo es una historia escrita de fan para fans, sin fines lucrativos.**

_Tiempo_**Historia en AU.**

_Lugar_**Londres, Inglaterra. Había tenido un sueño bastante...¿cuál era la palabra exacta para describirlo?.**

Perfecto. Susurró, tras frotarse los ojos.

Pero todo, incluso el aroma a sexo era solo parte de una cuidadosa treta de su razón que se había ensañado con él tras haber deseado huir del pelirrojo que claramente había poseído solo en sueños.

Por eso medio sonrió con ironía. A él en realidad le habría encantado que la noche desenfrenada y de pasión que había vivido en sus sueños, hubiera sido real.

Más no todo se podía tener en la vida, así que dispuesto a comenzar aquel sábado, se levantó de la cama.

O al menos eso habría querido. Algo lo detenía.

Miró con asombro a su lado, encontrándose con una mano posesiva sobre su cintura y unos cuantos mechones rojos que salían de entre las revueltas mantas.

Eso no podía ser verdad, así que con total cuidado miró por debajo de las mantas, encontrándose el rostro sereno de aquel con quien había soñado tan plácidamente.

No. Solo fue un...

Sintió de pronto un pequeño ardor en el cuello y al pasar su mano por el mismo, no tuvo que buscar un espejo para confirmar su respuesta.

Volvió a recostarse boca arriba, mirando el techo y el foco que no recordaba haber apagado.

No fue un sueño. Murmuró y por extraño que pareciera, sonrió.

Había sido verdad, no había soñado que pasaba la noche más maravillosa de su vida en compañía de un demonio sexual igual que él.

No había soñado que se perdía en la frescura de una melena roja y que el dueño de esta le hacía experimentar oleadas de placer con tan solo susurrar, mejor dicho, gemir muy despacio en su oído.

Todo había sido real y aunque habría querido reprenderse por ello, simplemente no pudo.

Había disfrutado como nunca en su vida.

¿Ya despertaste?.

Escuchó el susurro ronco de una voz recién despierta.

Él, asintió, acercándose aun más a la mano que lo aferraba con más fuerzas que antes.

Vuelve a dormir. Anoche hicimos mucho ejercicio.

La risa contagiosa de Bill se distinguió un tanto hueca por las mantas.

Ya lo sé. Jamás lo había hecho en tal magnitud...¿y sabes qué?.

No. ¿Qué?.

El pelirrojo al fin emergió de su guarida y con total confianza apoyó su cabeza en el denudo y cálido pecho de Black, donde encontró un lugar acogedor para si.

Me gustó mucho. Aun más...despertar aquí.

Sirius habría jurado que un niño había hablado en voz de su rebelde Bill, pero al sentir que este le besaba la mejilla con algo de melosa intención, supo que no estaba durmiendo.

A mi también me...agradó.

Bill asintió, quedándose entonces muy quieto, disfrutando del constante subir y bajar del pecho del pelinegro que comenzó a acariciarle los cabellos.

Ninguno de los dos habló por un largo momento. Preferían escuchar sus respiraciones y perderse en la somnolienta sensación que la noche de desvelo había dejado en sus cuerpos.

¿Tienes planes?. Inquirió Sirius rompiendo el silencio.

No. ¿Y tú?.

Tampoco.

¿Entonces podemos quedarnos aquí toda la mañana?.

Al pelinegro le pareció una buena idea, no obstante él si tenía mucho que hacer, aunque eso no incluyera "planes".

Quédate, pero yo si tengo que hacer.

Bill gruñó algo inteligible y cual niño pequeño se aferró al cuerpo de Sirius para dejarlo justo como estaba.

Más Sirius no pretendía dejarse convencer tan fácilmente, por ello bajó sus manos por el torso ya conocido del pelirrojo y suavemente comenzó a inmiscuirse y a encontrar el lugar que solo una mano experta sabe localizar.

El efecto llegó segundos después, cuando Bill emitió una sonora carcajada para después sentir el cuerpo de su "agresor" encima suyo.

¿Ahora me dejarás?. Preguntó con rostro "amenazador" el pelinegro.

No. Murmuró el pelirrojo, consiguiendo aun más cosquillas de las que habría podido concebir.

Vamos, es inútil que te resistas. Sonreía Sirius, sintiéndose repentinamente feliz de escuchar una voz más en su solitaria habitación.

No...ja..más...lo...haré. Pronunciaba con dificultad el pelirrojo, dejando que sus pocas fuerzas se diluyeran en la risa.

Poco tiempo después Sirius fue quien se rindió a la imposibilidad de ganar, por ello sentándose en la cama, miró al exhausto Bill que continuaba sonriendo pese a todo.

Te gané. Susurró el pelirrojo, incorporándose y besando el cuello de Sirius, quien sonrió y alcanzó los suaves labios de quien había compartido con él una noche maravillosa.

¿Qué te apetece desayunar?.

Bill se lamió los labios con un poco de deseo y Black supo que despertar con el chico Weasley no era nada sano para su salud física.

Dos horas más tarde, Sirius estaba parado frente a la estufa, canturreando una canción que en nada se parecía a sus estrambóticos gustos musicales.

Pero extrañamente se sentía diferente y la sonrisa que hacía juego con sus brillantes ojos azules no se miraba en él todos los días.

Por lo regular era alegre ante las personas y muy pocas veces se daba el gusto de serlo en la intimidad.

Ese día extrañamente así era y no podía negar que todo se lo debía al muchacho que se estaba duchando.

Sirvió un par de vasos con jugo amarillo, el desayuno que más pasaba casi a ser almuerzo y recogió sus objetos de estudio que la noche anterior solo lo habían llevado a una cosa.

Sonrió aun más y sin percatarse, un pequeño llavero en forma de llanta calló al piso.

Las llaves del auto. Murmuró, olvidando por completo la actividad que estaba realizando.

Fue en ese preciso momento en que todo se aclaró y pese a que por ley debía estar molesto, simplemente no pudo.

Eres muy astuto William. Sonrió, colocando las llaves junto al componente de música que también había quedado olvidado.

Minutos después Bill hizo acto de presencia, iluminando así el lugar con su sola sonrisa.

Huele delicioso. ¿Qué es lo que preparaste?.

Sirius le miró sentarse, el chico se relamía los labios con glotonería, cosa que le hizo gracia pese a todo.

Nada fuera de lo común, pero...

Bill se preparaba ya para ensartar su tenedor en el plato cuando el pelinegro lo retiró, dejando un seño fruncido en la bonita faz del pelirrojo.

¿Sabes lo que he estado pensando?.

¿Qué si no me alimento moriré?.

No. Negó el mayor, alejando el suculento platillo matinal que hizo rugir el estómago de Bill.-Que todo esto estaba planeado.

William tardó un momento en prestar completa atención a su interlocutor. Se moría de hambre.

¿Y si hubiera sido así?. Repeló Bill con rudeza.

Entonces te pediría de la manera más atenta que salieras de mi casa en este instante.

La inusual seriedad de Sirius sobresaltó al pelirrojo, quien por ropa solo llevaba la misma que la noche anterior no le había servido para nada.

Oh, bien. Alabada sea la culpa entonces. Se mofó el pelirrojo mientras se incorporaba.

¿Culpa?.

Si, culpa. Ahora es cuando la sientes después de haberte saciado conmigo. Pero es lógico¿qué esperaba de ti?.

Sirius se sintió súbitamente enfadado.

Al menos fui directo, no como tú que inventaste toda esa historia de la fiesta y el auto descompuesto para que te diera acceso a mi departamento.

No negaré nada, pero si de la fiesta se trata, déjame decirte que si había una y que obviamente me la perdí por coger contigo.

Obviamente ninguno de los dos cedería por eso Bill prefirió emprender la retirada, ya que tenía tiempo.

Te agradezco que no me lanzaras cual prostituta barata a la calle después del acostón, pero ahora debo irme. Aun debo disculparme con alguien por no haber llegado a la fiesta.

Pero Sirius no iba a permitir eso, menos, cuando estaba sintiéndose estallar por dentro.

¿Si, a tú "Joseph" querido?.

Pero como diablos sabes...

No importa si lo sé, lo único que cuenta es saber ya la clase de fácil mustia que eres. Claro, después de acostarte con el profesor, ahora irás y te burlaras con tus amigos. Pero déjame decirte que la palabra que más cuenta aquí es la mía, no de un estudiante que...

El pelinegro sintió entonces que su mejilla ardía.

Bill lo había golpeado con fuerza y había evitado pegar contra el piso debido a sus reflejos.

Mirar al pelirrojo en tal estado de enfado y verdadera humillación lo había hecho caer en la cuenta de que la aparente broma que había querido dar a conocer, se había salido de control, quedando como resultado la hiriente mirada azul del muchacho que había caminado hasta la salida y cerrado la puerta con un estrepitoso sonido.

Sirius contempló entonces que para ninguno de los dos era fácil dejarse humillar por el otro, más sin embargo el de más experiencia verbal era él y sin mancha alguna de delito había conseguido su objetivo, que era precisamente conseguir lo que ya no quería.

Antes siquiera de imaginarse algo salió corriendo de su apartamento, alcanzando por muy poco al pelirrojo que ya ponía en marcha el Pegout gris estacionado.

Bill. Golpeó Sirius el vidrio por donde se podía mirar a un muchacho enfadado.

Bill. Llamó de nuevo, esperando que algún milagro le hiciera el favor de detener aquello y al parecer estaba realmente en su día de suerte.

Inesperadamente el motor se apagó y por más intentos que el pelirrojo realizó por encenderlo, no pudo.

Al final el muchacho golpeó el volante y terminó saliendo del vehículo, pero por nada en el mundo permitió que la voz de Sirius lo detuviera.

Bill...espera...yo...

Si pretende herirme nuevamente con sus palabras, ahórreselas. En verdad no me conoce, Black.

Desprecio y rudeza había en la voz del usualmente amable y Sexy William Weasley.

El pelinegro supo que se lo tenía propiamente merecido.

Tu tuviste la culpa. Si me hubieras dicho todo anoche, entonces...

Entonces se habría ahorrado el tener que despertar conmigo y claro, la follada de su vida. Ahora sé que cometí un enorme error que JAMÁS, volveré a repetir.

Sirius sintió que el alma se iba a sus talones cuando el joven paró un auto negro al llegar a la cuadra siguiente, cosa inequívoca de que se trataba de un taxi.

Bill. Llamó desesperado ya.

No se moleste con el auto, enviaré a su dueño por él y sobre mi ropa...quémela que yo haré lo mismo con esta. Al campus Universitario. Sección F por favor. Pidió al chofer que con sonrisa en labios asintió a las palabras del joven.

Pero antes de que el buen hombre pudiera avanzar, Sirius se interpuso entre el Auto, creando casi un fuerte impacto.

¿Pero que diablos piensa?. Si pretende suicidarse que sea en otro lugar, no frente a mi. Reclamó el muchacho, quien había sido halado fuera del auto por un movimiento brusco del pelinegro.

Debemos hablar primero. Inquirió Sirius sin soltar la muñeca del muchacho que se quejaba por lo rudo del trato.

¿Todo bien?. Escucharon que el taxista preguntaba y antes de que el pelirrojo argumentara algo Sirius realizó una señal no muy cortés con el dedo, cosa que hizo enfadar al hombre y alejarse del lugar, murmurando algo sobre los locos sueltos.

Bill fue llevado nuevamente al edificio de departamentos, más no fue tarea sencilla para el ojiazul, pues el muchacho se movía con fuerza optando al final por cargarlo y llevarlo en el hombro.

...Frío...descalzo. ¿Cómo se te ocurre salir así?.

Había escuchado Bill, quien intentaba a toda costa bajarse de los brazos de Black.

Al final arribaron nuevamente al departamento del mayor, en dónde Bill fue depositado no tan gentilmente sobre el piso y posteriormente enfrentado por sus casi iguales.

¿Qué planeabas¿Huir cual muchacha berrinchuda?.

Tengo dignidad y usted en dos ocasiones ha magullado mi orgullo. ¿Pretendía a caso que pasara por alto lo que...

El pelirrojo no pudo proseguir, pues los labios calmos de Black se apoderaron de los suyos, sumergiéndolo al principio en algo indeseado y al final en un bello momento.

Ahí estaban, Bill recargado en una pared y Sirius devorando sus labios en una silenciosa disculpa que no podía efectuar en voz alta dada su condición.

Al finalizar el pelirrojo bajó la mirada, no sabía que hacer.

Si pretende que lo disculpe con esto...no creo que haya funcionado del todo. Argumentó el joven tras suspirar un poco.- Me atraes, me atraes mucho, pero si reunirme contigo implica este tipo de escenas, creo que es mejor que atendamos a tus palabras y dejemos esto por la paz. Además tú y yo somos tan iguales que podríamos resultar gravemente dañados y...

Otro beso. Al parecer era la única manera pacífica que el profesor de filosofía había encontrado para acallar la boca del muchacho que pese a todo respondía de corazón al contacto.

El mismo Black no sabía si estaba haciendo mal o no en aquel silencioso pacto. Estaban acordando, dejando de lado la reciente disputa y el real carácter de los dos, que continuarían frecuentándose, lo que incluía por supuesto un silencio anónimo por su parte y un deleite en sus cuerpos.

Se qué aparentemente somos iguales, pero si recapacitas un poco podemos complementarnos a la perfección. Todo depende de ambos y por mi parte créeme, que ya no puedo continuar negándome que me atraes.

Bill rió, esperaba otro tipo de proposición pero al parecer las más sencillas resultaban perfectas.

De acuerdo. Intentemos entonces un "free"¿te parece?.

Sirius asintió, una relación de "ami-govios" era probablemente lo que ambos necesitaban para apagar el deseo que aun sentían el uno por el otro.

Pensaban que tal vez después de unas semanas todo acabaría y ambos regresarían a su vida de siempre.

Por tal en ese momento, mientras uno recibía un cálido beso en la mejilla en manera de compensación por el rito berrinchudo anterior, se sentaron a la mesa a conversar y a olvidar las disputas.

Después de todo ambos sabían que de no haber sucedido las cosas como la noche anterior, aun continuarían deseándose y planeando un acercamiento en silencio.

Idiomas era una de sus muchas materias favoritas, por lo que al término de la clase aguardó un poco para entablar un pequeño diálogo con la profesora, que en su natal lengua Catalana le respondió sus dudas.

Sean era la clase de "cerebrito" que lo único que pretendía era atender aun más a sus clases, en lugar de ganar puntos con los profesores tal y cual la clase entera decía.

Él muchacho de ojos calmos y de anteojos era originario de un pequeño poblado al sur de la capital londinense.

Sus padres, dueños de una fábrica lechera, habían obtenido su capital de esto y por consiguiente podía decirse que era el "provinciano más rico" que algunos conocían.

Pero a Sean no le interesaba este tipo de cosas, por ello y desde que descubriera la importancia de la arqueología, había querido realizar eso en su vida.

Ciertamente sus padres insistían en que alguna carrera administrativa resultaría mejor para continuar en el negocio que les daba de comer todos los días, pero Sean era diferente.

Desde muy corta edad había hecho alusión a su ingenio, leyendo pesados volúmenes olvidados en la biblioteca y llenando las cabezas de sus atareados padres con preguntas que ni ellos mismos podían responder.

Sean Connor era especial, aun más sabiendo lo dulce y comprensivo que resultaba tras su máscara aparente de intelectual.

Por ello había sido que después del primer día de Universidad, supo que durante el resto de su vida las tres personas que vivían con él serían las perfectas para llamarles "amigos".

Su condición de "nerd" le había obsequiado la soledad durante muchos años, por ello al acercarse a la cafetería y mirar al rubio Steve, al pelirrojo Bill y a la casi gritona Lidia, supo que no tenía que preocuparse más por la dura palabra que había hecho de su infancia la más lúgubre de todas.

Pero si es don "cerebro piensa rápido". ¿Cómo te fue?.

Bien, gracias "Doris". Señaló el muchacho quien dejaba sus cosas en una silla vacía junto a su australiano amigo Steve, quien como siempre reñía algo a Bill.

¿Y ahora que sucede?.

Lo mismo de siempre. Informó la muchacha, alzando los hombros como quien cansado está de la misma cuestión.

Sean asintió, pidiéndole al amable camarero una taza de café americano.

¿Es todo lo que vas a almorzar?.

Sean asintió, extrayendo de su pesada mochila un grueso ejemplar que dictaba: "Las antiguas religiones nórdicas. Un pequeño vistazo a la fantasía y realidad".

Fue esto lo que sacó al dúo que discutía de la misma.

¡Sean!. Dime que no piensas leer eso para mañana. Exclamó Bill, que a pesar de leer sus volúmenes de historia, ninguno competía con el que su intelectual amigo mostraba.

Claro que no. Sonrió el de anteojos, mirando divertido el suspiro de sus camaradas.- En realidad lo termino hoy.

Y dicho esto les mostró las escasas hojas que un separador mantenía señaladas.

El trío sonrió con un poco de nerviosismo, en ocasiones Sean se comportaba demasiado "inhumano".

Sabes algo Sean, deberías de olvidar un poco tus estudios y divertirte más. Hace tiempo que no salimos y la última vez, déjame decirte, que del aparentemente tímido Sean Connor no quedaba nada.

El aludido se sonrojó recordando las copas de más que había tomado para mitigar su sed, pero que habían causado que el mareo y la casi inconsciencia se apoderaran de él.

Steve habría tenido que llevarlo hasta el departamento en brazos, mientras él recitaba canciones incoherentes en un dialecto hindú casi perdido.

Yo...

Vamos, vamos, eso nos ha ocurrido a todos. Señaló Lidia, sonriendo con deleite al sonrojo de su amigo.

Eso es verdad Sean, no eres el único que ha hecho tonterías. Aquí mismo tenemos la muestra de ello.

Steve frunció el entrecejo cuando Bill lo señaló y a eso le siguió una nueva discusión sin importancia.

Sean y Lidia negaron con la cabeza, mientras que el primero agradecía su café y proseguía en el término de su lectura.

Por cierto y hablando de diversión¿qué les parece si salimos este fin de semana?.

La voz entusiasmada de la muchacha dio por terminada la "discusión" entre el rubio y pelirrojo, los cuales y por unos momentos no dijeron nada.

A mi me parece una excelente idea. Hace tiempo que no nos divertimos y creo yo que estos meses han sido bastante duros en las clases. Opinó Steve con excelente ánimo.

Podría hacer un espacio en mi agenda. Indicó Sean, quien miraba a sus amigos sobre su libro.

Excelente. Chilló la única mujer del grupo.- He escuchado de una nueva disco en el centro de la ciudad. Mi amiga Catherine dice que es excelente y que la especialidad de la casa es una bebida que...

Yo no puedo.

Los tres amigos miraron a Bill con incertidumbre.

¿A caso el más revoltoso de los cuatros había argumentado no poder divertirse?.

Dios, tuve un pequeño lapsus. ¿Dijiste que no podías?.

Si "Doris", dije que no podía. Aclaró el pelirrojo, sabiendo que verdaderamente hacía tiempo que no salía con sus amigos.

Pero...pero...

Lo sé y lo siento Lidia. Ya será en otra ocasión.

¿Pero qué cosa te impide pasar un tiempo con tus amigos?. Desde hace unas semanas te noto demasiado extraño, William.

El aludido sonrió, sabiendo que Steve se había molestado verdaderamente.

Nada que no pueda solucionar, créeme. Aunque de verdad no puedo.

Steve estaba a punto de ser apoyado por Lidia para amarrar al pelirrojo y obligarle a asistir, pero el siempre oportuno Sean detuvo las acciones casi homicidas de sus compañeros.

Si Bill tiene planes, entonces debemos respetarlos. Él siempre lo hace con nosotros.

Tanto el rubio como la chica gruñeron, más sabían que su intelectual amigo tenía razón.

Muchas veces Bill había asistido solo a varias reuniones provenientes de rectoría u organización que respaldaba su beca, pues ellos ocupados estaban.

Era justo que en ese momento el pelirrojo se "desquitara".

Gracias Sean, eres un ángel. Musitó Bill, incorporándose de la silla para besar la mejilla del de anteojos y momentos después desaparecer de la cafetería con rumbo desconocido.

¿Sabes lo que acabas de hacer?.

Si Sean, acabas de darle alas a ese muchacho para que realice sus barbaridades. Desde hace días que investigo el porqué de su comportamiento tan misterioso.

Pero Sean no atendió, simplemente sumergió su rostro en el libro y dejó que el sonrojo en sus mejillas se disipara poco a poco.

Siempre le había parecido que de entre sus tres amigos, Bill era el más cariñoso con él.

Darle un poco de libertad y sacarlo de la sobreprotección de Lidia y Steve, mejor dicho del rubio, era solo algo de lo mucho que haría por el pelirrojo pues había sido él quien le hubo hablado el primer día de Universidad. Un momento que aun recordaba con inmenso cariño.

Bill se dirigió entonces hasta el aula B del segundo edificio, en donde los salones más grandes y clases más asediadas se localizaban.

Miró el reloj que se situaba sobre el punto de reunión de los alumnos y suspiró aliviado al saber que solo faltaban cinco minutos para que la campana sonara, dando término a ese módulo.

Por ello se recargó en una de las paredes y aguardó pacientemente sin pensar realmente en nada.

Me pregunto el porqué un alumno está fuera de clases.

La voz áspera le hizo sobresaltar, encontrándose frente a frente con el temido profesos Elenin.

Porque yo no estoy en este módulo. Respondió con firmeza, llegando casi al reto. Algo que hizo enfadar al profesor de filosofía.

Señor...Weasley. Me veo obligado a recordarle que soy su superior y merezco todo el respeto y rectitud de un alumno como usted, así que no olvide que el poder que tengo no lo goza usted.

Bill sonrió un poco, sabiendo que el hombre era inteligente, pero no tanto como en realidad daba a entender.

Oh, lo lamento tanto profesor Elenin, pero si mal no recuerdo la política que sita se da dentro del salón de clases y en este caso, si no se había percatado, nos encontramos en un pasillo. Así que su "reclamo" está fuera de lugar, más cuando en realidad no he hecho nada.

Marco Elenin tembló de rabia, pero se limitó a advertir con su dura mirada y a proseguir con su camino.

Bill simplemente se rió de él.

Qué hombre más exasperante. Se dijo, mirando que las diferentes puertas de las aulas comenzaban a abrirse ya.

Tuvo que esperar diez minutos antes de que los respectivos alumnos dejaran el aula, pero sobre todo a cierto hombre que con sonrisa en labios y amabilidad respondía y negaba a las cuestiones de sus alumnos.

Bill se dio cuenta de que la leyenda de que alumnos "veteranos" en la materia seguían estando en el aula de Introducción a la Filosofía, era cierta.

Algunos dirían que las clases eran demasiado complicadas o que el sistema de la universidad no era el correcto. Pero para quienes conocían los verdaderos motivos de eso, sabían que el encanto natural de Black tenía mucho que ver en ello.

No, no señorita Loohard. La diferencia entre los postulados de Santo Tomas y San Pedro no tienen nada que ver.

Uno era un apóstol, la "la piedra" de la iglesia católica, mientras que el otro pensaba que las diferentes crisis de la vida provenían de enfermedades.

¡Ah!. Con razón el libro que conseguí no me explicaba eso.

Ahora ya sabe el porqué.

¿Entonces tampoco tiene nada que ver el que el Karma sea la máxima autoridad del Dalai-lama y que los chinos creyeran que...

No señorita Loohard, tampoco tiene nada que ver.

Bill sonrió procurando acallar su risa al mirar la desesperación en los ojos bonitos de Black, mientras le explicaba pacientemente a una muchacha un tema que hasta un niño podía sacar por lógica.

Se dio cuenta de que la muchacha simplemente lo hacía por ganar tiempo y puntos con su profesor, cosa que no hacía nada mal pero que irremediablemente y a pesar de su esfuerzo, nada conseguiría.

Él está conmigo. Susurró, recordando entonces que de aquella noche lluviosa y de la mañana de aparente guerra, habían pasado varias semanas en las cuales sus encuentros se habían vuelto más frecuentes, sellando con eso la pasión desenfrenada que por más que satisfacían no podían apagar.

Ambos pensaban y Bill no tenía que preguntar a Sirius, que aquellos encuentros no iban a pasar más allá de la semana, pero los hechos hablaban y el pelirrojo debía reconocer que no le preocupaba demasiado que todo aquel pequeño secreto durara mucho más tiempo.

Se sentía singularmente contento, como si la vida de pronto se hubiera puesto de su lado.

Para él, descubrir cada día una nueva faceta de Sirius era mágico, más aun sabiendo que el profesor lo permitía.

Habían cruzado rápidamente la barrera de ser simples amantes a casi amigos, completando con eso una relación que continuaba siendo solamente de "free".

Cuando sintió que la insistente muchacha salía del aula, pudo apreciar el silencio que por fin se hizo dentro de la misma.

Al fin. Suspiró Sirius, caminando a su encuentro.

Parece que estás más asediado que de costumbre.

¿Tú crees?.

Por favor. ¿A caso no viste el cómo se te insinuaba?. Si yo tuviera senos, los usaría de mejor manera y no con un escote que se ve espantoso en su figura.

Sirius rió con agrado, envolviendo la cintura del pelirrojo con sus brazos.

Puede ser, pero tú no necesitas de senos para que te haga caso.

Bill sonrió y abrazándose al cuello del pelinegro, se fundió en un beso con el que compartían noches de fuego.

Mañana es mi día libre. Murmuró el pelinegro entre el beso que comenzaba a aumentar su intensidad.

¿De veras?. Inquirió el pelirrojo, importándole muy poco que alguien pudiera verlos. Por lo regular eran bastante prudentes en sus encuentros.

Si y quisiera que...

Yo tengo clases. Recuérdalo.

Sirius gruñó, mordiendo alevosamente el labio inferior de Bill, quien se quejó despacio y en el tono que hacía excitar al profesor.

¿Qué haces conmigo Bill?.

¿Cómo?. Preguntó sorprendido el muchacho, alejándose un poco del cuerpo del mayor.

¿Qué es lo que haces para desearte aun más cuando puede ser que lo sepa ya todo de ti?.

Las palabras hicieron apenar al muchacho, quien sintió una cálida caricia en su mejilla y un súbito calor que jamás había experimentado.

Puede ser...¿qué simplemente soy irresistible?.

Sirius rió, asiendo aun más las estrechas caderas que perfectamente se complementaban con las suyas.

No lo sé, pero créeme que cada vez que te veo, algo en mi se dispara cual dinamita y solo puedo apagar la llama en...

No, no profesor, aquí no hable así o puede que contagie a otros de su lenguaje que solo puede y debe utilizar conmigo mientras me coge.

Los labios volvieron a unirse, sintiendo necesario aquel contacto.

Entonces mañana no te veré. Hasta el Viernes.

Mmm, y yo que tenía pensado hacer un montón de cosas. Sonrió el pelirrojo, quien ronroneaba entre los brazos aprehensivos del mayor.

Lo reservamos entonces para después. Ya viene el fin de semana y...

No, el fin de semana no. Argumentó rápidamente el pelirrojo, haciendo exaltar a su compañero.

¿Tienes planes?.

Digamos que...si.

Mmm, me suena demasiado loco para mi gusto.

Oh, Sirius, tú no conoces en realidad la palabra locura. Si crees que una moto es sinónimo de eso, aun no has vivido.

El profesor frunció el entrecejo. Aquel juego le gustaba.

¿Me estás retando?.

¿Yo?. Por supuesto que no. Sería incapaz de hacer eso.

El rostro "inocente" de Bill solo hizo que Sirius quisiera besarlo hasta el cansancio y así lo hizo, al menos hasta que el pelirrojo rogó por oxígeno.

Bien, bien, solo te puedo decir que este fin de semana será una experiencia que jamás podrás olvidar. Así que cancela incluso el cumpleaños de tu abuela.

¿De mi abuela?. Pobrecita. Pronunció Sirius con ironía, ganándose una limpia carcajada por parte del pelirrojo.

Oh Sirius, de haber conocido tus dotes de bromista, ya habría ganado dinero con tu talento.

Pero si eres un pequeño...

Ya, shhh, mejor te dejo, antes de que me des la paliza de mi vida y no pueda resistirla. Así que te veo el sábado.

Bill tomó sus cosas y antes de salir del aula besó efímeramente los labios del pelinegro, quien lo apresó un poco más de tiempo del que tenía contemplado.

Cuando el profesor se vio solo, suspiró, grabándole a sus labios una sonrisa que llevaba impregnada en el alma desde la noche fogosa de lluvia en su habitación.

Semanas habían transcurrido desde la propuesta a Bill, en los cuales no se agotaba de él ni mucho menos de conocer las locuras que el muchacho llevaba en mente cada vez que lo veía.

Era para él un suspiro entre tanta responsabilidad, sobre todo después de lidiar con muchachos que todo lo que hacían era simplemente darle vuelta a las cosas.

Amaba su trabajo y con amabilidad explicaba, pero en ocasiones la presión inminente le daba deseos de gritar o de dejarlo todo lejos para poder respirar.

Bill era ese respiro que necesitaba y juntando las dos jovialidades, aunque la edad sobrepasara un poco las mentalidades, podían entonces envolverse en un mar de lujuria o de noches de conversación sobre la acogedora cama matrimonial del pelinegro, en dónde habían comenzado con aquella aventura que cada día resultaba aun más emocionante.

El temor de ser descubiertos no estaba en realidad en sus mentes, pero la manera de pasar más tiempo juntos, si que lo estaba. Por ello Sirius había puesto como lugar de reunión su solitario departamento, al cual le sacaban verdaderamente provecho.

Es solo sexo. Eso que ambos necesitamos para seguir funcionando. Pero de ser así¿por qué razón cada día él me parece más...maravilloso?.

Era la pregunta del millón, que si bien no valía su peso en oro, lo valía para la cabeza del profesor, que lo único que terminaba sabiendo al estar junto al pelirrojo, era que no le importaba que el tiempo de estar juntos aumentara.

Salió del aula con su usual mochila al hombro y saludando a algunas personas, entre las cuales sus alumnos no podían faltar.

Se dio cuenta entonces, mientras se acercaba a la sala de maestros, que no había avanzado absolutamente nada en su libro y la sola idea de un Remus molesto, le erizó los cabellos de la nuca.

¿Al fin tus querido alumnos te dejaron libre?. Que interesante ha de resultar que te asedien¿verdad Black?.

Claro. No es por alardear, pero eso me trae popularidad. Pero claro, tú no sabes de eso¿verdad Elenin?.

El hombre que bebía de su taza ignoró al pelinegro, quien con su usual sarcástica sonrisa avanzaba hasta su locker y guardaba algunos libros que no necesitaba.

Marco le seguía muy de cerca, aguardando como el depredador que estudia los movimientos de su presa antes de saltar.

¿Se te perdió algo en mi trasero?. Se que es hermoso, pero no me gusta gastarlo, mucho menos en personas que no valen la pena. Así que si ya terminaste de "mirarme" y fantasear conmigo, me retiro.

Marco gruñó cuando Sirius salió. Si, no negaba que el atractivo físico de Black era grande, pero para él no existía cosa más anormal que un hombre admirando a otro hombre. Explicado de mejor manera, los "homosexuales".

Él los aborrecía y la sola imagen de ver a Black en tales situaciones lo hacían asquear verdaderamente.

No contaba con las herramientas necesarias para hacer expulsar a Sirius de la institución, pero si contaba con la información detallada de lo que a las jergas del pelinegro se referían.

Sabía precisamente que gustaba más de hombres que de mujeres y aunque le habían mirado demasiado "unido" a chicas, los varones predominaban en el currículo oculto de Black.

Él podía atacar con facilidad en ese aspecto, de ahí probablemente también radicaba su odio hacia el pelinegro, pero era conciente de que si quería ganar verdaderamente la posición de "honorable" entre la escuela, los "chismes" no iban a ser precisamente quienes impulsaran su carrera.

Por ello y tratando de despejar su usualmente enfadado carácter, se concentró en un libro que reposaba tranquilamente sobre su regazo, para de esa forma al menos, pensar con cordura sobre las armas que debía comenzar a emplear en el acto si quería que pronto Sirius Black estuviera fuera de su vida.

Continuará…

Si, se que ha sido un capitulo pequeño, pero al menos no quiero dejar abandonada esta historia.

Muchísimas gracias por su apoyo. Lo que inició siendo otra de mis locuras es ahora muy importante para mi , espero no tardar en la siguiente entrega pero los que siguen I wish a baby saben que estoy totalmente sumergida en esa historia que ya debe terminar.

Un saludo muy grande, gracias de nuevo y espero no les haya parecido demasiado flojo este capitulo.

Recibo toda clase de comentario así como tu e-mail, es indispensable para que me comunique contigo.

Hasta la próxima su amiga:

**KLF**


	7. Rebelde 7

_TITULO:_** REBELDE**

**Capitulo Siete**

_Libro_**: Harry Potter**

_Pairings_**: S/B**

_Category_**Slash**

_Raiting_**: G, R.**

_Disclaimer_**Yo no poseo a los personajes de Harry Potter. Ellos pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y a sus respectivos socios comerciales. Esta solo es una historia escrita de fan para fans, sin fines lucrativos.**

_Tiempo_**Historia en AU.**

_Lugar_**Londres, Inglaterra. Este chap contiene Lemon. ****Pues al parecer este par no conoce el descanso ''' Disfrútalo. **

Usualmente los sábados por la mañana eran días de levantarse tarde o de salir al parque o instalaciones deportivas del campus y empezar a ejercitarse.

Había personas que preferían simplemente sentarse frente al televisor y mirarlo toda la mañana, sin la mayor conciencia de que debían de realizar algo.

Por otra parte están los obsesivos, quienes limpian y decoran todo en ese su tiempo libre más preciado, o hay otros que aun en fin de semana, no descansan de la escuela.

Bill podía ser calificado entonces en el primer cuadro, en donde la más maravillosas de las cosas, llámese dormir, era para él lo mágico de la existencia.

Vamos Bill, ya son las diez y...

Lidia, la hacendosa del hogar, tenía que lidiar por las mañanas con el dormilón pelirrojo, llevándose en esa ocasión la sorpresa de que la cama estaba vacía y hecha, como no solía estar. Al menos que Bill no hubiera dormido en ella.

¿Steve?. Llamó la muchacha cerrando la habitación de su amigo.

¿Dime?.

¿Durmió Bill aquí anoche?

Si¿por?.

El rubio comía entretenido en la cocina, esperando que su cereal se ablandara por completo con la leche.

No...creo que salió al parque. Musitó la muchacha, quien aun no sabía el cómo interpretar la repentina desaparición del dormilón más flojo de la universidad.

Pero bien sabido era que en cuestiones de William Weasley, Steve no se quedaba de brazos cruzados.

¿Por qué preguntaste si Bill había dormido aquí, Lidia?.

No...es que...no está en su cama. Es todo. Tal vez salió a hacer ejercicio o simplemente se levantó temprano...mejor creo lo primero. Medio sonrió la muchacha, ganándose un gruñido por parte del rubio.

¿No dejó notas?.

Oh, olvídalo Steve, no debí preguntarte, pero dado que eres el único que se queda en casa conmigo los sábados en la mañana, pensé que al menos...Hey¿a dónde vas?.

El australiano no atendió a la muchacha, entrando precipitadamente entonces en la habitación del pelirrojo, en dónde precisamente la cama estaba hecha y todo en su lugar, aparentemente.

¿Se puede saber que es lo que haces?. Sabes que no le gusta que fisgoneemos en sus cosas. Musitó Lidia, como si el pelirrojo fuera a salir de algún lugar repentinamente.

Lo sé, pero si algo le ha sucedido, entonces...

Argg. Gruñó la joven, saliendo de la habitación.- Sabía que no debía decirte nada. ¿Ya recordaste a caso que no eres su mamá?.

El rubio cerró la puerta tras de si con lentos movimientos y siguió a la muchacha de regreso a la cocina.

Ya sé que no soy su mamá, pero al menos me preocupo por él, cosa que al parecer tú no haces.

Steve. Masculló la chica, quien estaba a punto de explotar.- Grávate algo en tu linda cabeza: Bill es mayor y si decide irse a Kualalumpur o al Tibet sin consultarnos, entonces lo hará. Nuestra única función es ser amigos, no detectives privados de SU VIDA.

El australiano simplemente resopló y regresó a comer su cereal, mientras miraba la televisión con un dejo marcado de enfado.

Hola, buen día. Saludó Sean sonriente, tomando la caja del cereal con soltura.

Pero en lugar de voces felices, no escuchó la respuesta a su saludo, por lo que imaginó otra común riña, solo que en esa ocasión no había pelirrojo de por medio.

¿Qué ocurre?.

Nada, lo mismo de siempre. Este tonto preocupado por Bill.

Error. Si era por un pelirrojo.

¿Y ahora porqué?. Suspiró cansadamente el de anteojos, mirando los verdes ojos del rubio rehuir a los suyos.

Bill no está y ya sabes lo demás.

Ah. Bueno.

Sean continuó comiendo, ignorando las miradas enfadadas que sus dos amigos se lanzaban entre si.

El de anteojos sonrió para si al recordar que muy temprano, cuando salía hacia la unidad deportiva, el pelirrojo William se había cruzado en su camino.

"Voy a salir. Después te veo".

Había dicho el muchacho, que enfundado en unos sencillos jeans y una chaqueta ligera, hablaba entre susurros para no despertar a los demás.

Sean era tal vez el único, por su dote de observador, que había mirado el brillo distinto que las orbes azules del pelirrojo mostraban todos los días sin excepción.

Era el único de los tres tal vez, que había mirado un sentimiento distinto en la faz blanca de Bill y que pese a desconocer el origen se sentía conforme por ello.

A su parecer ya era hora de que el pelirrojo comenzara a experimentar lo que él tan secreta y celosamente resguardaba en su corazón.

"Tal vez al fin podré verlo sonreír con felicidad completa".

Sintió un cálido aliento en su mejilla y sonrió al saberse besado con total tranquilidad y dulzura en la misma.

Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz, miró al ángel rojo que yacía a su lado, mirándole como siempre con una sonrisa.

Buen día, profesor. Argumentó Bill al mirar la sonrisa matutina de Black.

¿Qué haces aquí?. Quiso saber el pelinegro, incorporándose un poco de la cama.

Solo quise venir a saludarte. Hoy es sábado¿lo recuerdas?.

Por toda respuesta el pelirrojo obtuvo un largo bostezo y la sonrisa sincera de alguien recién despierto.

¿Cómo olvidarlo?. Espera solo un poco, me ducharé y...

Espera, no tan deprisa. Rió Bill, empujando al pelinegro de regreso a la cama.- Te he traído el desayuno. ¿Para qué desperdiciar algo que no suelo hacer todos los días?.

Sirius miró el apetecible desayuno que yacía a su lado en una mesa y tuvo que reprimir el sin fin de preguntas que revoloteaban en su cabeza.

Si te preguntas el cómo entré...digamos que tienes un casero bastante amable. Nada que una sonrisa Weasley no pueda vencer. Guiñó el muchacho, ganándose un almohadazo que hizo reír a ambos hombres.

Black no tenía intenciones de preguntar o responder nada, por ello en acuerdo unánime y silencioso se permitieron continuar con el inesperado desayuno que trajo bastante buenos recuerdos al mayor sobre los días en los que aun estaba con su familia.

Estuvo exquisito. Añadió el profesor cuando hubo finalizado.

¿Si?. Qué bueno que te ha gustado. Cómo aun no se tus gustos matutinos, no supe si había acertado o no.

La sonrisa de Bill desapareció tras la puerta, mientras el pelirrojo trasladaba los trastos sucios de regreso a la cocina y el profesor optaba por un relajante baño.

Sorpresa real había resultado para el pelinegro el mirar al menor a su lado al despertar, pero ciertamente mejor regalo matutino nadie jamás le había realizado.

William por otra parte lavó la loza y puso en orden lo que debía permanecer como tal mientras su amante se preparaba para salir.

No había sido su intención preparar el desayuno pero ciertamente y en cuanto sus ojos contemplaron el rostro apacible de Black mientras dormía, un sentimiento cálido se alzó sobre cualquier otro, quedando al final el detalle en la cama, que si bien no había llevado demasiada charla, sabía estaba cargado de agradecimiento y sorpresa tanto para Black como para él mismo.

Tal vez es...algo natural. Se dijo así mismo, recordando que jamás había tenido una relación semejante a la que sostenía con el pelinegro.

El teléfono fue quien le sacó de concentración, haciéndole pensar seriamente sobre contestar o no al insistente aparato.

Optó al final por hacerlo, llevándose una no muy grata sorpresa.

Sirius¿en dónde estabas?. Tengo la mitad de la mañana tratando de comunicarme contigo, pero conociendo lo dormilón que eres prefiero saber que es eso y no la verdadera intención de dejarme esperando por escuchar tú "linda" voz.

Bill frunció el entrecejo. Esa voz no le agradaba pese al tono dulce que se imprimía en ella.

Bueno, pasando a lo importante¿cómo amaneció mi hombre favorito?. Espero que no de mal humor, porque ya sabes que no me gusta...

Lo siento, pero él no puede atenderle en este momento. Contestó Bill, cuando sintió que la melosidad sobrepasaba incluso la suya.

Oh, lo lamento muchísimo, pensé que Sirius estaba...

Si deja su nombre en cuanto se desocupe le diré que llamó.

Ah...claro. Dile que llamó Remus.

Un nuevo gesto de enfado por parte del menor. El nombre de Remus le llevó a recordar al hombre que había mirado demasiado cerca de su amante.

Ya recordaba entonces porque tanto desagrado.

Descuide.

El pelirrojo no permitió que Remus terminara su frase cuando extrañamente la llamada se cortó y para menos interrupciones, Bill decidió que dejar el teléfono desconectado no le haría mal a nadie.

¿Sonó el teléfono?. Indagó Sirius, quien lucía más despierto y fresco.

No. Ideas tuyas. ¿Nos vamos?.

Black asintió y como toque coqueto tal vez recibió un beso tierno en su mejilla, mientras sentía la necesidad de aferrarse a alguna parte del cuerpo cálido de su Rebelde estudiante que le había prometido diversión garantizada ese día.

Remus miró el auricular con desconcierto.

¿Sucede algo, amor?.

El muchacho pálido negó, esperando que su desconcertante estado no alertara demasiado a su pareja, quien aun esperaba por él en la cama.

¿Entonces porqué no regresas a mi lado?. Hace frío.

Remus asintió. Amaba la manera en que su novio se dirigía a él con intimidad y cariño y supo entonces el porqué le había elegido a pesar de la oposición de algunas personas.

"Creo que un día de diversión no le hace daño a nadie, ni siquiera al rebelde de Sirius. Pero aun me pregunto sobre la identidad de esa voz. Sé que la he escuchado antes".

Fue lo que pensó, antes de dejarse envolver por las plácidas caricias de su amante, pareja y único amor, Severus Snape.

Sirius ciertamente tenía contemplado otro tipo de diversión, más cuando miró el rostro sonriente y verdaderamente complacido de su amante, no pudo más que suspirar y hacerse a la idea de que pasaría todo el día en nada más y nada menos que en un Parque de diversiones.

¿Esta es tú idea de diversión?. Inquirió el de cabellos negros tras mirar la enorme fila para la compra de boletos.

¿Algún reclamo?. Inquirió el pelirrojo tras avanzar un paso hacia delante.

No…bueno…yo esperaba…

Eres un "viejo" amargado Black. No sabes divertirte. ¿Crees que toda la vida es motocicletas, rebeldes necesidades, fiestas descontroladas y sexo?. Bueno, déjame decirte que estás equivocado. Esto, señor mío, es vida.

Sirius arrugó el entrecejo. Su idea de diversión al máximo era algo mucho muy diferente a lo que contemplaba, pero tras regresar su vista al joven pelirrojo que ya había avanzado tres lugares más supo que no cambiaría la bella sonrisa en el rostro del muchacho por nada en el mundo.

Bill lucía bello en la más pura expresión. Como un niño encantado con la idea de pasar todo el día en un parque de diversiones con los juegos de su elección delante de él y con la posibilidad de correr, reír y llorar cuando lo deseara.

Así era la imagen que el profesor miraba en ese momento. Cuadro que jamás podría sacar de su cabeza y que sería el elemento clave para futuras pasiones.

¿Sirius?. Llamó Bill por cuarta vez.

¿Si?.

Te preguntaba si compro treinta o cuarenta boletos. No deseo regresar a formarme de nuevo.

Una pequeña gotita de ansiedad cubrió la faz del profesor.

Eso no se preguntaba. En realidad no sabía que hacía formado comprando boletos, pero de nuevo esa sonrisa y ese rostro de "todo es sencillo" que le hizo cabecear de forma automática para reprenderse segundos después ante lo idiota que estaba pareciendo.

¿Qué era lo que le sucedía?.

Y bien¿Cuál es el primer juego seleccionado?.

Ah, no. Yo no pienso decidir eso. Gruñó Black, tras cruzar los brazos y mirar que la mayoría de las personas estaban conformadas por niños y padres que obviamente tenían porque estar ahí en lugar de él.

Sirius. Musitó Bill en tono lamentero.

No. Ya te dije que no.

Sirius. Por favor. Solo uno¿si?.

No. No quiero. Es más, no pienso ni siquiera poner un pie en una maldita máquina de esas.

Sirius.

No lo haré. No lo haré y no lo haré.

Los ojitos luminosos de Bill junto a la pose retante de Sirius complementaban un cuadro de lo más gracioso existente, pero al cabo de diez minutos de alegata, el profesor más asediado de filosofía se encontraba gritando desinhibidamente a todo pulmón mientras la "Montaña del terror" jugaba con sus cabellos y rostro a desfigurarlo en tensiones impredecibles por la velocidad.

Más rápido. Gritaba el pelinegro, tras haber dado una voltereta impresionante que a más de un ocupante hizo vomitar.

Bill, quien iba a su lado hizo todo lo posible por no reír a pulmón abierto. Se lo impedía la velocidad y también el mareo que poco a poco se intensificaba conforme las curvas eran tomadas con mayor velocidad.

Fue el momento apropiado para decidir que no había sido buena idea el subir primeramente a aquel juego mecánico.

Cuando la ronda terminó, un efusivo Sirius gritaba aun de emoción haciendo sonreír a varías personas que temerosas miraban los pequeños vagoncitos del juego.

Estuvo fenomenal. Jamás pensé que una cosa de estas pudiera asemejar la velocidad de una motocicleta. Que digo, es aun mejor.

¿Si?. Qué bueno que te gustó. Susurró el pelirrojo tras apoyarse en el barandal de los escalones y tomar mucho aire. Estaba a punto de hacer algo incorrecto.

¿Y qué sigue?. Porque aun tenemos 28 boletos e infinidad de juegos. ¿Por qué todos son así de rápidos verdad?.

Bill no había permitido que Sirius se enterara de su malestar, por lo que forzando una amplia sonrisa es como respondió.

Unos cuantos, como por ejemplo ese de sillas voladoras. Es en realidad semejantes al que acabamos de…

Si bien no terminó la frase ya era arrastrado por el de cabello negro hasta las instalaciones del juego, donde una fila menor se encontraba aguardando turno.

El de cabellos rojos hizo todo lo posible por controlar su mareo.

¿Más cómo decir algo cuando la complacida y emocionada sonrisa de Black lo podía todo?.

En un principio le había parecido que tendría que sufrir bastante ante la idea de convencer al profesor para que subiera a algún juego.

Pero en esos momentos y tras sentirse confortado por esa emoción limpia en el mayor, supo que ni su malestar momentáneo ni todo el mareo del mundo sería jamás lo suficientemente poderoso para hacerlo cambiar de lugar.

El cuadro de un Sirius fascinado era todo lo que él buscaba desprender de esa personalidad tan semejante a la suya.

Lidia miró a Steve una vez más antes de suspirar, tomar sus llaves y salir sin decir nada.

Ambos habían tenido una riña bastante fuerte donde al final la indiferencia había sido el factor decisivo para que uno de los dos abandonara la casa por algunas horas mientras la cabeza se enfriaba.

¿Por qué había sido esa vez?.

Por el factor de siempre, el cual no tenía más descripción que un cabello color fuego y penetrantes ojos azules.

Steve continuaba reacio en "ir a buscar al chico" mientras que Lidia terca en su proceder había dicho la palabra clave para que la bomba se desatara.

"Él no te necesita".

Dura y cruda realidad para el rubio, quien tras suprimir una gama de insultos y morderse la lengua optó al final por sentarse frente al televisor, encenderlo y aguardar a que Lidia se retirara. Cosa por la que no tuvo que esperar demasiado.

Por eso cuando el australiano se vio solo, apagó el aparato que solamente amortiguaba el doloroso sonido de su corazón.

¿Por qué las cosas eran tan crudas para él?.

Si bien no era el mejor hombre del mundo, al menos tenía sentimientos.

No se consideraba un promiscuo, como la mayoría de las personas decía. En sí y en realidad jamás tenía "sexo" si la persona en la cual se fijaba no cumplía ciertas características que se perdían tras la lucidez del siguiente día.

Podía ser que fuera un poquitín exagerado en cuanto al consumo de alcohol, que si bien su cerebro no caía en la embriaguez completa, si se desconectaba del mundo solo y cuando en verdad lo quería.

Se consideraba una persona moderada en muchas cosas como en la incursión a círculos sociales o amigos. Eran contados los que en realidad lo eran y muestra de ello eran las personas con las que vivía.

Cierto, lo hacían enfadar, reñían y terminaban como en ese momento: hiriendo con verdades. Pero al final y como decía el poema: "Los amigos te hieren con la verdad para no heriste con la mentira".

Una prosa bastante descarada que no servía más que para poner en tela de juicio la amistad.

Movió la cabeza de lado a lado tratando de deshacerse de todo y nada a la vez.

Era absurdo lo que Lidia le había dicho y sin más no lo toleraría dentro de su cabeza, por eso se incorporó del sofá y caminó hasta su habitación donde encendió su estéreo y a todo volumen aguardó a que "Metalica" y su canción más estridente le reventara los tímpanos o en su excepción terminara por borrar la gama de sensaciones que en ese momento estaba percibiendo.

Pero desgraciadamente ni Metalica, ni Korn, ni mucho menos Marilyn Manson pudieron hacerle olvidar las únicas palabras que cual daga se hallaban incrustadas en su corazón.

"Él no te necesita".

Gritaba una y otra vez su alma y en la enésima vez tuvo entonces que resignarse a la dura realidad.

Bill no lo necesitaba y jamás lo había hecho a pesar de que siempre se empeñaba en tratar de ayudarle.

Siempre, desde que lo había conocido la sensación de protección hacia su pelirrojo amigo se había evidenciado sin un motivo factible a ello.

Solo sabía que debía resguardarlo de lo que fuera y para ello nadie mejor que él.

Pero la realidad era otra: Bill jamás lo había necesitado como protector y la verdad era que jamás lo requeriría como tal.

Suspiró dolorosamente antes de hundir la cara contra la almohada y buscar un sustento que jamás obtendría.

Era el unigénito de un afamado arquitecto Australiano y por ende muy rico. Tanto que todo lo que él deseaba se le cumplía.

Había tenido siempre desde trenes reales hasta edificios completos repletos de juguetes a los cuales recurría siempre que lo necesitaba.

Había sido un poco remilgoso y muy mimado, pero conforme la edad apareció Steve Dixon supo hacer su vida de otra manera.

Sus padres siempre ausentes, había probado entonces desde los vinos más refinados hasta los más adulterados, pasando en el proceso por drogas y alguno que otro cigarrillo de mala calidad.

Había pasado su cumpleaños número dieciséis en una clínica de desintoxicación para finalizar dos largos años en compañía de un tío abuelo que radicaba en Escocia y que por pasatiempo tenía la colección de monedas antiguas.

Un "vejete" a fin de cuentas que todo lo que hacía era aburrido y un chico que por tormento tenía solo escucharle.

Ese había sido su castigo por entrar en lo prohibido.

Pero las cosas al final no habían sido tan malas pues en su estadía en casa de su tío había aprendido demasiadas cosas, que eran las que lo habían guiado hacia el terreno de la "egiptología".

Se enteró después de unos meses de arribar a donde su tío, que este era socio del Museo central de la capital y que tras una gira mundial una exposición de hallazgos antiguos pasaría una buena temporada en tierras casi Inglesas. A regañadientes había asistido al dichoso montaje de la exposición y sus ojos habían quedado fascinados ante la belleza de una corona perteneciente a un antiguo faraón.

Desde ese momento lo quiso saber todo sobre esa cultura y teniendo en cuenta que contaba con el dinero suficiente como para financiarse sus propias búsquedas arqueológicas, decidió entonces estudiar aquella rama que le permitiría devorar una y otra vez culturas antiguas.

Ese había sido el paso al cambio de Steve que paso a paso se evidenció en el muchacho.

Un par de años después ingresó en una prestigiosa Universidad Inglesa, donde el aire tan excéntrico y distinto se le antojó ideal para el comienzo de su estudio, pero también el escenario digno de lo que sería su perdición más oculta.

Caminaba atrasado. No quería causar mala impresión, pues se había prometido firmemente cambiar de vida radicalmente.

Más en el trayecto de cambio de salón topó con una persona que aterrizó justamente frente a sus ojos y que modificó todo el panorama de lo que significaba "cambio".

"Lo siento. Creo que me resbalé con algo".

Había sido la excusa del muchacho que si bien se levantó ligeramente lo ayudó a él a incorporarse.

Fue en ese momento que sus ojos se toparon con unos azules extremamente brillantes y con un cabello rojo y penetrante.

Más fue la dulce sonrisa quien lo hechizó de por vida.

"No. Fui yo el idiota".

Fue su disculpa, ocasionando una risita en el pelirrojo.

"Tu acento es diferente…¿Irlandes?".

"No. Australiano".

Reveló con cierto sopor.

"Ah. Bien, yo debo irme aunque…en realidad pensé que llegaría más seguro por aquí. Hay un par de brabucones que no me dejaba pasar. Pero ya verán cuando los tome por sorpresa".

Rebeló el muchacho y tras despedirse no pudo más que seguirlo y mirar que un par de chicos lo molestaban.

Ahí era cuando el sentimiento de protección había nacido, pero también el de admiración hacia alguien más pues el muchacho pelirrojo había podido solo con el par de brabucas y después sonreído con angelical pose.

Desde ese momento le siguió siempre, forjando una amistad más tarde y cuando Lidia y Sean se les unieron.

"William Weasley. Pero todos me dicen Bill. Bueno, cuando no están molestos conmigo".

El inicio de una amistad pero también el de un tormento poderoso y brutal.

Despegó la cabeza de la almohada y se sentó contemplando el cielo.

Un bonito día, fresco y casi perfecto.

¿Por qué cuidar de alguien que si disfrutaba de la vida?.

La respuesta se reducía a una sola palabra que si bien dolía endemoniadamente no se atrevía a pronunciar en voz alta.

Así que apagando la música buscó las llaves de su auto y pensó que un pequeño paseo fuera de aquella casa lo veneficiaría.

Aunque jamás aliviaría, pues la frase: "Él no te necesita", llegaba tan cargada de dolor a su corazón como muy pocas cosas en esa vida lo habían hecho estremecer de impotencia y malestar.

Era el boleto numero dieciocho y Bill, el chico más efusivo del mundo no podía más ni con sus piernas ni con su cuerpo.

Había sido en definitiva mala idea llevar a Sirius al parque de diversiones pues al parecer se estaba divirtiendo más que él.

Vamos¿ya te cansaste?. ¿Quién es el viejo ahora?.

El pelirrojo gruñó pero al instante sonrió. Jamás en su vida había conocido a alguien que se divirtiera tanto en un lugar como aquel.

Debía admitir que el llevar al profesor a ese lugar había sido más por fastidiarlo que por otra cosa, pero al final su propio plan se había saboteado encontrando que Sirius disfrutaba enormemente de aquel llamativo parque.

Cierto, él tenía muchísima energía pero en esos momentos en los que su estómago comenzaba a sentirse mejor y el moverse cual desquiciado de aquí para allá habían terminado con su reserva de adrenalina, haciéndole ver bastante apesadumbrado.

¿Ya te cansaste?. Preguntó Sirius tras sentarse al lado del pelirrojo y mirarlo fijamente.

Mmm

Oh si, ya lo hiciste. ¿Quién es el viejo ahora¿quién¿quién?. Canturreó el profesor, haciendo enfadar un poco al más joven quien terminó por reír ante los gestos graciosos del mayor.

Creo que no pensé que en verdad tendrías tanta energía Sirius. Eres increíble. Murmuró con sinceridad el pelirrojo haciendo que el ego del otro se incrementara.

Lo sé, por algo soy yo.

Bill sonrió y desinhibido tal y cual era se acercó lentamente a su compañero y lo besó larga y pausadamente en los labios, recibiendo el mismo gesto de un Sirius que todo lo que tenía en mente en esos momentos era saborear más de la dulce boca del muchacho frente a él.

Cuando ambos sintieron que el simple beso llegaba a más, decidieron separarse con cierta renuencia. Más por la salud cardiaca de algunos mirones que por desearlo en si.

¿Y bien, qué toca ahora?.

Te propongo que mejor vayamos a otro lugar y guardemos esos boletos para otra ocasión¿te parece?.

¿Y qué lugar sería ese?. Cuestionó el de cabellos negros en tono sensual.

Mmmm, no sé, déjame ver...¿te gustan las camas?.

Sirius sonrió diabólicamente y asintió, mordiendo levemente el labio inferior de un pelirrojo que sonrió y se abrazó a él besándolo nuevamente y con más emoción.

Entonces sígueme. Susurró el pelirrojo quien tomó la mano de su compañero y lo haló lejos de las miradas y del ruidoso parque. Lo que necesitaban en esos momentos era un poco de paz, tranquilidad y una cama que pudiera darles eso y mucho más.

Pero como siempre en la vida de William Weasley todo era hasta cierto punto impredecible, por lo que esa vez el entusiasmado Sirius tuvo que caer de nuevo en los "dobles" mensajes de su compañero, cayendo en cuenta media hora después cuando un bonito edificio los recibió.

¿"Sala de masajes"?. Inquirió Sirius al leer el letrero luminoso del lugar.

Aja. Un lugar silencioso, apacible y con camas. ¿No es lo mejor para relajarte de todo el estrés del mundo?.

El pelinegro sonrió con fingida calma, sabiendo que la sonrisa de Bill era de broma pura.

De nuevo había caído pero ya se las pagaría el pelirrojo después.

Sin más se introdujeron en el edificio en donde una linda recepcionista les facilitó una habitación y también manos fuertes para el relajante masaje el cual resultó agradable para el pelirrojo y doloroso para su acompañante.

Relájate Sirius, estas demasiado tenso.

¿Si?. No lo había notado. Gruñó el muchacho quien de vez en cuando se quejaba cuando efectuaban presión sobre sus hombros adoloridos.

La música de fondo, relajante y muy oriental hacían que el pelirrojo que sonreía y se sentía completamente relajado tuviera una nueva idea, por ello le pidió a su masajista que detuviera lo suyo y se incorporó, teniendo cuidado de ocultar eso que no deseaba que ojos fisgones miraran.

Sirius era un nudo completo de dolores. La tensión, el estrés y las cosas sin importancia estaban haciendo de su vida un completo embrollo. Jamás había percibido tales cosas pero ya que un experto masajista estaba haciendo su trabajo él estaba comenzando a entender que debería relajarse aun más de lo que supuestamente estaba.

Su única preocupación y tal vez la que lo tenía en ese estado era su bendito libro. Remus insistía demasiado y aun fuera del país procuraba enviarle mensajes a su móvil para recordarle su plazo y que debía continuar con lo suyo.

Pensaba que en ocasiones y en lugar de ser divertido, el escribir se tornaba tormentoso. Pero era su pasión, casi su vida por algo había decidido estudiar filosofía y sumergirse en ese mundo místicos que la mayoría de las personas no comprendían.

Pero la inspiración se iba y hasta no conseguirla entonces se encontraba en el dilema de ser presionado y muchas cosas más que lo llevaban a estresarse.

Gimió con un nuevo toque y agradeció de corazón que las bruscas manos se separaran de él y lo dejaran respirar un poco.

Más no pasó demasiado cuando unas manos, más suaves y pequeñas reemplazaron a las duras, las cuales fueron mucho más cuidadosas en su trato hacia su adolorida espalda.

Demasiado tenso profesor. ¿Qué no le enseñaron a relajarse?.

El aludido sonrió. Aquellas manos pertenecían a Bill y fácil era reconocerles. Su roce erótico era quien muchas noches lo habían hecho estremecer gratamente.

Tú podrías ayudarme. Tanta diversión me ha dejado exhausto.

¿Y qué desea que haga yo para complacerlo?.

Un par de sonrisas, una coqueta y encantadora. Otra depredadora y animal. Un complemento que en ocasiones variaba en desmedida.

Bill no aguardó la respuesta de Black por lo que removiendo la toalla que cubría la cintura del de cabellos negros y la suya misma, realizó el siguiente paso.

El pelirrojo subió con confianza hasta la mesa de masajes, en donde y con casi felinos movimientos se sentó en las caderas de su profesor, percibiendo un pequeño pero agradable estremecimiento que le hizo sonreír con creces.

Sirius se sintió relajar cuando las manos de Bill se situaron en sus hombros y al ritmo de la apacible música comenzaron a moverse creando un efecto embriagador y sub realista que le fascinó en desmedida. No solo por su efecto tranquilizador, sino porque era Bill quien se movía acompañando su cadera al ritmo de sus manos.

¿Mejor?. Susurró el pelirrojo al oído del mayor.

¿Tú que crees?.

Dímelo.

Sigue. Ordenó el de cabellos negros tras un gemido de satisfacción cuando Bill se recostó completamente en su espalda y comenzó a moverse lenta y acompasadamente, moldeando su figura a la del profesor.

Sirius cerró los ojos y suspiró con fuerza. Amaba esa faceta erótica en el pelirrojo, pero sobre todo las locuras o ideas que podían llegar sin previo aviso.

Eso era tal vez lo que más emoción le daba a su "relación".

Bill continuaba "bailando" sobre la espalda del de cabello negro. Sentía perfectamente el aceite impregnado en su pecho, así como también ciertos movimientos que el profesor efectuaba para tratar de acompañarlo en aquel vaivén sensual.

Sirius. Jadeó el pelirrojo cuando las manos del pelinegro aferraron sus brazos y efectuó un movimiento que rozó cierta parte más que despierta del muchacho.

Gírate. Musitó el mayor y el pelirrojo no se hizo esperar demasiado por lo que en pocos minutos el profesor de filosofía estaba sobre su alumno besándole depredadoramente mientras las caricias subían en intensidad.

Sirius acariciaba cada extensión de cuerpo. Cada pequeño espacio que tan perfectamente conocía más que sin embargo le encantaba pues era un cuerpo hermoso y tan moldeable como lo deseara.

Bill gimió alto cuando el pelinegro tocó su erección. Cualquier malestar mañanero había completamente desaparecido y aquel lugar tan tranquilo y divino era perfecto para al menos calmar la impetuosa lívido que ambos jóvenes tenían.

Nos verán. Susurró el pelirrojo quien mordió el cuello de Sirius el cual acariciaba con deleite inigualable su pezón derecho.

¿Y?. Jamás te has preocupado por las "visitas".

El más joven rió más cambió radicalmente su sonido por uno de placer puro cuando el hombre que le besaba con ímpetu bajó radicalmente hasta su vientre y comenzó a besar y a lamer su sensible ombligo quien se contrajo en maravillosas descargas.

Sirius. Volvió a susurrar el pelirrojo, esa vez sin importarle realmente si alguien los descubría o no.

El aludido se encontraba vivo y ansioso de lo que fuera y lamiendo solo la punta de la erección bajo él, se preparó a aliviar tan intenso jaleo.

Adoraba cuando su pelirrojo tomaba la iniciativa, pero sabía que pese a la facha de hombre fatal del muchacho, siempre era él quien terminaba y eso fascinaba a ambos por igual.

Bill. Murmuró el mayor tras lamer el lóbulo e indicarle que entraría en él rápida, certera y casi sin dolor. Esto último obviamente incierto.

Pero al muchacho no le importó nada. Se encontraba tan excitado que lo único que deseaba era sentir al hombre en su interior y aliviar el sopor que comenzaba a ser insoportable en su cuerpo.

Por ello entrelazó las piernas en la cintura del pelinegro y reclamó sus labios nuevamente, esa vez jadeando y moviéndose al ritmo fogoso que el mayor le pedía.

Sirius gimió cuando poco a poco y sin preparación entró en Bill sabiendo que el muchacho soportaba el dolor mientras le mordía con fuerza el labio y se aferraba a sus hombros con intensidad.

Todo rápido, sin nada más que discutir, solo la necesidad de pertenencia que al mirarse a los ojos podían discutir.

Bill arqueó la espalda cuando sintió a Sirius en su interior, sobre todo cuando este tocó el punto exacto de su éxtasis, importándole ya un rábano si la intrusión había dolido o no.

Cuando estés listo muévete. Susurró el profesor, dejando la pauta abierta para algo más.

Hazlo tú. Esta vez quiero que lleves el ritmo. Sonrió el muchacho con un gesto entre inocente y diabólico que terminó por enloquecer a Sirius y en el acto efectuó lo que el muchacho le había pedido.

Gemidos largos, ahogados, fuertes y silenciosos. Ambos cambiaban de sonidos conforme la intensidad del momento se evidenciaba.

Sirius trataba de soportar un poco más. Le gustaba sentir a su amante jadear su nombre, besarlo, aferrarse a él de tal manera que la unión fuera recíproca.

Bill se estremecía con cada movimiento, con cada arremetida. Tanto que su cuerpo vibraba involuntariamente y no podía dejar de gemir el nombre del hombre quien tanto placer le daba. Más debía regresarle algo por lo que sus manos subieron por el tórax del profesor y con el aceite que hacía brillar sus cuerpos debido al movimiento y al sudor, comenzó a deslizar cada uno de sus largos dedos por aquel pecho apetecible y varonil.

Cada forma estilizada fue recorrida por él, haciendo temblar al hombre que como obsequió acarició también su hombría quien agradeció y veneró el contacto tan deseado.

Terminaré, no soporto más.

Hazlo. Hazlo.

Gimieron ambos a sabiendas que no podían retener por demasiado tiempo la eyaculación por ello con una última envestida por parte de Sirius y una largo grito de placer extraído con devoción de la garganta de Bill, ambos amantes terminaron en un orgasmo digno de tan apacible y desestresante lugar.

Ambos cayeron uno sobre el otro, jadeando, mirándose, sonriéndose pícaramente por lo que acababan de hacer. Por la mesa floja que dejaban a un edificio que probablemente los había escuchado pero que no les importaba demasiado.

Deberíamos practicar esto más seguido. Susurró Sirius cuando su respiración se normalizó y besó la nariz del pelirrojo.

Si. Me fascinó. Sonrió el muchacho acariciando las bien formadas nalgas del pelinegro quien besó los hinchados labios del menor.

Podríamos probar en otra ocasión.

Aja. Aunque...Musitó el muchacho dándole emoción a las cosas.- Aun queda el sauna.

Sirius sonrió cómplice acariciando las curvas del muchacho y atacando nuevamente la boca juguetona que lo recibió con creces, haciendo partícipes a las lenguas de tan singular beso.

Más tarde y cuando el lugar de masajes retó al par de locos "sexuales" la pareja se dirigió al centro comercial con una sonrisa en labios después de haber jugado un poco en dominios casi públicos. Algo que hacía mucho más emocionantes sus actos.

¿Y qué haremos aquí?. Cuestionó Bill quien sin inhibición alguna tomaba la mano del pelinegro quien no se molestó en apartarlo.

Lo que quieras.

Tengo hambre. El "sauna" me dejó exhausto y sediento. Ahora estoy enterado de lo que el humo, vapor y buen sexo pueden llegar a provocar.

Sirius sonrió con seducción innata y con algo de rebeldía haló la cintura de su compañero besándole posesivamente. Un beso que duró minutos enteros donde labios y manos saborearon lo que en la intimidad degustaban con ímpetu.

Entonces regresemos a mi departamento. ¿Te parece?.

¿Comeremos allá?.

Musitaron ambos sin despegar demasiado sus labios.

Lo verás cuando lleguemos.

Bill sonrió con infantilismo y de inmediato haló a su compañero en una clara y propia muestra de impaciencia y curiosidad.

Sirius arribó a su departamento con una inusual sonrisa en los labios, siendo precedido por el pelirrojo quien le relataba algunas anécdotas de la universidad.

¿Así que ese tal Steve sabe tomar?.

¿Qué si sabe?. Huy, ni que lo digas. Una vez nos corrieron de una fiesta por hacer concursos de bebidas. Claro, él ganó y yo tuve que llevarlo cargando a casa. Por cierto que recibí varios golpes porque creía que era una clase de fantasma que lo estaba raptando. Rió el muchacho al recordar una de las clásicas escenas con uno de sus mejores amigos.

Se ve que lo estimas mucho. Inquirió el pelinegro cuando ambos entraban en la cocina.

Un sentimiento parecido al desconcierto lo asaltó de repente.

Si, lo estimo...no, lo quiero mucho. Es uno de mis mejores amigos junto con Lidia alias "Doris finding Nemo" y Sean, el cerebrito del grupo. Sin ellos...creo que no sería quien soy. Musitó el pelirrojo sonriendo especialmente a su última frase.

Sirius miró a su amante de soslayó y percibió ese sentimiento tan claro y nítido como la lluvia que comenzaba a caer en el exterior.

Bill tenía muchas facetas. Podía ser rebelde, quebranta reglas, hiperactivo sin moderación, un inteligente estudiante y una persona con mucho orgullo y coraje, pero cuando se refería a la amistad él podía mirar el brillo que sus azules pupilas formaban. Un sentimiento que envidió más le agradó saberlo dentro de aquel muchacho tan multifacético.

Bueno¿y qué se supone que harás?. Preguntó el de cabellos rojos cuando el profesor divagaba en sus recuerdos.

Ah, eso es un secreto. Guiñó a modo de respuesta y en el acto se dispuso a sacar hoyas e ingredientes que hicieron medio sonreír al visitante.

¿Vas a cocinar?.

Lo preguntas como si temieras. Agregó el pelinegro quien ya picaba algunos ingredientes.

No, no¿cómo crees?. Yo solo pregunto. Fue la respuesta del menor quien sonrió de manera inocente y se ganó un gruñido de indignación por parte del "chef".

Durante una hora más o menos ambos hombres se dedicaron a hacer bromas o a relatar más sobre su vida, mientras Sirius cocinaba y no permitía que su amante pusiera mano en donde no debía.

Al poco rato una cena Italiana estuvo servida, en donde el espagueti a la boloñesa fue la más clara muestra de los excelentes dotes culinarios del profesor de filosofía.

Oh, Sirius, esto está delicioso.

Qué bueno que te gustó. Sonrió el aludido con orgullo.

De haberlo sabido antes te pongo a cocinar todos los días.

Sirius se hizo el indignado por lo que le lanzó a su amante una toalla de cocina el cual rió estrepitosamente mientras detenía el vaso de agua que estaba por caer de la mesa.

Si continuas con tus comentarios no tendrás la otra mitad de la sorpresa.

Ah, que malo. Murmuró el muchacho efectuando un puchero que a Sirius hacía reír y en ocasiones experimentar demasiada ternura.

Hablemos pues de otra cosa. Propuso el mayor a sabiendas de sus sentir.

Mmm, háblame de tu familia. Solo se que te fuiste de casa a muy corta edad pero no se los motivos.

A Sirius no le gustaba hablar mucho de su familia, mucho menos con desconocidos. Pero Bill no lo era, por ello le fue un poco más sencillo responder esa pregunta que en el pasado. Tal vez era por la mágica aura del pelirrojo.

Mi familia es un caos. Sinceramente creo que lo mejor que he hecho en mi vida es salir de casa y buscar mi camino.

¿Si?. ¿Por qué?. Preguntó el muchacho realmente interesado.

Digamos que...es una familia adinerada. De abolengo, de esas que conservan el apellido desde hace años. Reveló el profesor, teniendo en cuenta que ni siquiera a Remus le había revelado todo eso en el acto. Habían pasado años para que el de cabellera negra pudiera abrirse al de ojos dorados.

Comprendo. ¿Demasiada presión a caso?. Inquirió Bill tomando una pose más madura y comprensiva.

Digamos que si. Son personas que lo desean todo sin modificaciones. Resguardan el apellido y lo único que desean es continuar haciéndolo.

Tengo parientes locos y enfermos, por ejemplo mi prima Narcisa...

Bill rió por lo bajo y Sirius le sonrió en respuesta.

Lo siento, es que el nombre es gracioso.

Ni lo menciones, hay cada nombre en mi familia. Como Bellatirx hermana de Narcisa, las dos están locas y no me quiero ni imaginar cómo es que criarán a sus hijos si es que los tienen.

Comprendo. Murmuró el pelirrojo tras retirar su plato y tomar la mano de su amante. Él intuía que a pesar de que la historia no se escuchaba del todo fatalista, era duro para el pelinegro hablar de ello. Por eso no deseaba forzarlo. Si Sirius quería hablar entonces lo escucharía, sino, entonces lo entendería.

Me fui de casa porque querían casarme.

¿Cómo?. Preguntó Bill tras la repentina revelación.

Querían comprometerme con una muchacha de renombre antiguo también. Según las costumbres de mi familia debían realizar el compromiso cuando yo tuviera los quince pero por actos del destino jamás pudo llevarse a cabo tal cosa por ello a los dieciocho salí huyendo de casa. Sin apoyo, dinero ni respaldo de por medio.

Entre los Black está la creencia de que si abandonas la familia, esta te abandona a ti. Por ello...no hablo demasiado de eso.

Bill sintió pena por su amante, más todo lo que hizo fue acariciarle la mano a modo de respaldo. Él lo comprendía aunque jamás hubiera vivido una situación como esa.

¿Y qué pasó con la chica en cuestión?.

Mi hermano fue el "afortunado". Al menos eso supe antes de fugarme de casa.

Oh, comprendo.

Un minuto de silencio en donde las caricias entre las manos no cesaron.

Tampoco comprendían que no deseaba seguir la tradición y convertirme en administrador de los negocios. Odio todo lo relacionado a ello, como odio también que no comprendan...que no comprendieran mis ideas.

Jamás recibiste apoyo.

Sirius asintió. Las palabras de Bill tenían muchas cosas de cierto. Recordar a su familia y la desastrosa relación solo le hacía mal. Mucho más cuando vivía en soledad, con unos cuantos amigos y la seducción de su parte.

No era una tan mala vida, pero siempre deseaba que el seno familiar se abriera un poco a sus pensamientos y volviera a recibirlo. No precisamente con amor y fanfarrias, pero al menos para tener un poco de ese calor que nadie jamás supliría.

William Weasley no quiso continuar con el tema, por lo que incorporándose de la mesa haló a su amante y lo llevó a su habitación en donde ambos se recostaron simplemente sintiendo la cercanía y las caricias del otro.

El pelirrojo entendía el adolorido corazón de su amante, por ello y aunque quería hacer algo por ayudarlo solo podía darle su compañía y entendimiento. Dos factores que el de apellido Black valoraba como nada en la vida.

¿Quieres tú otra sorpresa?. Inquirió Sirius veinte minutos después cuando un adormilado Bill reposaba sobre el pecho del pelinegro.

Si tiene que ver con movimiento...prefiero esperar hasta mañana. Respondió. Estaba un poco cansado.

No. Rió el mayor y en el acto extrajo de uno de sus cajones un par de cajas que extendió al pelirrojo para que las mirara.- ¿Qué opinas?.

Los azules ojos de Bill centellaron y Sirius no tuvo que repetir dos veces la pregunta para tener al muchacho casi gritando de jubilo ante lo que veía.

¿Pero cómo supiste que me fascinan estas películas?. Cuestionó un Bill emocionado, mirando las portadas de ambas películas.

Mmm, tengo mis fuentes. Guiñó el pelinegro tras quitarle las cajas de las manos a su amante y colocar el DVD en el reproductor que la T.V del profesor tenía.

El pelirrojo estaba sorprendido. Él sabía de buena fuente aunque no se lo hubiera preguntado al mayor, que este amaba las películas de acción y suspenso.

Pero él jamás le había hablado sobre sus gustos cinematográficos, que a pesar de ser variados no podía ocultar a nadie que amaba las películas tristes y románticas. Un serio trauma que sus melosos padres le habían pegado cuando niño.

Por eso cuando los títulos de: "Pídele al tiempo que vuelva" y "Sabrina" con Harrison Ford, tocaron sus ojos no supo en realidad que pensar o hacer.

Simplemente era la manera perfecta de terminar tan loco Sábado.

Gracias. Musitó el pelirrojo tras mirar a Jane Seymour con traje de época y a su incondicional "enamorado" Christopher Reeve hacerlo todo con tal de conseguir su amor.

Es un placer. Susurró el pelinegro tras besarle los cabellos y sentir el cómo los brazos del muchacho lo envolvían mientras la cabeza roja se apoyaba en su tórax.

¿Qué era lo que ocurría con ambos?.

Ninguno lo sabía, simplemente que la paz experimentada entre si no podía ser cambiada por nada del mundo.

Algo que crecía a cada segundo y sin que los Rebeldes se percataran de ello.

Continuará...

Sip, no tienen quien los detenga jeje, pero me encanta su modo tan...igual de acercarse el uno con el otro.

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. Cualquier comentario y duda estoy a su disposición.

Sobre las películas favoritas de Bill...si, si, lo confieso, son mis favoritas también sobre todo Sabrina, una bella historia de amor digna de ser siempre recordada (ah, suspiro general jeje).

Sobre la pregunta del Catalán...no, no soy Española pero me gusta ese dialecto. Creo que deberían preservarse todos alrededor del mundo y como una de mis más queridas amigas habla Catalán pues solo quise honrarla con este pequeño detalle (Si Rebeca eres tú)

Bueno, nos vemos en la próxima entrega y muchísimas gracias a quienes siguen esta loca historia. De veras, sin su apoyo no serían ya 7 los chaps

Su amiga:

KLF 


	8. Chapter 8

_TITULO:_** REBELDE**

**Capitulo Ocho**

_Libro_**: Harry Potter**

_Pairings_**: S/B**

_Category_**Slash**

_Raiting_**: G, R.**

_Disclaimer_**Yo no poseo a los personajes de Harry Potter. Ellos pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y a sus respectivos socios comerciales. Esta solo es una historia escrita de fan para fans, sin fines lucrativos.**

_Tiempo_**Historia en AU.**

_Lugar_**Londres, Inglaterra. por la mañana. De nuevo los pasillos de la Universidad repletos de estudiantes y profesores que hacían lo posible por no llegar tarde a clases o a sus compromisos.**

Todo un caos como los respectivos inicios de semana, pero para él, quien al menos siempre procuraba saludar a alguien, ese día fue...diferente.

Aja, con que al fin estas aquí señor don desaparecido. Retó Lidia cuando alcanzó a su pelirrojo amigo al doblar este una esquina.

Ah, hola. Sonrió el muchacho.

¿Solo hola?.

Mmm¿lindo fin de semana?.

Lidia gruñó y Bill simplemente sonrió a su broma. Le encantaba molestar a Lidia, tanto como discutir por tonterías con Steve.

Bueno, al menos alguien pasó buen fin de semana. Suspiró la muchacha a sabiendas que no tenía caso enfadarse.

¿Por qué lo dices?.

Steve...es insoportable cuando se enfada.

Oh. ¿Y ahora que ocurrió?.

Más la simple mirada de la muchacha se lo dijo todo.

¿Fue por mi?.

Digamos que cierta parte fue tuya y la restante mía. Ahora se hace el digno y no quiere verme o hablarme. Sean ha sido el mediador entre los dos.

El pelirrojo conocía perfectamente al rubio, por lo que sabía que pasarían unos días antes de que comenzara a hablarle a la muchacha a su lado nuevamente.

La riña debió ser grande. ¿Qué culpa tuve yo esta vez?.

Lidia se detuvo en su casillero. No deseaba en realidad hablar de ello, tal vez sintetizaría las cosas y hasta ahí. Ya suficiente tenía con Steve molesto en casa.

Lo mismo de siempre. Su complejo de "hermano mayor". Respondió la muchacha tras cerrar su loquer e indicarle a su amigo que caminaran.

Debí avisar que saldría o al menos que no regresaría.

No, está bien. Además no somos tus padres.

Pero son mis amigos y...

Lidia se detuvo delante de Bill y este le miró sumamente seria. Como nunca en su vida.

Es tú vida y Steve debe comprenderlo. Si tu decides avisar o no es asunto tuyo solamente. Nosotros nos preocuparemos e inmiscuiremos en tú vida hasta donde lo permitas pero más no. ¿Comprendes?.

El aludido asintió. No muy seguro de ello.

Al menos uno entiende. Ojalá el otro fuera tan condescendiente como tú. Suspiró la muchacha y reanudó su caminata.

Bill jamás comprendería ese complejo que Steve tenía hacia él. Por más que le explicara que estaría bien y podía cuidarse solo, el rubio simplemente no lo

entendía y movía el cielo entero para dar con él.

Él agradecía el cuidado de su amigo, pero Lidia tenía razón. Él abriría su vida hasta donde lo quisiera y más...lamentablemente no podía hacer.

Siento si lo que hago les trae inconvenientes.

Déjalo. De todas maneras aun nos quedan varios años juntos. Tenemos que comenzar a tomar las cosas con más seriedad o en su caso comprenderlas mejor. ¿No te parece?.

Lidia siempre tenía la habilidad de hacer sentir bien a las personas, por ello no era nada extraño que se le encontrara rodeada de personas que buscaban consejos o tan solo bienestar.

Bill no era la excepción y tras sonreírle dieron por finalizada esa charla.

O al menos eso creían, pues al arribar al aula de Filosofía un rostro sonriente y otro enfurruñado los aguardaban.

¿Puedo sentarme contigo?. No creo que esté de humor para soportarme.

Bill asintió, saludando a un Sean que alzando los hombros simplemente lo dijo todo.

Steve por el contrario no se inmutó y continuó escuchando a su compañera de al lado quien relataba su pena de perder a su secadora en un corto circuito.

El barullo se intensificó solo hasta que el profesor de la materia hizo su aparición, esa vez llevaba gafas oscura y el cabello levemente mojado, suelto y arreglado, lo que indicaba que ese día tal vez no había ido en motocicleta al campus.

Buenos días. Saludó cortés y como siempre recibió a coro la respuesta esperada.

Es bueno verlos otro día. ¿Qué tal su fin de semana?.

Como era obvio muchos comenzaron a hablar a la vez, mientras que otros se entretenían admirando al profesor. Un hobbie que jamás cansaría a nadie que admirara a tan atractivo hombre.

¿Y el suyo?. Cuestionó una chica de las primeras filas, quien se ruborizó al tener la completa atención del titular.

Bueno, podría decirse que fue...diferente.

Susurros, emociones, intentos de descifrar las palabras del profesor y solo una mirada azulina que sobresalía de su grueso volumen de historia, los cuales hicieron contacto con otros semejantes quienes brillaron a su encuentro.

Vaya, su vida debe ser muy emocionante. Susurró Lidia mientras Bill sonreía un poco por el contacto de miradas.

¿Tú crees?. Cuestionó el pelirrojo sin desdibujar su sonrisa.

Si. Bueno, míralo. Es atractivo, joven, seductor. Debe tener al menos una lista enorme de amantes y obvios enamorados. A mi no me importa si se acuesta con hombres o mujeres pero debe ser bastante excitante al menos estar a su lado.

Si, Bill enarcó una ceja. Jamás habría creído que su mejor amiga en el mundo se expresara de alguien como lo había hecho de Sirius. No se molestó, estaba acostumbrado a escuchar comentarios mucho más fuertes hacia su amante, más si le extrañó que tales provinieran de su amiga.

Lidia¿te gusta el profesor Black?.

La aludida se sonrojó, más negó con la cabeza.

Tú sabes que no es mi tipo Bill. Más sin embargo lo admiro. Es todo.

Pero...

Descuida, yo tengo mis proyectiles dirigidos hacia otra persona. Sonrió la muchacha, señalándole a un chico moreno de las filas de en medio, el cual distraída y probablemente hacía la tarea de otra materia.

Al pelirrojo le pareció apuesto y si, del tipo que su amiga buscaba.

Por alguna razón respiró con tranquilidad y sin dejar que la concurrida clase lo hiciera divagar, se enfrascó de nuevo en su libro.

Había pasado un excelente fin de semana, más eso no era sinónimo de no estudio.

Su beca estaba en juego y no podía darse el lujo de perderla con otra de sus "bromita" sobre su aburrición por una clase.

Al finalizar y como siempre no faltó el alumno que se acercó al profesor por asesorías o simplemente a coquetear su nueva fragancia o vestimenta.

A Bill le parecía que los coqueteos iban cada vez en aumento, más dada la popularidad de Sirius y la imposibilidad de detenerlos, era cosa como ver a las hojas caer en otoño.

Lidia le indicó al pelirrojo que debía hablar con "su" chico en cuestión, por lo que le dejó tan solo el timbre sonar.

Bill sabía de la audacia de Lidia por lo que era de esas innovadoras mujeres que se lanzaban al ruedo sin limites alguno, por ello intuyó que para la hora del almuerzo la muchacha de apodo "Doris" estaría ya con una cita en los bolsillos.

Sonrió y sin más se dispuso a guardar sus libros. Debía ir a la biblioteca a buscar la tarea de Sirius y tal vez en el trayecto se lo encontraría.

Si, su mentecita no tenía paz, pero al menos sabía que lo suyo con Sirius era compartido.

¿En dónde te metiste?. Fue la pregunta que lo sacó de concentración.

¿Perdón?. Indicó el muchacho al rubio quien a su lado exigía una respuesta.

No apareciste en todo el fin de semana¿en dónde te metiste?.

Si, Steve estaba realmente molesto pero como le dijera Lidia por la mañana, él tenía el derecho de guardarse su vida si así lo quería.

No creo que esa sea la mejor manera de preguntar Steve. Pero dado el caso no te incumbe.

El rubio friccionó sus manos en puños. Bill jamás le había respondido de esa manera.

William. Siseó el rubio y el aludido supo que las cosas iban en serio.

¿Dime, Steven?. Contraatacó el otro. No era un juego, al menos eso podía mirarse.

¿Por qué no avisaste que no llegarías?. Te busqué por media ciudad.

Yo no te dije que lo hicieras. Además no es la primera vez que lo hago. Ya debieras de estar acostumbrado.

Bill se colgó la mochila y encaró a su amigo que a pesar de que era más alto que él y lucía fiero, no se intimidó tan sencillamente.

Más si el pelirrojo planeaba cerrarlo todo de esa manera estaba muy equivocado pues jamás se esperó que las manos del rubio tomaran sus brazos con fuerza e hicieran gemir al pelirrojo.

Steve. Me duele. Musitó el muchacho al sentir que no podía safarse de su opresor.

Dime, te exijo que me digas en donde o con quién estabas. Dímelo. Indicó el rubio, zarandeando un poco al muchacho que se negó a ello.

No...tú...tú no eres mi...padre.

Cuando el rubio escuchó las palabras rápidamente el recuerdo de la frase de Lidia surtió efecto, creando un enfado que hasta ese día Bill jamás había visto en el australiano.

El de ojos azules sintió la fuerza aumentar en sus brazos y no pudo más que gemir ante el dolor. Realmente su compañero de juergas estaba molesto.

Steve. Volvió a llamar William pero no fue hasta que otra persona intervino que aquello se detuvo.

¿Sucede algo aquí?.

Sirius llegó al rescate.

Despidiendo al último alumno miró hacia las gradas en donde un par de chicos discutía y otro zarandeaba.

No dudó mucho en decidir intervenir y cuando miró al pelirrojo suspirar supo que había obrado bien.

Steve respiraba agitadamente pero tras regresar a la realidad de su lapsus solo miró a Bill con dolor y sin nada más salió del aula.

Las palabras del pelirrojo solo le habían hecho recordar su soledad y el factor de no ser necesitado.

Se había dejado volar a su época de adolescencia donde tras el alcohol y las drogas había salido delante de su soledad.

Más en esos momentos se sentía igual: solo y traicionado en lo más profundo de su corazón. ¿Por qué Bill le hacía eso?. ¿Por qué lo dejaba solo como tantas otras personas en su vida?.

Era algo que no podía comprender, más que sin embargo no pensó. Por ello se alejó de la universidad con rumbo indefinido.

¿Estas bien?. Cuestionó Sirius cuando el rubio abandonó el aula.

Si...gracias. Musitó el muchacho tras tomar sus brazos con cierto dolor.

Ese idiota...¿seguro no te lastimó?. ¿Qué ocurrió?. Quiso saber el profesor tras indicarle al menor que se quitara el suéter y permitiera verle los brazos.

Está molesto por algo y creo que mi intención de solucionarlo de manera diferente no funcionó del todo bien. Se quejó el muchacho cuando Sirius tomó su brazo derecho para mirarlo.

Pues sigo pensando que es un alcornoque. Te hizo daño. ¿Ese es el tal Steve del que me hablaste el otro día?.

El menor asintió, mirando las marcas rojas sobre su piel.

Inepto. Musitó el mayor y el pelirrojo supo que más de una mala palabra salió de la cabeza del profesor hacia su amigo.

No quiero defenderlo pero...debí de solucionar las cosas de mejor manera.

¿Por qué fue la molestia?.

Por una tontería. Se las da de hermano mayor conmigo y siempre quiere saber en donde estoy.

Obviamente al no estar el fin de semana entero se armó una guerra y pues...

Eso no le da el derecho de hacerte esto, ven, vamos a la enfermería.

Pero...

Ahí sabrán que hacer.

Pero Sirius...

Justo cuando el profesor halaba al muchacho hacia la salida, una cara no muy agradable hizo acto de presencia.

Oh, pero que bonita escena. ¿Tratando de liarte con estudiantes, Black?. Eso no le gustará al director.

¿En serio?. Bueno, al menos digamos que tengo gustos, no como otros que se conforman con el trapeador.

El otro profesor gruñó. Había sido una escena embarazosa la de esa mañana, ser encontrado justo cuando acomodaba los utensilios de limpieza dentro de la sala de profesores.

El susto que Sirius le dio hizo que se cayera todo, siendo el trapeador quien había chocado con la boca de Elenin.

De ahí precisamente la broma que Marco no toleró.

Black, te advierto que...

No tenemos tiempo de escucharte Elenin, vamos hacia la enfermería. El señor Weasley se ha lastimado y es mi deber como profesor procurar el bienestar de mis alumnos. Así que si te quitas llegaremos más temprano a nuestro destino.

Habló Black con soltura y altanería, tal y como hablaba frente al otro hombre.

Elenin dejó pasar a la pareja, no sin refunfuñar y maldecir por lo bajo.

Simplemente había ido a dejarle un recado, de mala manera, sobre la reunión del profesorado esa tarde. Más todo se había perdido con el indolente carácter del hombre.

Lo odiaba demasiado, pero estaba seguro que muy pronto tendría en las manos los motivos suficientes para sacarlo de su vida y universidad para siempre.

Por ello procuró tener mucho más vigilado al otro profesor de Filosofía

No me gusta ese hombre. Murmuró Bill tras salir del aula y dirigirse hacia la enfermería.

Bienvenido al club. Alabó Sirius sonriéndole un poco a su amante.- Es insoportable, idiota y cínico. No se cómo aun continua dando clases en esta Universidad. En verdad se parece a "quejicus".

"¿Quejicus?". ¿Quién es ese?. Cuestionó el más joven tras sonreír por el supuestamente apodo que el mayor había lanzado.

Oh, esa es otra historia. Lo que importa ahora es que te lleve a la enfermería para...

Pero Sirius no pudo terminar su frase pues su amante lo haló despacio hasta situar sus labios sobre los suyos, los cuales le recibieron de apetecible y excelente manera.

Estoy bien, no te preocupes. Solo son marcas que después se quitarán.

Pero...

He tenido peores. Sonrió el menor besando efímeramente los labios de su profesor.- Lo que me importa ahora es hablar con Steve, no puedo dejar que las cosas terminen así.

No me agrada. Musitó el pelinegro cerciorándose que no había nadie en el pasillo para abrazar a su amante con libertades completas.

Él es un poco difícil. Ha sufrido mucho.

Pero eso no le da el derecho a tratarte como lo hizo.

Bill miró molestia en la faz del pelinegro y eso le gustó. Le demostraba que se preocupaba por él y aunque lo suyo no era exactamente una "relación" en esos momentos el más joven no quiso pensar en el término adecuado, solo en sentirse protegido.

Gracias. Susurró para después ser besado por su compañero quien aun no toleraba la manera de actuar del rubio.

De no haberse controlado seguramente habría dado buenos golpes al susodicho, pero lo importante era que su compañero se encontrara bien.

No sabía exactamente porque pensaba y sentía de esa manera, simplemente dejó que todo sucediera. Ya más tarde lo pensaría con detenimiento.

¿Entonces no te llevo a la enfermería?.

No. Susurraron ambos después del beso.- Mejor ayúdame a buscar esa tarea tuya que encargaste. ¿Para qué quiero saber la filosofía mediterránea?.

Cuando seas arqueólogo me lo agradecerás. Exclamó el mayor tras sonreír a los pucheros de su amante el cual y antes de doblar una esquina le besó la mejilla, creando sonrisas anchas y sin preocupaciones.

Sean terminaba uno de sus trabajos. Había faltado a la cuarta clase, lenguas y esperaba que la profesora no se enfadara demasiado.

Algunos decían que eso no le serviría pero si estudiaba jeroglíficos y Egipcio¿porqué un par de idiomas más no le servirían?.

Trató de no pensar en ello, solo en aguardar a que su impresora finalizara con su trabajo.

Se estiró un poco sobre su silla y observó la solitaria casa.

Había sido un fin de semana complicado. No solo porque nuevamente Bill había vuelto a "fugarse" con un nuevo amante tal vez, sino porque esa vez Lidia y Steve habían traspasado una muy fina hebra de cordura entre ambos.

Era común verles discutir por Bill y su privacía, pero jamás se imaginó contemplando una de las escenas más...no sabía como catalogarla pero ciertamente amarga era una palabra correcta.

Lidia gritándole cosas incoherentes a Steve y este regresando las palabras. Ambos enfadados y sin razonamiento.

No había sabido como intervenir, simplemente había mirado a Lidia salir y a Steve encerrarse en su habitación para después encender su mini componente a todo volumen.

Él intuyó entonces que las cosas eran serias y así prosiguieron por el resto del Domingo que fue cuando los tres habían coincidido más.

Él observaba y él sabía muchas cosas pero obviamente no podía decirlas.

Eran asuntos delicados que ni siquiera y tal vez se habían presentado por la mente del par de muchachos que continuaban sin hablarse.

Steve probablemente aun no admitía que estaba enamorado del pelirrojo y que la razón por la que exigía su presencia eran por meros celos.

Y Lidia...no estaba seguro pero era probable que o estuviera enamorada del rubio o el pelirrojo, o que en definitiva en verdad le exasperaba toda esa situación en desmedida.

Cuando él aceptó vivir con compañía jamás pensó que las cosas resultarían así, por ello estaba comenzando a pensar seriamente en irse a vivir solo.

Tal vez era lo que necesitaban, soledad.

Por muy amigos que fueran no podían estar todo el tiempo juntos. Una vida los llamaba y era casi seguro que por atender cosas sin importancia la estaban olvidando.

Lo que los cuatro necesitaban era descansar, sobre todo él, quien siempre fungía como intermediario o reconciliador.

Movió el cuello hasta escuchar que este tronaba lo que le hizo sentir mejor.

No había dormido demasiado y entre tener que preocuparse por sus tareas, trabajos atrasados y amigos, el estrés se estaba cumulando en él.

Definitivamente vivo con locos. Sonrió sin evitar pensar que en realidad adoraba a sus amigos. Fueran como fueran.

El sonido del teléfono lo desconcertó un poco por lo que antes de apagar su computador fue que respondió.

¿Diga?.

¿Steve?.

No.

Era muy común que lo confundieran con su rubio amigo. El muchacho siempre olvidaba mencionar que en casa también habitaban dos chicos más.

Puedes dejar recado. Aclaró el de anteojos tras escuchar el suspiro frustrado del que llamaba.

No...¿sabes en dónde puedo localizarlo?.

Mmm nop, ni idea. No se llevó el celular. Comunicó, mirando el aparatito sobre la mesa del teléfono.

Comprendo. Anunció desilusionado el que llamaba.- ¿Sabes entonces en dónde puedo localizar a Sean?.

¿A él?. Eso si que lo desconcertó.

Soy yo.

Ah, que bien. Indicó con cierto alivio la voz.

Perdona¿pero podrías decirme quién eres?.

Nada más tonto que hablar con un desconocido que te conoce.

Eso pensó el de anteojos tras tratar de reconocer la extraña voz.

Soy Brandon.

No conozco a ningún Brandon. Respondió el muchacho, su paciencia era mucha pero con límites.

Si, si, me conociste en la fiesta de la Universidad del Norte. Aquella en donde Steve hizo un show completo que casi terminó en "striper".

De inmediato la imagen de un Steve ebrio haciendo show y escándalo le llegó a la cabeza.

Ya recordaba. Era la misma fiesta en donde él casi...

Oh, ya recordé. Indicó con cierto sonrojo el muchacho. Por eso no gustaba de beber, terminaba por suprimirlo todo de su cabeza y después era casi imposible que recordara las cosas.

¿Cómo haz estado?. Saludó el muchacho que no era más que un chico fiestero, de color y bastante bien parecido a pesar de sus locas ideas.

Estudiando.

Eso es digno de ti según Steve.

¿Steve hablando de él?. Eso si era interesante.

¿Ah, si?. ¿Y qué ha dicho de mi?.

Qué eres un cerebrito andando y que es difícil sacarte de atrás de tus libros.

La ronca voz del chico lanzó una carcajada y Sean aumentó el carmín en sus mejillas.

¿Así que eso pensaba Steve?. Ya lo verían entonces.

¿Y en qué puedo ayudarte, Brandon?. Interrogó tras parpadear un poco.

Steve dice que eres bueno en muchas cosas.

Depende que cosas tengas en mente.

¿Ese era él coqueteando por teléfono y con un casi desconocido?

Definitivamente vivir entre locos lo estaba afectando.

Muy gracioso. Rió el muchacho.- Pero es algo técnico. Tal vez en una próxima ocasión podamos hacer otras "cosas".

Y ahí estaba él sonrojado de pies a cabeza recordando que en la tan memorable fiesta él casi se había acostado con el tal Brandon y que si se había evitado había sido solo por la interrupción de Steve en la habitación.

Definitivamente la bebida no era buena para él ni tampoco ser alguien que no era.

Recordaba vagamente haber charlado con el chico de color sobre cosas sin sentido para después terminar casi arrebatándose la ropa.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna.

¿Sigues ahí?. Indagó el del teléfono.

¿Ah?. Si, si, aquí estoy. ¿Qué problema tienes?.

Bueno, me gustaría que nos viéramos para que veas el problema por ti mismo. Steve mencionó que me ayudaría pero dado su memoria mejor no confío en él. Por eso le he llamado.

El asunto en cuestión podía ser tomado desde muchos puntos de vista pero él trató de fiarse por el mejor.

¿En dónde te veo?.

Gracias. Te pagaré bien, amigo.

¿Problema técnico, ayuda y efectivo en una sola charla?. Eso ya era demasiado pero ya se había comprometido. ¿Qué más le quedaba?.

De acuerdo. Lo anoté. Te veo ahí entonces.

Gracias, no sabes en verdad el cómo te lo agradezco.

Sean sonrió y cortó la comunicación. ¿En qué diablos estaba metido Steve? O peor aun¿en qué se había metido él?.

Todo esto me saco por seguir a ese cabezota de Steve. Gruñó tras regresar a la realidad, tomar su trabajo y salir de nueva cuenta hacia la universidad.

Sus propios amigos eran más intelectuales pero cuando acompañaba al rubio a fiestas...que el cielo lo librara de a quien conocía.

Ahora¿qué clase de trato acababa de cerrar?. Eso ya lo averiguaría más tarde.

Los besos se intensificaban de manera paulatina.

Ambos se habían ocultado en una de las habitaciones de libros de Arqueología y como era toda una sección casi solitaria, aprovecharon para dejar un poco de lado la búsqueda y centrarse en cosas mucho más productivas como era indagar sobre la anatomía del contrario.

No...¿no te parece que estamos locos?.

¿Locos?.

Susurró Sirius tras la cuestión de su amante.

Aja. Sexo, besos, sexo, sexo. ¿Me falta algo más?. Gimió el pelirrojo cuando las manos del de cabellos negros se introdujeron en su pantalón.

No. Nada más. ¿O es que a caso quieres que me detenga?.

Obviamente la mente y cuerpo de Bill se negaron a tal perspectiva. Después de todo su "relación" era mera y puramente de placer. ¿O no?.

El pelirrojo cerró los ojos y se aferró al escritorio a su espalda. Le encantaba cuando Sirius besaba su cuello y se ayudaba con las manos para hacerlo enloquecer por completo.

Lo adoraba, simplemente el mejor amante que había tenido en su vida y no le importaba si estaban locos o no. Él quería continuar al lado de Sirius Black.

Los pensamientos del de cabellos negros no distaban demasiado a los de su compañero. Cada caricia, susurro, beso era encender de nuevo la mecha que jamás terminaba por saciarse por completo.

Lo suyo era placer, claro, pero uno inigualable y como jamás en su vida.

Con Bill se sentía simplemente él y con un extraño sentimiento al cual dejó de lado pero que continuaba tan presente en él como en su excitado amante.

¿Profesor Black?.

Alarma.

¿Sirius?. Llamó Bill cuando hubo tomado con cierta rudeza el miembro erguido de su compañero.

Déjala. Tal vez si no respondo se vaya.

El pelirrojo sonrió, atacó la boca de su amante y continuó con las caricias que eran recibidas con jadeos apagados y casi desesperantes.

¿Profesor Black?.

De nuevo la voz y esta vez los amantes tuvieron que detenerse antes de proseguir con sus locuras.

Ambos gruñeron pero fue Sirius quién trató de remediar un poco la situación halando al pelirrojo hacia la sala continua mientras la voz continuaba llamándolo.

Fastidios. ¿A caso no saben que estoy ocupado?. Se quejó el profesor al mirar a Bill arreglar un poco sus ropas.

Al parecer no. Rió el menor, besando efímeramente a su amante.- Al parecer la "campana" sonó esta vez antes de tiempo. ¿Quién te busca?.

Parece Charlotte. Susurró el mayor tras mirar por la puerta.

Hum. ¿Profesora?. Indagó el pelirrojo y Sirius asintió.- Bueno, entonces debe ser algo importante. ¿Te veo después?.

El pelinegro abrazó a su chico y asintió, robándole un beso que dejó a ambos sin aire.

¿Cuándo?. Quiso saber Bill, lo habían dejado demasiado encendido.

Yo te digo. Tengo algo que proponerte.

Mmm¿otra sorpresa?.

Digamos que es invitación.

Otro beso y un nuevo llamado de la profesora la cual se escuchaba más cercana.

Bien. Te veré después. Se despidió Bill y cruzó rápidamente otra de las puertas sonriéndole cual "fugitivo" a un Sirius que sonrió con coquetería.

Lo que estaban haciendo definitivamente era arriesgado pero al menos a ambos no les importaba. Esa era la adrenalina y el riesgo que les gustaba correr.

Profesor?...Ah¿con que aquí se encuentra?.

Sirius tomó un libro al azar y sonrió a Charlotte.

Hola. No te escuché.

Menos mal. He recorrido todas las habitaciones y me han corrido. Indicó la muchacha quien sonrió al mirar la pose despreocupada del ojiazul.

¿Y para qué me buscas?. No es que no desee estar a tu lado pero indagar por toda la biblioteca debe ser algo urgente.

Bueno, mas o menos. Sonrió la muchacha tras mirar que no había nadie más. Ella había jurado que antes de gritar por quinceava vez había revisado esa habitación y se encontraba sola. ¿A caso era tan distraída?.

¿Charlotte?.

Ah, si, hay junta con los directivos. Creo que se acerca algo apacible.

Menos mal. Un poco más de "apoyo moral" y me rendiría.

La muchacha sonrió y tras mirar que el pelinegro dejaba el libro en su lugar salieron de la biblioteca no sin que Sirius mirara de reojo el como su amante se escabullía sin ser visto.

Si, definitivamente eran tal para cual.

Bill corrió rápidamente hasta llegar a la casa que compartía con sus amigos, se introdujo en ella y por vez primera en todo el fin de semana se dejó caer en su cama.

Era excitante en todo el sentido de la palabra su "relación" con Sirius y entre más riesgo más emoción. O al menos eso pensaba tras la sonrisa enorme que su rostro dibujó.

Esto es genial. No quiero que se terminé. Murmuró tas respirar profundamente y controlar su respiración.

Había sido casi un maratón el escape de la biblioteca.

¿Bill?.

¡En mi habitación Lidia!. Gritó el pelirrojo al llamado de su amiga, la cual entró sin hacer demasiado ruido.- ¿Qué sucede?.

Steve no está en su habitación. ¿Crees que siga molesto?.

Muy probablemente. Asintió el ojiazul y a continuación le relató su faena tras terminar filosofía.

¿Pero está loco?.

No, solo molesto y creo que necesitamos comprenderlo Lidia. No juzgarlo.

Pero...

Somos sus amigos. Indicó el pelirrojo y Lidia asintió con la cabeza baja.

¿Entonces lo buscamos?.

No, deja que él venga a casa. Mientras tanto pensamos lo que debemos decirle. Ambos. Aclaró el joven y la muchacha volvió a asentir.

Tras enfriar las ideas ambos estaban de acuerdo en brindarle una sincera disculpa a su rubio amigo, pero también aclarar las cosas de una buena vez por todas.

Pero más lejos de esos pensamientos no podía encontrarse Steve, quien había entrado en un lugar poco categórico y bebía como poseído.

Lo único que el Australiano quería hacer era olvidar que existía, que vivía y que sentía aquello que desde siempre le estuvo prohibido.

Hey, amigo. ¿No piensas que ya es suficiente?. Inquirió el barman quien limpiaba un baso con una toalla.

Déjame en paz. Musitó el rubio y como si de dulces se tratara extrajo de su bolsillo un par de billetes de denominación alta que hicieron silenciar al barman por al menos media hora más.

Steve estaba perdido en sus propios recuerdos y pensamientos. Experimentaba mucha soledad, así como traición.

Pero si lo pensaba de manera lógica él era quien se había entrometido en lo que no debía y era de esa manera solitaria con la que pagaba sus "buenas intenciones".

Pero no es solo eso. Yo...yo lo...

No podía decirlo. Lo sabía, desde que lo conocía lo sabía pero las palabras siempre se atascaban en su garganta y no salían.

Se vio en el espejo de enfrente y se miró patético. Un ser ebrio, desolado y a punto de la humillación.

¿Sería a caso buena idea irse ya de ese mundo?.

Tal vez así no sufriría y él podría entonces permanecer en paz absoluta.

Otro trago.

Pidió y lo bebió como si de agua se tratara.

Su compañero inseparable el alcohol ya efectos normales tenía sobre él por lo que sonrió a su reflejo y brindó por lo deprimentemente idiota que lucía.

En definitiva un pobre diablo que había hecho demasiado al soñar que podía conseguir algo.

Sean caminaba pensativo.

Se había entrevistado con Brandon y las cosas habían salido bien.

Nada de malos entendidos, todo claro y sobre la mesa.

No era por dinero que había aceptado su trato sino porque el muchacho realmente apreciaba sus dotes intelectuales.

Así, si era un gusto trabajar.

Su móvil sonó y no dudó en responderlo aunque en realidad no era una buena zona para hacerlo.

¿Si?.

Sean¿no estás con Steve?.

La voz preocupada de Bill le indicó que las cosas eran graves.

No. No lo he visto desde la mañana.

Dios. ¿En dónde podrá estar?.

No era común del rubio que cuando el pelirrojo estaba en casa él saliera. Por lo regular eran las horas más pacíficas de su existencia y no encontrarlo en casa cuando Bill si estaba era cosa de preocupación.

Trataré de llamarle al celular.

Ya lo hice y no responde.

Cierto, lo olvidó. ¿Entonces?.

Lidia y yo pensamos que es bueno buscarlo pero...

Descuida, voy para allá e inicio una búsqueda.

Te espero.

La conversación se cerró. Quien dijera que Steve era el único preocupado por la integridad y estabilidad del pelirrojo o alguno de ellos era mentira. Demostrado quedaba que esa preocupación era mutua por ello sin importarle realmente que comenzara a llover se dispuso a llamar un taxi y volar al campus universitario. Si Steve se había perdido él entonces lo buscaría.

Pero la suerte llama y aunque imposible resulta encontrar a una conocida persona en tan grande ciudad, en esa ocasión así fue.

Ebrio, desaliñado y no muy "Steve" salía de un lugar el australiano. Tambaleándose y haciendo lo posible por permanecer de pie.

El corazón de Sean latió con alivio, al menos ya había encontrado al desaparecido.

Steve. Llamó con angustia y el aludido tropezó, cayendo en el pavimento mojado.

El de anteojos corrió a su ayuda más cuando ya se agachaba el rubio lo detuvo.

¿Qué haces aquí?. Tono molesto y herido.

Te buscamos. Bill llamó diciendo que no habías llegado y ya es tarde. Vamos, vamos a casa. Trató de convencer el intelectual pero una vez más su ayuda fue rechazada.

Déjame. No quiero tú lastima. Masculló el muchacho y como pudo se incorporó, aun tambaleante.

Steve. Susurró Sean tras mirarlo caminar y seguirlo muy de cerca.

Tres veces el australiano estuvo a punto de caer y el de anteojos no lo permitió, ganándose golpes no fuertes y rechazos hirientes.

Pero a pesar de ello Sean no lo abandonaría por lo que siguiéndole hasta una calle más alumbrada fue que lo miró sentarse en la acera empapada y ocultar el rostro entre sus manos.

Sean tuvo precaución al acercarse al rubio por lo que antes de sentarse a su lado probó terreno.

¿Steve?.

¿Por qué?. Murmuró el aludido con dolor.

Sean no estuvo seguro pero todo lo que hizo fue abrazarle fraternalmente y mecerlo con consuelo.

Le dolía que el rubio se encontrara en ese estado, mucho más al saber por quien era.

Calma, todo saldrá bien. Todo.

No, no, no. Negaba el australiano y el de anteojos lo apretaba mucho más contra su cuerpo.- Es que él...

A él le falta aun madurar un poco Steve, pero no es mala persona. El te quiere mucho al igual...al igual que todos nosotros. ¿Cómo puedes pensar que estas solo?.

Sean no necesitaba preguntar para dar con la respuesta. Después de conocer el pasado del muchacho todo era predecible en él.

Steve no respondió pero si se ocultó en el pecho del de anteojos y lloró sin inmutarse, importándole poco que la lluvia los empapara o que los autos los mojaran.

Ambos se encontraban en un momento especial y debían sacarlo adelante.

Dos horas después Sean arribó a casa con un fatigado Steve quien si bien no acababa de entrara se abalanzó hacia sus amigos pidiendo disculpas por su comportamiento.

Bill y Lidia continuaron con la reconciliación y Sean sonrió en la sombra. Le había dado apoyo a su fiero amigo y eso se quedaría como secreto, suyo y de Steve. Un momento memorable y feliz para su aun acelerado corazón que miraba con nostalgia a uno de sus tres amigos en especial.

¿A caso el destino de aquel grupo era reñir y sufrir por el amor no correspondido?.

Eso estaba por verse pero era casi segura la respuesta.

Continuará...

Bien estoy de ánimo estupendo, ojalá pueda seguir actualizando rápido.

Gracias por sus comentarios, me han ayudado mucho a seguir adelante sobre todo al saber que la historia está gustando.

Nos encontramos con un secretito mas que obvio y que en futuros capítulos se acentuará

Son bien recibidos todos sus comentarios así como no olviden dejarme su e-mail.

Cuídense y espero el chap les haya gustado.

Nos vemos pronto y gracias por todo su amiga:

**KLF**


	9. Chapter 9

_TITULO:_** REBELDE**

**Capitulo Nueve**

_Libro_**: Harry Potter**

_Pairings_**: S/B**

_Category_**Slash**

_Raiting_**: G, R.**

_Disclaimer_**Yo no poseo a los personajes de Harry Potter. Ellos pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y a sus respectivos socios comerciales. Esta solo es una historia escrita de fan para fans, sin fines lucrativos.**

_Tiempo_**Historia en AU.**

_Lugar_**Londres, Inglaterra. hubo dormido intranquilo. Por ello antes de que su despertador sonara ya estaba de pie, caminando en pantalón de pijama hasta la habitación del fondo.**

Con un poco de incomodidad, algo impropio en él, tocó a la puerta. Solo esperaba que no acudiera en mal momento.

Aguardó solo un poco hasta que la perilla se movió y la puerta fue abierta con todas las precauciones de no hacer ruido.

-Buenos días. Saludó el pelirrojo. Esperando que su sonrisa al menos aminorara la parca atmósfera de la habitación.

-Hola. Obtuvo por respuesta y de inmediato una invitación a entrar.

Nada en el interior lucía fuera de lo normal a excepción de algunas cajas de medicina y paños que se secaban junto a la ventana por donde comenzaba a filtrarse el sol.

-¿Qué tal la noche?.

El muchacho de anteojos, ojeroso pero amable suspiró, retomando su lugar junto a la cama donde un muchacho dormía con sueño aparentemente tranquilo.

-Hasta hace media hora es que duerme tranquilo. Tubo mucha fiebre. Inquirió el joven tras reclinarse en la silla que ya no resultaba tan cómoda desde su perspectiva.

Bill suspiró y acercándose al rubio acarició su frente, mientras el fleco mojado jugaba con sus dedos.

-Es un terco. Murmuró el ojiazul.- Pero es un buen amigo.

Sean miraba con detenimiento al pelirrojo. Él había querido permanecer con Steve de guardia a pesar de que sus otros dos compañeros habían repelado demasiado.

Todos se sentían en cierta manera en deuda con el Australiano. El muchacho dormido podía ser un terco sin remedio pero como dijera Bill, era un buen amigo.

-Ojalá que esto le sirva de experiencia. Intervino Sean para después cerrar los ojos y apoyarse en la pared a su espalda.

-Te vez cansado¿no quieres dormir un poco?.

Pero Sean negó, abriendo los cansados ojos de inmediato.

-Estoy bien. Ya tendré tiempo de descansar un poco.

Bill no se veía muy convencido pero el arribo de Lidia a la habitación dejó su objeción en sus labios.

-¿Cómo sigue?. Cuestionó la chica tras mirar al durmiente.

-Estable. Esperemos que esa lluvia no lo enferme de gravedad. Respondió el de anteojos quien era el que lo había cuidado.

-Si. Aunque tú también deberías de tomar algo. Anoche te mojaste igual que el cabezota. Inquirió la muchacha y los tres rieron por lo bajo. Definitivamente los tres coincidían en aquel apelativo.

-Gracias, lo haré más tarde.

-Por cierto...creo que al menos uno de nosotros no debería asistir a clases hoy.

Los tres se miraron. Habían sucedido demasiadas cosas para priorizar en la escuela.

Una larga charla nocturna, arcadas por parte de Steve y al final una fiebre muy alta producto del cambio brusco de temperatura y la lluvia en el cuerpo.

Noche movida, de alegrías, reconciliaciones y cuidados.

Si aquello no los unía como amigos un poco más, no habría nada en realidad que lo hiciera y concientes los tres estaban de ello.

-Nadie irá. Comunicó tajante el pelirrojo quien miró a sus amigos obteniendo aceptación al respecto.- Nadie se moverá de esta casa hasta que Steve esté mejor o en su defecto que comience a gritarnos por nuestra falta de responsabilidad.

Volvieron a reír. Lo único bueno era el sentido del humor del pelirrojo que aunque sabía a nadie retaban más que a él, quiso aminorar un poco la atmósfera que existía en el lugar.

Pero el silencio siempre hace reflexionar por lo que el trío de amigos guardó sus palabras solo para ellos.

Los tres pensaban en muchas posibilidades y en lo mucho que habían cambiado.

La amistad ante todo pero si aquello iba a ocasionar tragedias como aquella entonces debían comenzar a pensar mejor las cosas.

-¿Alguien desea desayunar?.

Lidia habló y el duo asintió. Nada ganaban no comiendo nada. Era mejor recobrar energías a permanecer varados en la nada.

Por ello se limitaron a pasar una mañana diferente: sin gritos ni molestias pero meditando perfectamente sobre aquel pequeño suceso que había cambiado sus vidas un poco.

Remus se desenredó de los brazos de su pareja y respiró profundamente antes de incorporarse de la cama.

Era su último día fuera de Londres e iba a disfrutarlo como nunca en su vida.

Pero siempre hay algo que enturbia un poco esa desobligada pose que el muchacho no tenía. En una palabra: Trabajo.

Se sentía un poco presionado por los de la Editorial. Había conseguido un plazo más largo para su amigo, pero aun así el trasfondo era mucho más complicado que el expuesto.

La editorial era una de las más importantes y no podía darse el lujo de ir pidiendo prorroga tras prorroga para un escritor novato cuyos sueños de gloria se veían reducidos al libro que estaba "redactando".

Hasta ese momento él no había visto siquiera una línea del afamado escrito y comenzaba a desesperarse un poco ante la pasividad de su amigo.

Si, él quería mucho a Sirius. Era su hermano aunque la sangre no los uniera, pero si en verdad deseaba triunfar y hacer su sueño realidad debía comenzar a enfocarse en sus prioridades o en otra opción olvidarse de publicar en una editorial que le había dado una oportunidad gracias a influencias que en ese momento no deseaba recordar.

Le había dado al pelinegro tiempo valioso para continuar con su trabajo pero dado el recuerdo de unos días antes, no creyó que Sirius Black en realidad hubiera aprovechado esos días para laborar.

Por ello fue que pidiendo una llamada internacional aguardó por la respuesta del otro lado de la línea.

Era temprano y si conocía a Sirius este probablemente no había salido a la Universidad aun.

-¿Diga?.

Remus sonrió. Al fin escuchaba la voz de su amigo.

-Vaya, hasta que respondes. He tratado de llamarte durante tres días y nada.

-A mi también me da gusto saludarte Remus. ¿Qué como he estado?. Bien, gracias. Solo trabajando en la universidad y en mis asesorías sobre algunos estudiantes.

-Muy gracioso. Gruñó Remus tras escuchar reír a su amigo.

-Lo siento Remus, pero es grato escucharte después de tanto tiempo.

-¡Oye, pero sino me fui a la Patagonia. Simplemente estoy a unos países de distancia. Se quejó el de ojos dorados.

-Aja, si. Con ese espécimen extraño a tu lado. ¿A caso te dejó para que hablaras conmigo o tuviste que hacerle una buena...?

-¡Sirius!. Retó Remus antes de que este terminara la frase.

-¿Qué, yo solo iba a decir que si tuviste que hacerle una buena "tarea" para que te permitiera hablar conmigo a esta hora.

El pelinegro rió estruendosamente cuando ningún sonido salió de los labios de su amigo, algo que a Remus causó sopor al recordar unas cuantas "tareas" realizadas la noche anterior.

-Bueno, no hablé para decirte lo que hago con Severus o no.

-¿Lo vez?. Tú mismo lo dijiste.

-¡Sirius!.

-Bien, bien, ya entendí. ¿Qué es lo que se te ofrece querido?.

Aquel tono estaba mejor.

-Solo llamé para recordarte que mañana regreso a la ciudad y que quiero al menos ver cinco capítulos terminados de tu obra.

-Pero Remus¿qué tal si mi obra solo tiene cinco capítulos?. Inquirió con voz infantil el ojiazul, provocando que el de faz pálida rotara los ojos.

-Entonces será mejor para ti que lo tengas ya terminado Sirius Black. Recuerda que la editorial no va a esperarte de por vida. Gracias deberías de dar que te he conseguido...

-Y te las doy amigo. Pero simplemente la inspiración viene y va. No puedo evitarlo.

Remus gruñó, eso no se escuchaba muy bien proviniendo del hombre más amable del mundo.

-Al menos quiero ver un avance Sririus. Y estoy hablando en serio.

Si, definitivamente Remus estaba enfadado.

-De acuerdo. Pasado mañana tendrás tú avance.

-Mañana llego temprano. Puedo pasar ha...

-No, es que mañana tengo algo que hacer.

Remus negó con la cabeza y suspiró. Los placeres de Sirius siempre tenían que anteponerse a todo lo demás, incluyendo lo importante. Pero así había conocido al pelinegro y así lo quería. Aunque en ocasiones fuera bastante tonto.

-Bien, te veré pasado mañana. Pero más te vale tener algo Sirius o de lo contrario...ya sabes lo que puedo hacer.

-¿No me traerás recuerditos?. Que malo eres. Bufó Sirius mostrando un puchero en sus labios que Remus imaginó y le hizo sonreír.

-Hasta luego, Sirius.

-Bye. Me saludas a quejicus...aunque pensándolo bien no ceo que le agrade que lo saludes cuando se esté quejando. De esa manera harías alusión a su apodo y él...

Remus miró a su amante parado a su lado el cual y con simpleza había tomado el auricular y cortado la comunicación.

-¿Con quien hablabas?. Reclamó el de cabellos y mirada negra, mirando alternativamente a su pareja y teléfono.

-Con Sirius. Exclamó el de ojos dorados mirando el gesto molesto salir de los labios de su pareja.

-Ya se me hacía raro que no intentarás comunicarte de nuevo con él cuando jamás en estos días te respondió.

-Oh, Sev. No lo tomes a mal, sabes que es mi trabajo...

-Pero estamos juntos. ¿No puedes olvidarlo aunque sea un maldito día?.

Alarma. Severus Snape estaba enfadado y no era buena señal.

Pero no por nada tenía por pareja a la persona que más le conocía en el mundo y sabía tratar cada una de sus facetas.

Remus sonrió y acercándose a su amante lo besó con intensidad en los labios, dejando que sus manos vagaran descaradamente por ese espacio que tanto anhelaba y disfrutaba.

Severus tembló pero no se dejó intimidar demasiado rápido por aquello.

-No Remus. Quiero que me escuches. Habló el de ojos negros tras separarse renuentemente de su pareja.

-Yo también quiero escucharte Sev. Pero escucharte gemir cuando te haga eso que tanto amas.

Severus parpadeó y dejó un paso de distancia entre él y su depredador amante, cuyos ojos brillaban de manera extraña.

-Remus...

-Es nuestro último día amor, disfrutémoslo y no te preocupes de nada más que nosotros. Te prometo que será un día que jamás olvidarás.

¿Cómo enfadarse con tan deseosa criatura que de inmediato desató la ligera bata que lo cubría y dejó expuesto su deseo?.

Severus no podía. Por algo lo amaba tanto y por algo también se abalanzó hacía él, importándole muy poco lo que sucedió o sucedería. Eso sí, ya después aclararía los puntos sobre el entrometido Sirius Black y su amante. Lo importante en esos momentos era amarse y olvidarse de todo.

El pelinegro escuchó el como la línea se cortaba y sonrió un poco.

Ya le había extrañado que Remus no se comunicara con él pero ciertamente lo que encontró la noche anterior le hizo sospechar que cierto pelirrojo tenía mucho que ver con ello.

El cable del teléfono desconectado. Con razón nadie le había molestado durante esos días. No era que se quejara pero la idea "maquiavélica" debía provenir de su amante.

Sonrió ante los recuerdos felices y placenteros y dejó el auricular en su lugar.

Si, debía finalizar su libro o mejor dicho, avanzar porque desde hacía muchos días que la misma palabra parpadeaba en la pantalla cada vez que se sentaba tras su computador y como obra milagrosa del destino no había poder humano que la hiciera desaparecer o si lo hacía regresaba como por arte de magia.

En pocas palabras se encontraba sin inspiración y eso que tenía placer al por mayor.

Le daba la razón a su amigo. Oportunidades como aquellas no cualquier persona las tenía, más sin embrago no era su culpa no poder avanzar más de lo que tenía, era decir cuarenta hojas más o menos.

-Eres patético Sirius Black. Se dijo pero al respecto no podía hacer nada más que esperar o en su caso rogar porque la bendita inspiración llegara a presentársele a la puerta.

-¿Señor Black?. Tocó el casero a su puerta.

-No es precisamente lo que pedí pero se comienza con algo. Murmuró abriendo y saludando al "comunicativo" hombre que como todos los meses "pedía amablemente la renta" a los inquilinos.

-Otro día...otro suceso. Murmuró el pelinegro dirigiéndole una sonrisita amplia al hombre que no inmutó sus serias facciones.

Lo primero que vio Steve al despertar fue a sus amigos reunidos en su habitación. Se encontraba un poco mareado y su vista era nublosa pero podía percibir las siluetas de sus compañeros de casa.

-¿Qué hacen...?

Su excesiva ronca voz le imposibilitó continuar hablando pero ya no necesitaba llamar la atención de sus acompañantes pues ya tenía sobre él toda la que se podía conseguir.

-Steve, ya despertaste. Chilló Lidia y el rubio estuvo seguro que le caería en cima.

-Qué alegría. Estábamos tan preocupados. Exclamó el de anteojos el cual sonrió como era su costumbre.

-¿En donde...?.

-En tú habitación Steve. En casa y con todos nosotros. Explicó Bill quien con toda libertad tomó una de las manos de su amigo y le sonrió. Expresando de esa manera lo que verdaderamente sentía en esos momentos.

La noche anterior se había dado una reconciliación pero tras una recaída y un miedo a perder lo que se tiene no estaba de más rectificar nada.

El australiano no quiso indagar más simplemente apretó la mano sobre la suya y sonrió a medias o al menos lo que el cuerpo de "Doris" le permitió emitir debido a que como lo predijo la chica se lanzó hacia él.

El único que permaneció un poco apartado de todo fue Sean que con una sincera sonrisa miraba el intento de Steve por safarce de la casi histérica Lidia y los alegatos de esta al denegar la petición.

Como el de anteojos lo supuso, todo regresaba a la normalidad pero con cierto aire teñido de advertencia.

-¿Sean?. Llamó Bill al mirarlo tan ausente. Él más que nadie debía participar en esa calurosa "bienvenida".

-¿Dime?.

-Ven, has estado muy pensativo. ¿Ocurre algo?.

Sean dedujo que la jovialidad en el rostro del pelirrojo jamás se extinguiría con nada pues la sonrisa brillante de siempre estaba jugando con sus facciones de manera común y con creces.

Él entonces deseó poder tener tanta disponibilidad a cambios bruscos de sentimientos. Aun no terminaba de acostumbrarse a que Steve abriera los ojos cuando ya la habitación estaba impregnada de efusivas palabras, intentos de riña y risas.

Él era diferente más sin embargo complementario.

-No. Exclamó tras intentar sonreír con despreocupación.- Es solo que estoy un poco cansado. Será mejor que vaya por un vaso de agua para la siguiente medicina de Steve.

Sin más el de anteojos desapareció de la habitación dejando a un Bill bastante conmocionado.

Sean no era de los que se comportaban tan extrañamente. Tal vez algo le ocurría y como el nuevo y renovado pacto de amigos él ayudaría.

De reojo miró a Lidia retando a Steve por querer incorporarse de la cama y concluyó en que estarían bien cinco minutos fuera de supervisión. Lo que en ese momento le importaba era su otro camarada.

Deslizándose por el corredor de aquel acogedor hogar supuso encontraría a Sean en la cocina, tratando de servir con exactitud el agua en un vaso o incluso mirando si era mejor una píldora o un jarabe para su recién despierto amigo, pero lo que encontró al llegar a la sala no fue precisamente lo que tenía en mente.

-No Brandon, no lo he olvidado.

La cansada voz del de anteojos le dio mucho en que pensar por ello se ocultó de la vista de su inquisidor compañero.

Su madre, una amante de las normas de urbanidad siempre le había dicho que escuchar conversaciones ajenas era la peor falta de educación del mundo.

Pero teniendo por hermanos un par de gemelos traviesos y busca problemas, los malos hábitos se contagiaban, por eso pensó seriamente en el rostro de su madre mirándolo ahí, tratando de escuchar algo que no le incumbía.

-Si, estoy bien...no, claro que no te miento... ¿cómo se te ocurre decir eso?.

La faz encendida de Sean dio mucho que pensar al pelirrojo, sobre todo a la exclamación que sobrevino.

-¿En verdad!. Wow, en realidad...no se que pensar Brandon...si, claro que te veré pero...no ahora. No puedo.

Musitó el cerebro del grupo mirando por el pasillo que daba a las habitaciones.

Bill entonces frunció el seño. Aquello ya no le gustaba demasiado.

-Tuve mala noche...no voy a decirte el porque. ¿Qué te has creído?.

Un pequeño reto y después una risa que confortó el anterior tramo.

-No, bueno hubiera sido pero...tal vez cuando te vea te lo diré...si, mañana. Llegaré temprano. En verdad se ve que no me conoces...bien...de acuerdo...hasta mañana.

El pelirrojo miró a Sean colgar el auricular y suspirar como liberándose de un gran peso. Después de eso le vio introducirse en la cocina con aire cansino.

Solo entonces y hasta que se sintió seguro es que salió de su escondite llegando a la inmediata conclusión de que ahí ocurría algo.

No era común que el genio del grupo se trajera algo entre manos, excluyendo los proyectos sorpresa, pero esa vez Bill estaba seguro que no se trataba de ningún proyecto. Le daba mala espina todo eso.

Se encaminó entonces también a la cocina y se encontró con un Sean tratando de decidir que era lo mejor: píldoras o jarabe. Eso hizo sonreír al ojiazul un poco, pero desvaneció su mueca al recordar la conversación escuchada.

-¿Todo bien?. Inquirió dispersando el silencio.

-Si. Solo que aun no se que es lo adecuado. Steve acaba de despertar y...

-Lo que sea estará bien. Ese cabezota es capaz de tragar moscas si tú se las das.

Y William Weasley jamás se imaginó que una simple y bromista intervención suya fuera a resultar ciertamente desconcertante.

Sean se había sonrojado con furia mientras trataba de que la mano que sujetaba el vaso de agua no temblara demasiado.

-¿Sean te sientes bien?. Inquirió el pelirrojo con sorpresa.

-Si, si, es solo que...debe ser que también estoy enfermando. Creo que me tomaré una de esas pastillas o...¿jarabe?.

Si, definitivamente algo curioso ocurría con su amigo y Bill lo iba a descubrir aunque tardara toda la vida en encontrar las causas.

Obviamente Sean rehuiría a la verdad pero no por nada había nacido con el intrépido ingenio Weasley. Aquella era una tarea digna para él.

Lidia cabeceaba de vez en cuando, dejando que sus párpados se cerraran al compás de la voz de la profesora de historia.

Tenía un sueño espantoso pero al menos estaba segura de no causaría malestar si se dormía o lo intentaba.

Bill a su lado jugaba con un lápiz a empujarlo arriba y abajo del pupitre, generando un rudito que al cabo de los segundos se volvía cada vez más molesto para los que permanecían a su lado.

Más la clase era aburridísima y él, acostumbrado a interrogar o buscar millones de "porques" estaba comenzando a hartarse de estar en esa clase.

Era el primer día desde lo ocurrido con el australiano que asistían a clases y en realidad era extraño y cansado.

Ambos, no podían quejarse demasiado en ese aspecto. Verdad que habían tenido tareas que realizar mientras el rubio estaba en cama pero el verdadero héroe de todo aquel embrollo se hacía llamar Sean Connor.

El muchacho de facciones siempre apacible había sido el encargado de velar dos días seguidos a su amigo que si bien no tomó sus medicinas volvió a caer en un sueño que había durado hasta esa mañana cuando el de anteojos les sugirió que él continuaría cuidándolo.

Si, ambos debían reconocer que no eran demasiado equitativos con su amigo el cerebrito, pero al menos les había dado la oportunidad de despejarse un poco.

Cuando la campana sonó no hubo chico más agradecido que Bill y rió a todo pulmón cuando Lidia calló y se golpeó contra la mesa. La pobre se había asustado con el ruido y sin querer había despertado de su corto pero placentero sueño.

-No te rías. Retó la muchacha tras acariciar su frente roja.

-Es que te viste tremendamente graciosa. Fue de caricatura.

Doris gruñó. Cuando Bill en realidad reía con gracias nadie lo hacía detenerse salvo su estomago excesivamente adolorido, por eso la muchacha y con la dignidad que le quedaba se incorporó de su lugar y tomó las cosas para retirarse del salón.

-Espérame. Llamó el pelirrojo al seguir a su amiga.

-Si vas a continuar burlándote de mi. Olvídalo. No te quiero a mi lado. Respondió la chica en tono aun ofendido.

-Vamos, vamos, como si fuera algo de otro mundo. Tú misma te burlas de todos cuando lo crees conveniente. ¿Por qué no he de hacerlo yo?.

La muchacha bufó pero no pudo expresar más porque una gallarda y hasta sensual voz los interrumpió.

-Buenos días.

Ambos estudiantes sonrieron a su profesor de Filosofía, el cual y tal vez lucía mucho más atractivo ese día. Lástima que no tenían clase con él.

-Hola. Murmuraron ambos jóvenes como saludo "casal".

-¿Bonita mañana?. Indagó Black tras saludar con la mano a un par de jovencitas rezagadas.

-En lo que cabe. Asintió Lidia sonriendo un poco.

-Me alegra. Aunque he de decirles que ayer lo era más aun.

Bill sonrió de lado. Ya adivinaba lo que el "profesor" quería dar a entender.

-Tuvimos un pequeño inconveniente. Habló Lidia tras entender también el mensaje.

-Nos impidió venir. Fue más fuerte que nosotros. Aclaró el pelirrojo, mirando dentro de los azulinos ojos de su amante.

-Oh. Comprendo. Masculló el de cabellera negra sin terminar de crees aquella excusa.

Un silencio incómodo los rodeó y los tres supieron que era por algo más que una simple falta a clases.

-Lidia...quisiera conversar un poco con el profesor Black. ¿Podrías?. Preguntó Bill tras excusarse un momento con el pelinegro y susurrar a su amiga.

-¿De qué?. Quiso saber Doris con total curiosidad.

-Me tiene...advertido.

La muchacha entonces comprendió. A Bill no se le daba mucho la filosofía por lo que era muy probable que el profesor tuviera condicionado a su amigo.

De ser ese el caso, por supuesto que le permitiría hablar con él.

-Claro. Espero que no tengas consecuencias.

-Créeme. Nada que no me merezca. Guiñó el pelirrojo y tras despedirse de la muchacha caminó de regreso hacia donde estaba su profesor.

-Sígueme. Ordenó Black cerciorándose que la amiga de su amante había desaparecido de la vista.

Caminaron por los pasillos. Uno al lado del otro y sin mediar palabra.

Bill no sabía a donde lo dirigía Black, simplemente que sus rasgos nunca serios le hicieron pensar en muchas cosas.

Sirius permaneció casi inmutable solo y cuando arribaron a un aula bacía fue que las cosas cambiaron un poco.

-Sirius, dime qué...

Pero el pelirrojo fue atacado por la ávida boca del pelinegro, impidiendo la oración que murió dentro de un apasionado beso.

-Me preocupé. Como no tienes una idea. Susurró el profesor sobre los labios de su amante.

-¿Preocuparte?. ¿Por qué razón?.

-Nadie me dio razón de ti. Nadie sabía en dónde estabas o si te había sucedido algo. Ni tus amigos o tu en la escuela. ¿Después de eso que querías que pensará?.

Bill no supo que fue lo que accionó sus sentimientos, solo que la ternura que en muy pocas ocasiones se permitía expresar había aparecido en ese momento permitiéndole que se abrazara al pelinegro con intensidad y lo besara una y otra vez con sonrisa enorme en los labios.

-¿En verdad te preocupaste por mi?. Indagó nuevamente el pelirrojo tras ser besado con dulzura en el cuello.

-¿Parezco de las personas que mienten?.

Definitivamente no. Sirius lo podía ser todo menos mentiroso. Así pues ambos sonrieron y se encargaron de borrar el mal rato del profesor con besos y caricias leves pero que expresaban más de lo que podían haber imaginado.

-¿Me dirás entonces lo que ocurrió?. Cuestionó Black tras sentar a su amante en su regazo y acariciarle la espalda con lentitud.

-Steve...se enfermó.

Después de ello el pelirrojo relató todo lo que había sucedido con respecto al australiano y sus propios sentimientos.

Habló calmada y hasta sonrientemente pues al final las cosas se habían solucionado y él alegre por ello se encontraba.

Sirius lo escuchó todo en total silencio y comprensión, acariciando de vez en cuando las caderas que en esa ocasión no se movían desenfrenadas buscando más.

Era un momento cálido y simplemente catalogado como único, por ello ninguno se atrevía a profanarlo con otra cosa que no fuera el silencio.

O al menos eso pensaba Bill cuando se recostó en el hombro de su amante y cerró los ojos con paz.

-¿Bill?.

-¿Dime?.

Sirius sonrió. Su muchacho estaba cansado y si no se equivocaba en esos momentos tendría los ojos cerrados.

Eso le hizo experimentar dulzura y recordar la desesperación que había sentido el día anterior al no ver al pelirrojo.

Indagar sobre un alumno no era fácil, por ello había tenido que aguardar hasta ese día y en cuanto sus clases matutinas terminaron se dedicó a buscar al objeto de su angustia.

Al encontrarlo, todo había disminuido, quedando solo el deseo de estrecharlo contra si como en esos momentos.

-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije antes de ayer?.

-Mmm...

Bill efectuó un sonido gracioso que hizo sonreír a Black.

-Ah, si.¿Qué me ibas a invitar a no se donde?.

-Eso mismo. Asintió el profesor tras besarle la mejilla a su compañero.

-¿Y a dónde exactamente me invitarás?. No estoy con mucho ánimo hoy.

-¿Seguro?. Te divertirás. Ofreció tentativo el pelinegro y Bill entonces tuvo un pequeño debate interno entre divertirse o descansar como su cuerpo se lo pedía.

-¿A dónde, Sirius?.

El aludido sonrió y atrapó los labios del menor cuando este viró hacia él.

Un beso obraba como buen convencedor. Mucho más los suyos pues cuando se separaron el suspiro profundo del pelirrojo lo evidenció a Black.

-Solo puedo decirte que te divertirás. Será algo para que tu adrenalina explote.

-De acuerdo.

La palabras del mayor terminaron por convencer a Bill por lo que sonriendo y asintiendo se permitió nuevamente abordar los labios del profesor que en ese momento no solo hicieron por él labor de convencimiento, sino que provocaron chispas insaciante de calor y excitación.

Se vio en el espejo y no era él a quien miraba.

Estaba acostumbrado a utilizar ropas sencillas, algunas de marca pero casi siempre sencillas y que delataran lo que era: un amante del estudio.

Pero en esa ocasión no lucía precisamente como un Universitario o alguien que se distinguiera de ser un cerebrito.

Continuaba utilizando sus lentes de armazón. Los de contacto habían terminado por parecerle demasiado.

Sus ropas negras y ajustadas dejaban ver que no era un simple muchacho delgado y hasta sin chiste. Sean tenía mucha gracia y cualquiera que lo mirara en esos momentos podría constatarlo.

Se sintió extraño. Solo con Steve se había atrevido a vestir de manera diferente, sabiendo que él estaría acompañándolo buena parte del tiempo.

Pero por primera ocasión saldría solo y sin compañía de sus amigos.

Todo era confuso y fuera de lo normal.

Suspiró y retiró de su frente un flequillo de castaños cabellos que comenzaba a hacerse intolerable.

Lucía más que bien y sus piernas torneadas así se lo dijeron en el espejo.

Dio una vuelta sin terminar de gustarse y al final solo suspiró sonoramente para después apartarse del espejo, salir de su habitación y dirigirse a la de Steve.

El australiano aun dormía. Profunda y mansamente.

Lucía encantador y toda su belleza se desplegaba innatamente sobre la cama.

Sean sonrió y se acercó a él, posando una de sus manos sobre la frente que ya no más fiebre tenía.

Su amigo dormía apaciblemente y a él le gustó eso.

Con sumo cuidado acarició la piel que volvía a su color blanco habitual y sin dejar de sonreír peinó las hebras rubias que conformaban el cabello siempre atractivo de su amigo.

Otro suspiro y tuvo que retirar su manos por el miedo a despertarle.

-¿A dónde vas?.

Sean estaba ya en la puerta cuando la voz adormilada de Steve le cuestionó.

-Voy a salir.

Fue todo lo que dijo. Al final era solo la verdad.

El australiano restregó sus ojos y terminó por enfocar sus verdes pupilas en el de anteojos, más cuando lo miró volvió a repetir su anterior acción.

¿Ese que vestía de negro ajustado era Sean?

Tal vez la fiebre lo hacía alucinar, por ello intentó incorporarse de la cama ganándose un mareo repentino.

-No te levantes. Aun estas débil. Aconsejó el de anteojos, acercándose al rubio para obligarle a regresar a la cama.

Desde su posición Steve miró con más claridad la imagen de su amigo y definitivamente lo que veía no era ninguna ilusión.

-Es Jueves.

-Lo sé. Asintió el de anteojos tras cubrir el cuerpo del rubio con las mantas.

-Tú nunca sales en Jueves...tú nunca sales así. Insistió el rubio con aire un tanto alarmado.

-Lo sé. Volvió a responder el otro, sonriendo levemente a las palabras de su amigo.

-¿Vas a salir con Bill?. Interrogó el enfermo borrando momentáneamente la sonrisa del otro.

-No. Aclaró tras verificar que el ojiverde había tomado sus medicinas.

-¿Entonces?.

Sean sonrió entonces un poco. ¿Desde cuando Steve le interrogaba tanto?.

Pero la respuesta que apareció en su cabeza fue la que le obligó a girar y a suspirar con amargura.

-Bill estará bien Steve. Salió hace un rato, pero Lidia te vigilará mientras yo regreso.

Steve enarcó una ceja y su acompañante simplemente volvió a sonreír como si nada ahí hubiera ocurrido.

-Solo entré a verificar que la fiebre había bajado. Me da gusto saber que te estás recuperando. Continua durmiendo. Te hará bien para recuperar fuerzas.

Pero el aludido no quedó tan conforme con la respuesta del otro, por ello frunció el entrecejo.

-Sean...

-Bill estará bien. Prometió llegar temprano y en cuanto lo haga verás que se reportará contigo.

-Sean...

-Debo irme o llegaré tarde a mi compromiso.

-¿Cita?.

Bueno, en realidad lo que Sean tenía podía catalogarse como tal, así que asintió.

-¿Con quién?. Cuestionó el rubio al parpadear incrédulo.

-Eso es algo que en estos momentos no te diré. Pero cuando todo termine te contaré. ¿Si?.

¿Todo?. Eso no le gustó mucho al australiano.

-¿Por qué Bill no te acompaña?.

-Porque el tiene otras cosas que hacer Steve. Respondió tras un suspiro.- Pero te prometo que él estará aquí para que tú estés menos preocupado. Ahora si debo irme. Pórtate bien y no hagas enfadar a Lidia. Ella en verdad no ha tenido un buen día.

Después de eso y de indicarle al rubio la dosis de medicina que debía tomar dentro dos horas salió de la habitación de su amigo, dejando un aire extraño dentro de ella.

Sean se recostó en la puerta antes de comenzar a caminar hacia la salida.

Todo era tan evidente que su corazón dolió libre por primera vez en todo ese tiempo.

Pero así debía de ser. Él no estaba en ese mundo para otra cosa que no fuera estudiar. Lo demás y aunque su alma doliera no era para él.

-Eso me saco por poner mis esperanzas en algo inalcanzable.

No era la primera vez que sentía la adrenalina a ese grado, pero tal vez si sobre una motocicleta tan veloz como la de Sirius.

Mientras él se aferraba con fuerza a su cintura, el pelinegro aceleraba dejando atrás a autos que solo el claxon hacían sonar a modo de indignación.

En pocos minutos tomaron una curva y a pesar de llevar casco protector podía sentir el viento helado jugando con su piel y con sus cabellos, los cuales se fusionaban cada vez que él se pegaba a la ancha y firme espalda del conductor.

Un rechinido más y el motor ronroneó cual bebé león recién despierto. Un sonido fabuloso para quien amaba la velocidad extrema como él.

-¿Y bien?. ¿Te gustó el viaje?.

Sirius bajó de su motocicleta al estacionarla y esperó la respuesta del pelirrojo mientras se quitaba el casco.

Bill realizó lo mismo con el suyo y tras eso una sonrisa mayúscula se formó en su rostro.

-¿Lo dices en serio?. Me fascinó. Jamás pensé que fueras tan bueno en esta cosa. ¿Desde cuando la conduces?.

-Veamos...creo que desde los quince. Antes tenía una Honda pero los modelos van cambiando, al igual que mis gustos. Guiñó el pelinegro, ganándose una sonrisa coqueta por parte del que aun permanecía sobre el vehículo.

El paraje era un tanto oscuro y se encontraban a unos quince kilómetros de la autopista más cercana por lo que el pelirrojo intuyó que aquella carretera o estaba en construcción o pertenecía a uno de esos suburbios nuevos que pronto abrirían al público.

El cielo despejado, estrellas brillantes y todo habría pasado a ser romántico y silencioso de no ser por el ruido de música y motores que se aproximó a ellos casi en el acto.

-Hey, hey, hey. Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí. Si se trata del Señor "Padfood".

Un chico alto, fornido y que vestía de cuero en pantalones y camisa sin manga se dirigió al profesor con total confianza, sacando algunas risas de sus compañeros quienes vestían de similar forma.

-Nadie más que yo Fred. El único y el irremplazable.

Ambos hombres se estrecharon la mano y a continuación un barullo se formó alrededor del profesor que chicas y chicos acapararon por igual.

-Pensé que no vendrías, Padfood. Comenzábamos a pensar que el carril cinco se vería nuevamente reemplazado por Dean.

Un coro de porra llegó a sus oídos desde una esquina, en donde un hombre corpulento y rodeado de chicas elevaba sus brazos mostrando sus impresionantes pectorales.

-Lastima Dean. Suerte a la próxima. El cinco es mío. Guiñó Black tras mostrar su dentadura blanca y elevar su pulgar en dirección al hombre que gruñó a modo de juego.

-Que bueno que te decidiste. En esta ocasión son "ocho" y competimos con nada más y nada menos que con los de la zona trece.

-Oh. ¿Al fin se decidieron a salir de su agujero?. Bromeó Sirius y unas cuantas risas y palmadas le dieron la razón.

-Al parecer traen una buena máquina. Pero son rumores. Eso lo veremos cuando llegue la hora. Claro que nadie puede con mi "terminator". Guiñó el de nombre Fred, señalando una motocicleta equipada y evidentemente modificada de lo que en su tiempo había sido una "simple" BMW.

-No lo creo. Ya veremos si tu Terminator puede con mi demoledor. Aclaró otra voz y a esa le siguieron muchas más y coros de victoria que obviamente apostaban contra el mejor.

Bill había descendido del vehículo y miraba todo a cierta distancia.

Al parecer su amante tenía muchas cosas secretas que él desconocía y una de ellas era aquella.

Si mal no entendía todo aquello se trataba de una competencia clandestina de motocicletas.

Una mas de tantas que se realizaban en la ciudad y sin permiso policial.

Los hombres y mujeres que animadamente charlaban con el pelinegro debían de ser competidores y espectadores que comenzaban ya ha realizar sus apuestas a su favorito.

-¿Y quién lo hubiera creído?. Se cuestionó a si mismo al mirar la otra faceta Rebelde de su amante.- Esto luce emocionante.

Sonrió con amplitud. Necesitaba adrenalina y nada mejor que una competencia de ese estilo.

Todo resultaba realmente excitante, tal y como Sirius se lo había dicho.

-Hola, Padfood.

Una sensual voz habló al oído de Sirius. Se trataba de una chica bella y en mini falda, que dejaba poco a la imaginación de quien la miraba.

Demasiado atractiva pero no fuera de lugar.

-Hola, Johanna. Hace tiempo. Sonrió el pelinegro, permitiendo que la chica lo abrazara.

-Lo mismo digo. ¿Qué ha hecho el fiero Padfood durante este tiempo?. Te extrañé.

La voz melosa y sensual de la mujer jugó con el aire permitiéndose así misma pegarse aun más al cuerpo del pelinegro y lamerle la mejilla con total descaro.

Una actividad que resultaba normal entre el grupo.

-Cuando ganes la carrera celebraremos. Verás que recordamos muy buenos y viejos tiempos.

Ronroneó la mujer, haciendo sonreír a Black quien denegó con la cabeza.

-Lo siento Johanna, hoy no será.

-Oh, Padfood. No seas malo conmigo. Si he venido hoy especialmente por ti. Musitó ella, haciendo un puchero que terminó en un beso efímero sobre los labios del profesor.

Sirius se sintió halagado. La mujer realmente le había hecho pasar noches de intensa pasión y mucho más, pero definitivamente ese día no sería.

Por eso y con total caballerosidad como solo él podía hacer, se retiró de la exuberante chica que había comenzado a besarle el cuello con verdadera ansiedad.

-Hoy no Johanna. Tal vez alguien por aquí pueda suplirme.

La mujer volvió a hacer un puchero pero no se acercó más al pelinegro.

Por otro lado Bill lo miraba todo desde su misma posición y optó al final por recargarse en un poste de luz y aguardar a que Sirius dejara de jugar.

La descarada mujer esa no terminaba por gustarle en nada, mucho menos cuando se acercó de más a su amante y lo besó con total familiaridad.

Por un momento sintió arder las entrañas, pero al segundo siguiente prefirió ignorar las cosas y aguardar a que Sirius lo recordara.

-Hola. ¿Nuevo por aquí?.

Un chico de rasgos finos y ojos grises se acercó a su lado.

Su sonrisa era bastante llamativa pero a Bill no terminó por gustarle su coqueteo.

-Digamos que acompaño a alguien.

-Entonces es tú primera vez. Digo, de una carrera.

El pelirrojo sonrió ante la broma del desconocido, admitiendo que no era tan malo conversar después de todo.

Si Sirius lo hacía¿por qué él no?.

-¿Cómo te llamas?. Cuestionó el desconocido, acercándose bastante al pelirrojo.

-William.

-Bonito nombre, Bill. Yo soy Carl. Compito también. Se presentó el muchacho cerrando la poca distancia que quedaba entre él y el pelirrojo.

-¿De veras?. Eso suena interesante.

-Digamos que tengo la mejor marca por aquí. Por eso muchos me envidian y me...desean. Murmuró con sensualidad al oído de un Bill que solo sonrió.- Pero no soy fácil. Digamos que solo permito que los mejores se me acerquen y...¿sabes qué?.

-No, dime. Sonrió el menor tras sentir las manos del desconocido en sus nalgas.

-Haz sido seleccionado para darme mi premio cuando gane esta noche.

-¿De verdad?. ¿Y qué premio es ese?. Continuó con el juego.

-Un beso, claro. Y...una noche inolvidable.

Bill sonrió con seducción al sentir las manos del otro recorriendo su anatomía, más sus labios se ensancharon cuando una mano apartó con molestia al seductor desconocido.

-Hola, Carl. Masculló Sirius con molestia. Apenas se había apartado de Johanna había buscado a su acompañante, encontrándolo en las garras de aquel sujeto que no soportaba.

-Padfood, hola. Bueno verte después de tanto tiempo. ¿Cómo has estado?. Sonrió Carl al mirar la furia dentro de los azulados ojos del pelinegro.

-Aléjate de él. Sentenció el profesor estrujando la camisa del otro para después dejarlo.

-¿Molesto, Black?.

-¿Con basuras como tu?. No lo creo. No vales mi tiempo.

Carl, un chico que gustaba del multicolor en el cabello, gruñó. Friccionando sus manos en puños.

No le agradaba Sirius por lo "presuntuoso" que podía llegar a ser en ocasiones, mucho menos cuando acaparaba toda la atención.

Sabía que el desagrado era mutuo pero nada como el suyo.

-Aceptó ser quien de el "segundo premio".

Sirius enarcó una ceja en señal de enfado.

Los segundos premios obviamente consistían en cosas que el dinero ganado no podía dar.

-¿Ah si?.

-Claro. No podrás evitarlo cuando me lo de a mi. Dio su palabra.

Sirius imitó al otro en el friccionar de sus manos pero la oportuna aparición del pelirrojo en escena evitó que efectuara un homicidio.

-Tranquilo. Susurró Bill acercándose a su amante.- Todo está bien.

El pelinegro sintió el beso en su cuello y solo le bastó mirar los azules ojos del muchacho para controlar su enfado.

-Tienes razón, yo ganaré.

Sin mas el profesor haló a Bill y se encaminó con él a otro lugar en donde no hubieran chicos con colores extraños en el cabello o sonrisa cínica en el rostro.

-Esto es personal, Black. Murmuró Carl al ser abrazado por Johanna.

-¿Peleando de nuevo, Padfood?. Ese es nuestro chico. Guiñó Fred cuando el aludido llegaba a su lado.

-Es un insoportable. Gruñó el hombre tras apretar aun mas su agarre en la cintura del pelirrojo.

-Pero Padfood, vienes acompañado. ¿No nos presentarás a tú atractivo novio?.

Bill sintió de repente que el color de su cabello se incrustaba en su rostro.

-Yo no soy...

-Fred, chicos, él es Bill. Presentó Black sin denegar o afirmar nada sobre el apelativo lanzado hacia su compañero.

-Wow, Padfood. Tienes encantadores gustos. Es monísimo. Una chica se acercó a Bill y le besó ambas mejillas sonriendo cuando el carmín en el muchacho aumentó.

-Pero vamos, vamos, no te ves con la pinta de tímido. Padfood no tiene ese estilo. Guiñó Fred al estrechar la mano del menor y al instante un coro de risas llenó el aire.

William se encontraba un tanto en shock con lo que había escuchado pero al cabo de un rato y cuando las charlas lo adentraron en ese nuevo mundo que Sirius le invitaba a conocer, lo olvidó todo. Incluso el azoramiento que en muy pocas veces dejaba ver.

-Bien. Llegamos. Anunció la voz de Brandon cuando descendió del auto convertible.

Sean miró en derredor y si en un momento estuvo convencido de que lo que hacía era aceptable, ya no estaba tan seguro de eso.

-Manos a la obra "maestro", aun tenemos que darle los últimos toques a nuestro bebé. Él ganará. Guiñó el acompañante del de anteojos, haciéndole sentir útil en todo eso.

Sean bajó del auto y siguió a Brandon quien se unió a un grupo de chicos que eran por decirlo de alguna manera: la porra oficial.

-Bien, hemos trabajado mucho para lograr llegar hasta aquí y gracias al "maestro" hoy lograremos vencer de una vez por todas a esos patanes. ¿Quién está conmigo?.

De sobra estaba decir que todos los presentes apoyaron las palabras de Brandon, el cual abrazó fuertemente a Sean y hasta le besó de manera efusiva en la mejilla.

El de anteojos solo se ruborizó y recibió las alabanzas del concurrido grupo con algo parecido al gozo y al nerviosismo.

-Vamos, "maestro". El resultado de la competencia está en sus manos.

Sean sonrió. Estaba en su momento de gloria y aunque no lo compartía con sus amigos, podía decirse que era un buen y nuevo cambio para él.

Brandon resultó ser un corredor de motocicletas, la cual había sido demolida prácticamente en una riña callejera.

Steve había prometido ayudar en su reparación pero Sean había resultado más que el mejor para el trabajo.

Una buena paga que no necesitaba pero si mucha paciencia para reparar una máquina que tenía por logo: Ser el vencedor.

Ese tipo de competencias no eran de su agrado, mucho menos porque estaban vetadas por la ley. Pero había dado su palabra que repararía la dichosa motocicleta de Barndon y así lo haría.

Desde el momento en que había aceptado le apodaban "maestro" y él pensaba que era una clase de mofa que a pesar de eso lo llenaba de orgullo.

Había pasado parte de la tarde ensamblando las piezas finales y añadiendo dispositivos que Brandon le había pedido.

Todo estaba listo, solo faltaban los retoques finales y al fin la siempre denigrada zona trece acabaría con su racha de mala suerte.

Al menos estaba en su meta desbancar a Carl Roquet de su engreimiento personal.

-Hey, Brandon, ahí está ese sujeto.

-¿Carl?. ¿Y ahora ese idiota de que color lleva el cabello?. ¿Fucsia?.

Risa general y Sean sonrió de solo imaginar tal color de cabello en un hombre.

-No, verde y al parecer está enfadado.

-Mejor. Así le saldrá el tiro por la culata.

Inquirió Bandon al acercarse a unos de sus amigos.

-Vaya, parece que hoy tenemos competencia buena. Padfood regresó.

Sean, quien verificaba algunas cosas por medio de una portátil miró en dirección a Brandon. Aquel "apodo" resultaba interesante.

-Si, ya lo vi.

-¿Por qué Padfood?. Inquirió el de anteojos sin apartar la mirada de lo que hacía.

-Dicen que cuando el hombre era más joven, era el terror de las carreras clandestinas. Relató Brandon al reunirse con Sean.- Dicen que su modo de correr era tan sublime que llegado el momento podía hacer una maniobra tan espectacular que incluso el rugir de la motocicleta guardaba silencio. De ahí su sobre nombre, que es algo como "sigiloso".

-¿Es muy viejo a caso?. Indagó Sean repentinamente interesado.

-No, para nada. Pero se dice que comenzó a correr a los quince años y a una semana de haber adquirido una motocicleta.

-O sea que todo lo que cuentas son leyendas urbanas.

-No, es verdad. Solo que hacía tiempo que no se presentaba a correr. No contaba con eso. Musitó el chico de color al pensar las cosas con detenimiento.

El de anteojos terminó su labor por lo que cerrando la portátil sonrió a Brandon.

-Ánimo. Esta preciosidad fue hecha para ganar. Siempre ten eso en mente.

El de color sonrió asintiendo, atreviéndose a robarle un efímero beso al de anteojos que si bien se sonrojó, lo aceptó como una muestra solo de afecto.

Después de ello se acercó a donde el resto de las personas miraban y se encontró con que la carrera estaba a punto de iniciar.

Sería bueno mirarlo todo más de cerca. Comenzaba a mirar placentera la velocidad y estaba preparado para todo. Menos, para lo que miró al terminar la carrera.

Continuará...

Antes de partir realicé un chap más. Espero de su agrado

Espero que al regresar de mi rehabilitación todas las ideas sigan como hasta hora en mi cabeza.

Por el momento es todo lo que puedo ofrecer pero como siempre de corazón.

Todo comentario es bien recibido así como también crítica.

Cuídense mucho y espero verlos muy, muy pronto.

Con mis mejores deseos siempre su amiga:

**KLF**


End file.
